On The Wild Frontier
by Jaid Skywalker
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal amusement park, but Quatre, Dorothy, Zechs, and Noin found themselves in a different dimension. At first, they focused on simply figuring things out, but then it turned into something much more dangerous...FINISHED!! R
1. It begins...

To all appearances, it was a small, dusty, frontier town 

Jaid: *tiredly* Hi guys. 

Jad: What's wrong Jaid? Tired. 

Jaid: Yes! And you would be too! Have you ever watched nine kids all day? 

Jad: No. Watching you is bad enough. 

Jaid: *death glare* 

Jad: Heh, heh, why don't we do the story? 

A/N: There's going to be some OOC in this story as well as some alternate pairings (at least at first). And before you ask what the heck was I thinking, this idea was trigged by watching Shanghai Noon, then reading GW's Blind Target and then playing GW cards while listening to the "Maverick" soundtrack. It does weird stuff to your head. 

*********************************************************

To all appearances, it was a small, dusty, frontier town. But appearances can be deceiving. The G-gang was at an amusement park. It had been Duo's idea. He was at the front of the group with Mariemiea and the two of them were jumping around, almost singing with excitement. 

"This is so cool!" Duo said. 

"Look, Mom," Mariemiea shouted, "A gold mine! Can we go, please!" 

"Go on." Une said smiling. Mariemeia whooped with delight as she and Duo both headed for the mine. 

"Okay," Une said, turning back to the rest of the group. "We meet back here for dinner at six, okay?" The rest nodded, then split up. 

Wu Fie, Sally, and Une were going to see "Chinatown". Hilde and Catherine wanted to have their pictures taken and were dragging Trowa and Midii with them. Lucrezia and Zechs went to look at the reproductions of several buildings. Dorothy and Quatre had headed toward a corral for a horse ride, while Relena and Heero followed Mariemeia and Duo. 

"This is great!" Quatre said. Dorothy smiled. 

"Yeah, it is kinda fun." She grinned at the blonde, then laughed. 

"What?" Quatre asked. 

"Nothing." Dorothy said. "It's just funny how excited you get about things." 

"Oh." Quatre frowned. "I hope that's not an insult." 

"It isn't." Dorothy assured him. "Hey, Quatre, want to go over there first?" she pointed to a dark building. 

"No." Quatre answered. "I don't think it's got anything." 

"Pooh." Dorothy said. "It looks interesting. Let's just take a quick look." Without waiting for an answer, she dragged the boy to the building. Walking in, they took a look around. 

"I think it's supposed to be a saloon." Dorothy said. 

"Maybe." Quatre answered, starting to walk up the staircase. Dorothy followed. They looked in the other rooms, but they stood empty. 

"Hey this has something!" Dorothy said. Opening a trunk, she pulled out several costumes. "Cool!" 

"What are you doing?" Quatre asked. Dorothy shrugged. 

"Trying some on, I guess. It can't hurt." 

Quatre frowned as she walked behind a screen. 

"I don't know, Dorothy." He said. 

"Oh, come on Quatre! Look, you put something on, and I'll take our pictures, then we'll put 'em away." 

"I-" 

"Quatre!" Dorothy came out from behind the screen. She was wearing a long sleeved white blouse, and a long green walking skirt. She also wore a green vest with gold buttons and embroidery. She had found gloves and a parasol to match. Seeing that Quatre was still indecisive, she chose a costume for him. 

"Here." She said. "You can be the deputy. I can't find the sheriff's costume." 

Quatre made a face, but didn't argue. He changed behind the screen. When he came out, he was wearing black pants, boots, a dark blue shirt and kerchief, chaps, and a leather jacket with a silver deputy's badge. Dorothy smiled and put a brown hat on his head, then handed him a belt with two guns holstered on them. Quatre frowned, but put them on. 

"Okay, I'll take your picture and you'll take mine." Dorothy directed. This was done, then it was decided by Dorothy that she would go to the front and get Lucrezia and Zechs' attention so that one of them could take a picture of Dorothy and Quatre together. 

"I'll be right back." She said. Quatre nodded, sitting on the bed. Dorothy opened the door. A wave of noise greeted them. 

"What?" she and Quatre exchanged puzzled looks. 

"Maybe the show hadn't started yet." He suggested. "They do have actors here, you know." 

"Yeah." Dorothy smiled. "I'll be…" she looked at Quatre. "Would you come with me please?" 

* * * 

The two of them walked down the stairs, and to the swinging doors, pretty much unmolested. As they were about to exit, they ran into Lucrezia. She too was dressed in "cowboy" clothes, though her fashion was more of Quatre's caliber than Dorothy's. Her brown eyes widened and she grabbed the two of them, dragging them over to where Zechs stood. He was dressed in a white shirt, brown vest and a long gray overcoat with a shining sheriff's badge. He carried a gray hat in his hand. 

"What the-?" Quatre asked. 

"Yeah, I know." Zechs said. "I don't either. What happened to you too?" 

Dorothy and Quatre told them, then Zechs and Lucrezia told what had happened to them. It was pretty much the same story, only Zechs and Lucrezia had found their trunk in the old jailhouse. 

"I wonder if any of the others got in this." Lucrezia said. 

"What do you mean?" Dorothy said. 

"This is real, Dorothy." Zechs explained. 

"What?" 

"People recognize us." Lucrezia said. "We've stepped into some alternate dimension or something." 

"This is nuts!" Dorothy cried. "Who am I supposed to be?" 

"I'm really a deputy?" Quatre asked at the same time. 

"Dorothy's some rich lady from back East. Yes Quatre, you are a deputy. Zechs is the sheriff, and I'm some ranching lady. Apparently, Hilde's my sister, but I don't know if the one we know is here or not." Lucrezia stopped to take a breath. 

"What are we going to do?" Quatre asked. 

"Well," Zechs said. "Until we can figure out to get to our own time, we play along." 

"I think I can do that." Dorothy said. 

"Oh, boy." Quatre murmured. 

"I can't ride." Lucrezia whispered urgently. 

"I'll teach you." Quatre said. "Come on." 

* * * 

Zechs sat at the desk in the jailhouse, trying to make some sense of the notes, wanted posters and letters. He wasn't getting very far. He looked up as Quatre walked in. 

"How'd it go?" 

"She's a fast learner." Quatre answered. He sank into a chair. "Dorothy had to go home. Some messenger said that her uncle was waiting." 

"Uncle?" Zechs asked. "That's interesting." 

"Why?" Quatre asked. 

"No reason." Zechs sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to be sheriff. These reports are pretty incomplete." 

"Well, I might be able to help. Apparently I'm pretty well known by, um, a lot of the female population." Quatre said. 

Zechs grinned at Quatre's embarrassed look. "Well, well. Fancy that. Quatre's a lady's man." Quatre blushed even redder. Zechs chuckled, then got up and slapped his shoulder. 

"Come on, we need some sleep." 

* * * 

Dorothy entered the house. It was quite nice she thought. A small black girl came and took her gloves and parasol. 

"Mr. Barton's in the sittin' room, miss." The girl said. 

"Thank you." Dorothy answered automatically. She looked around a bit, trying to find the room Trowa would be in. When she found it, she came forward cautiously, not sure if this was a different Trowa or not. 

"Ms. Catalonia." Trowa said smiling. He took her hand and kissed it. 

_Definitely a different Trowa._ Dorothy thought as she forced a smile. The two of them sat. 

"I was told I had a message from my uncle." Dorothy said. 

"Yes." Trowa took a letter from his pocket. "He asked me to give this to you. He said he hoped it might change your mind." 

"Thank you." Dorothy bit her lip, not sure what to say next. "You do have a place to stay?" 

"Yes thank you." Trowa stood. "I need to be going now. Good-bye Ms. Dorothy." 

"Bye." She answered. 

* * * 

The next morning, Dorothy hurried to the sheriff's office, wearing blue. When she entered, she was surprised to find Une there, talking with Zechs. Quatre was no where to be seen. 

"Dorothy." Zechs stood, with a smile on his face. 

"Hello Ms. Catalonia." Une said politely then turned to Zechs. "You won't forget?"

"No, I won't. Thank you for your help." Zechs answered. Une smiled, then left the building. Zechs motioned to a chair and Dorothy sat down. 

"What was that about?" she asked. 

"Not sure yet." Zechs answered. "Why are you here?" 

Dorothy took the letter from her hand bag. "Trowa Barton came by yesterday with this letter from my 'Uncle'. I think you'd better read it." 

Zechs took if from her and began to read. 

* * * 

Quatre dismounted his palomino horse, and then helped Lucrezia down from her bay. Lucrezia winced. 

"I hate this." She muttered. Quatre laughed as the two entered the genreal store. At the counter was a young Chinese girl. She smiled at them. 

"Hello Ms. Nion, Deputy." She said. "Can I help you?" 

"I have a list from my sister." Lucrezia said, handing it to her. 

"Of course. Deputy?" 

"Nothing for me, thanks." Quatre said smiling. The girl smiled back, then went to fulfill Lucrezia's order. 

"I'm going outside and walk around a bit." Qutre said. 

"Oh, I don't know –" 

"You're doing fine." Quatre assured her, then walked out, nearly colliding with a young woman. 

"Cat!" It was Hilde. Quatre almost didn't recognize her in the red dress she was wearing. Her hair was longer too. 

"I'm so glad to see ya!" Hilde said smiling. "Walk me to Dorothy's house, please?" 

"Of course." Quatre said, offering his arm. Hilde dimpled and took it. As they walked along, Hilde showed him a gold locket she was wearing. 

"See?" she asked. Quatre nodded. 

"Yes, it's very nice." 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" Quatre asked, feeling like he had missed something. 

Hilde stopped walking and looked at him almost angrily. "I think you ought to remember what ya gave your girl for her birthday!" 

"Oh, sorry, I just-" Quatre began, the stopped. "Wait, did you say 'your girl'?" 

"Yes." Hilde frowned, then felt Quatre's forehead. "Are ya okay?" 

"I'm fine." Quatre lied. "I just have been busy, that's all." 

Hilde's features relaxed. "Have to be pretty busy if you forget your own wedding." 

Quatre choked. "We're getting married? When?" 

"Cat, I'm really worried about you." 

"When?" 

"We havn't decided yet." Hilde said. Quatre relaxed. 

"Oh." They started walking again. 

"You're my girl." Quatre repeated, after a little while. 

"Yes." 

"What about Duo?" 

Hilde laughed outright. "Me and Duo Maxwell?" 

Quatre grinned, not knowing what to say. 

"You don't have to worry, Cat." Hilde said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm your girl and don't you ever doubt it." 

Quatre swallowed hard. 

* * * 

"So you're part of a gang." Zechs grinned. "That's interesting." 

"I fail to see the humor." Dorothy said coldly. "What am I supposed to do? Play along?" 

Zechs gave her a look. 

"Thanks a lot Marquise! That's all you can tell me?" Dorothy asked. 

"What else is there?" Zechs answered. "Until we figure out how to get to the other dimension, we don't have a choice." He grinned again. "What, scared Catalonia?" Dorothy glared daggers at him as she folded up the letter and put it in her handbag. 

She was about to speak, when Quatre burst in, dragging Lucrezia with him. 

"Dorothy!" he gasped. "Good, you're both here." 

"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked. 

"It's Hilde." He answered, then told them all the conversation he had had with the dark haired girl. 

When he had finished, Zechs leaned against the window, struggling not to laugh. Lucrezia's face twisted in a failed attempt to not smile and Dorothy just stared at Quatre blankly. 

"What do I do?" Quatre asked. 

"Play along?" Zechs suggested feebly. 

"But I don't love her!" Quatre protested. "I love- "he broke off, blushing furiously. 

"Well, we can't decide now." Zechs said. "There's too many things going on." 

* * * 

Dorothy went back home, and Lucrezia went back to the store to receive the rest of her goods. Zechs and Quatre decided to go to the hotel and eat some lunch. While they were eating, a girl, dressed in pale blue and white suddenly plopped down in a seat next to them. 

"There you are!" she gasped, fanning her self. Zechs and Quatre exchanged looks; it was Relena. 

"Relena?" Zechs asked. 

"Yes. Don't you remember I was coming in today?" Relena looked slightly annoyed. "You promised to pick me up at the station. I waited all morning." 

Zechs looked embarrassed. "Sorry, guess it slipped my mind. We've had quite a bit of trouble around here." "Ms. Relena." He answered. Relena raised an eyebrow. 

"_Miss_?" she asked surpriesed. "Zechs, when did Quatre start learning manners?" 

"Since he got engaged." Zechs answered mischievously, ignoring the glare that the red-faced Quatre was shooting in his direction. 

"Engaged? To whom?" Relena asked. 

"Hilde," Zechs paused, not sure if Hilde would be going by Lucrezia's name or if Lucrezia went by Hilde's name. 

"Hilde Noin?" Relena smiled, then took Quatre's hand. "That's very nice for you Quatre." 

Quatre mumbled something, then excused himself from the table. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" Zechs asked. 

"I'm not very hungry." Quatre answered. Relena's eyes followed him with concern. 

"He doesn't look very happy." She commented, then turned to her brother accusingly. "You've probably been very unmerciful in your teasing, haven't you?" 

"Me?" Zechs asked innocently. Relena's eyes narrowed. 

"Yes, you." She answered. "I know you Zechs Marquise. You're enjoying this whole thing a little too much." Zechs leaned back thoughtfully. This Relena was very new to him. 

"How were things back East?" 

Relena shrugged. "I couldn't wait to get back home." She murmured, then paused. "Have you seen anything of Heero Yuy?" 

"No." 

"Oh." Relena frowned, looking a little disappointed. "Well, it can't be helped. Are you finished? Good. We can go get my trunk now. I can't wait to get home." 

* * * 

Hilde and Dorothy had a long talk. Dorothy had found that it was no trouble to get Hilde to talk about things, a few guiding word or sentences were all that were needed. After the girl had left, Dorothy wrote down everything she had learned for Zechs and Quatre. 

_Zechs and Quatre,_ she wrote, _Here are some interesting tidbits about ourselves and others that I thought might come in handy. You can share them with Lucrezia if you get the chance. _

Une owns the saloon and hotel. No one knows how she acquired them, but it is definitely known that she did not buy them. Catherine Bloom and her brother Triton run the saloon for Une, and sometimes take responsibility for the hotel when she is away. 

A little warning for Quatre: apparently Catherine and Hilde were competitors for Quatre's affections and Catherine has not taken defeat lying down! 

Hilde says that Triton is all right, although very quiet and gives people strange looks. 

Relena has been in the East to complete school. She has returned to the West to be a schoolteacher. 

No one seems to know much about either Heero or Duo, except that they have come into town several times and you, Zechs, do not like Heero very much (big surprise, huh?) 

Wu Fie Chang and his wife Mieran own the General store. He is a quiet bookish person. Mieran is more talkative. Apparently, the marriage was arranged, and both are famous for their arguments. 

Sally Po is the area doctor, and even acted as a semi-sheriff before you and Quatre were elected the law-men. She is very respected in the town and good friends with both Lucrezia and Mieran. 

Zechs Marquise is known as the "silent, strong" type. You are pretty well respected, but there is a rumor that you are running from something in your past. 

Quatre Winner has a basic history: All he knows of his family are his name, and the pictures of his parents that he has. He gave his mother's locket to Hilde after he asked her to marry him. He was moved around in orphanages a lot in the East, then finally made it out West at fourteen, traveling with whomever would accept him. Known for his marksmanship. 

I am as close too "society" as this town gets. I am the town's only "true lady", apparently. The reasons I came out West are obscure though. 

This is what I have gleaned. Hopefully, I'll have more. D.C. 

Reading it over, she nodded her head, folded the letter and put in an envelope. 

* * * 

"Quatre?" Zechs entered the room, and smiled at the sight that met him. Quatre had fallen on the bed and had immediately fallen asleep. Zechs pulled off his boots and jacket, then placed a blanket over the younger man. As he left, he blew out the lamp. 

Walking down the stairs, he found Relena at the kitchen table, quietly sobbing. 

"Lena?" he asked. "What's wrong?" 

Relena looked up startled, then quickly wiped away her tears. "I'm fine." She said. "Just tired. That's all. I thought you were going to bed." 

"No, I just went up to check on Cat." Zechs explained. 

"Oh." Relena stood. "I suppose I'll go to bed too. I really am worn out from the trip and school starts next week." She walked to the door way, then paused. 

"Night." She said. 

"Good – night." Zechs answered. 

* * * 

Dorothy was awakened by a shower of pebbles against her window. Standing up, she threw a shawl over her shoulders, opened the window and leaned out. Trowa stood below. 

"What are you doing?" she hissed. 

"Dress and come quickly." Trowa called softly. "I'll give you ten minutes." Dorothy frowned, but obeyed. Ten minutes later, dressed in a plain black dress, her hair in a net, and the shawl over her head and shoulders, she shook her maid, Janet awake. The young black woman looked confused as Dorothy put a letter in her hand. 

"Make sure this gets to the sheriff." Dorothy said quietly. "I have to go. Don't tell anybody but Sheriff Marquise or Deputy Winner, all right?" 

Janet shook her head obediently. Dorothy smiled. "I'll be back as soon as possible." 

Going outside, she found Trowa waiting. He helped her mount his horse, and together they rode off into the night. 

**********************************************************

Jaid: Where do I come up with this stuff? 

Jad: Me? And Naga. 

Jaid: Yeah, it's all your fault that I'm up at two in the morning writing this stuff….

Jad: *sweatdrop* Please Review peeps! 


	2. Train robbers

Jaid: Hello again 

Jaid: Hello again! 

Naga: Hello. 

Jaid: Where's Jad? 

Naga: He said he wasn't up to dealing with you. 

Jaid: *annoyed* Oh really? 

Naga: Let's just get on with this. 

***********************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. (yeah, bad grammer. So sue me) 

************************************************************

Chapter Two 

The next morning, a small group of train robbers stood in a semi circle. One of them, a cheerful looking young man with violet blue eyes pulled out a dirty piece of paper. 

"Heero and I went over this last night." He said. "We've calculated everything and-" 

He was interrupted by one of the men pointing to the drawing and asking, "Is that the train?" 

The young man sighed and looked at his companion, a serious faced man with blue eyes. The blue-eyed man gave a slight smirk. "Forget it, Duo." 

Duo sighed, crumpled up the paper and threw it behind his back. "Okay," he said. "We'll just wing it." 

* * * 

"There they go." Zechs muttered. Quatre took the binoculars. 

"Yep." He frowned. "Is that Duo?" 

Zechs looked. "Yeah, it is." He grinned. "Without a braid. So that's how he would look." 

The sound of hoof beats made them turn. Lucrezia and Hilde rode up. 

"Hello." Lucrezia said. 

"What are you doing here?" Zechs asked. 

"Came to help catch the bad guys." Hilde answered. Zechs and Quatre exchanged glances. Quatre shrugged and looked away. Zechs sighed. 

"Let's go then." 

* * * 

"Dorothy. Dorothy, wake up." 

Dorothy painfully opened her eyes. She was in a shack like building, lying on a bed of hay. Light streamed through the windows. Trowa was bending over her. When she opened her eyes, he smiled gently. 

"You have a good rest?" he asked. 

"How long have I been asleep?" Dorothy sat up. 

"Quite a while." Trowa answered. He handed her a mug with some water. "We need to leave as soon as possible," he said, then left. 

A few minutes later, Dorothy came out side. Trowa helped her remount, and they begin to ride again. 

* * * 

"Hands up!" Duo shouted. Having the "biggest mouth", as Heero put it, Duo usually did all the talking. While he and the others collected what pocket money the people had, Heero went to the other car to set up for blowing the safe. 

* * * 

Spurring their horses, Lucrezia, Zechs, Hilde and Quatre rode towards the train. Quatre had a slightly uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he could do what Hilde had said. 

Steering his horse closer to the train, Quatre waited. Behind him, Hilde pulled herself off and on to the platform. Quatre grimaced, then imitated her as best he could. Zechs and Lucrezia help pull him up. 

"Oh, I don't want to do that again." Quatre moaned, eyes closed. Lucrezia and Zechs shared a smile, while Hilde looked at Quatre in a bewildered manner. 

"Come on," Zechs said, pulling out a pistol. "We've got work to do." 

* * * 

They burst into the passenger car, and Zechs found himself wondering what to say. It turns out he didn't have to; Hilde beat him to it. 

"Duo!" she shouted. A figure near the front slowly turned a sheepish look on his face. 

"Hilde!" he said. "Boy, I've missed you." 

Quatre stared at Hilde. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, I bet you did." She hissed. Duo gulped. 

Quatre placed a hand on Hilde's shoulder. "Hilde?" he said, softly. "You okay?" 

Hilde shook him off. Her hands tightened around the rifle she held. "You promised not to come back, Maxwell." She said. Duo's sheepish expression returned. 

"Well, I um-" His violet eyes rolled up wards, looking for an excuse. 

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Zechs asked. 

"Dunno." Duo answered. "I swear Sheriff." 

Zechs' eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Quatre, check out the car in front of this one. I'll take the one out back. Lu, Hilde, you stay here." 

* * * 

Zechs walked out on the log trailer. His ice blue eyes carefully scanned it. Seeing nothing, he turned away, when there was a shot. Zechs winced as it knocked his hat off. Turning quickly, he fired back. The man standing there fell. Zechs swallowed. _Should've been more careful_. He thought. 

* * * 

His pistol in one hand, Quatre carefully opened the door. He came in, but there was no one. Quatre frowned, then sniffed the air. His eyes fell on the big safe and widened. Hurrying over, he tried to put out the sticks of dynamite. It didn't work. Quatre bit his lip, then took one bunch of dynamite and threw it out. The other wasn't going to give him time. Quatre dropped it, then crawled under one of the mail counters for cover. 

* * * 

Heero re-entered the passenger car, only to be met with the barrel of Hilde's rifle. 

"Drop your gun." She ordered. Heero obeyed, without expression or comment. 

"Duo must've been surprised." He said. 

"Yeah, he was." Hilde answered. She was about to say more, when there was a loud explosion and the sound of breaking glass and wood. Duo's mouth and eyes were round as he looked at Heero. 

"Dad-blame it!" he said. "How much dynamite did ya use?" 

The door opened at the other end and Zechs came in. Hilde turned to talk to him and Heero took his chance. He hit her hard on the back of the neck and grabbed the rifle at the same time. Pointing at Hilde's head, he said, "Let Duo go." 

Lucrezia lowered her gun. Duo walked over and stood next to Heero. Heero nodded to Zechs and the two men left the car. 

* * * 

Quatre grimaced at the big hole in the wall where the safe had stood. Standing up, he grabbed his hat, which had been blown off. Exiting the mail car, he came almost face to face with Heero and Duo. 

"Winner!" Duo shouted. Quatre swallowed. He didn't like the way Heero was glaring at him. 

"Hilde told me you two were engaged." Duo continued. Quatre sighed and nodded, wondering how many times he would face this comment. 

"Take care of her for me." Duo shouted. Heero motioned for Quatre to move forward. They traded platforms, then Heero reached down and released the mail car from the rest of the train. Quatre stood, watching them as they faded into the distance. 

* * * 

"Hilde!" Quatre ran to catch up with the girl. She was wearing a dress again, this time a navy blue. She turned and smiled, taking his arm. 

"Duo, uh-" 

"I don't want to talk about him." Hilde said determinedly. Quatre bit his lip. 

"Look, I think he's still in love with you and-" 

"And what?" Hilde stopped and turned towards him with tears in her blue eyes. "I can't hitch up with a outlaw Cat. You, of all people, should know that." 

"Maybe he'd give it up." 

"I thought he would, once." Hilde admitted. "I waited. But everytime that Heero Yuy came around, they'd go off together. I can't wait any longer. I'm going on nineteen, for Pete's sake! Most girls my age are already married and have houses of their own."   
"Is that why your marrying me?" Quatre asked. "Just to be married?" 

"No!" Hilde sighed. "Look, Cat, I like ya a lot. Maybe I even loved you. I mean, any girl in this town would consider herself lucky to be with you." 

"Why?" Quatre asked. Hilde looked at him and laughed. 

"Why?" she answered. "Well, cause you're funny an' smart an' handsome an'…" she paused. "And 'cause you can be trusted. Once you give your word, ya don't back down, no matter what. That's why Zechs made you his deputy. He respects ya a lot." 

Quatre nodded. They began to walk again. 

"Maybe, you could give Duo one more chance?" he asked. 

"I've given him all he's goin' to get." Hilde answered. "He's not interested in marriage, Cat. I found that out the hard way." 

* * * 

Duo stared sourly at the rushing river. He threw a stone and watched it sink. Hilde engaged! To Quatre Winner of all people. Duo's jaw clenched. He had liked Quatre, a little anyway. Enough not to shoot him in their several conflicts. But now…Duo's frown deepened and he threw another stone in. 

_Ahh, who are you kidding?_ He thought. _Hilde didn't have to accept him. Face it Maxwell, ya lost her 'cause you're a good-for-nothing. _

"Cut it out Duo." Heero said, looking over their gear. 

"Why should I?" he asked. 

"Because the boss expects us back soon." 

"I might not go back." Duo answered. Heero stopped what he was doing and looked up. Duo thought, in grim amusement, that this would probably be the one and only time he would shock Heero Yuy. 

"You need to forget it, Duo." Heero said, getting back to work. "You need to forget her." 

"How?" Duo demanded. "The same way you 'forgot' Relena and broke her heart. Broke it so bad she went back East." 

Heero shrugged. Duo seethed. 

"I can't, Heero! Hilde has been the only woman…" he shook his head. "But you wouldn't understand that would you? You don't care. You don't care about yourself and you didn't care about her." 

Heero hit Duo, hard, in the face. Duo fell to the ground, his lip bleeding. Heero stared at him, face devoid of emotion, except for his eyes, which glittered angrily. 

"You leave Rel- _Her_ - out of this." Heero turned around and mounted his horse. "Come on, we have to go now." 

Duo mounted his horse. "No, I ain't going. I'm finished, Heero." Turning his horse, he rode in the opposite direction. Heero watched him go, with mixed emotions. 

* * * 

"Quatre, good you're here." Zechs said as the blond entered the building. Lucrezia was seated in the chair. 

"What's up?" Quatre asked. 

"Dorothy's missing. Has been since last night." Lucrezia answered. Quatre looked at the both of them. 

"Was she kidnapped?" he asked worriedly. 

"No, it doesn't appear so." Zechs answered. "The maid told us that Dorothy apparently went of her own free will. But Dorothy sent us a couple of notes. Here's one." 

Quatre took the paper. On it, in Dorothy's flowing script was this note: 

_Zechs and Quatre, _

Trowa has come to get me. Apparently he has orders of some sort. I am giving this to my maid. I think she is trustworthy. I don't know where I'm being taken or for what purpose. If I don't come back within two days, or do not send you any kind of word, search for me. 

Dorothy 

P.S. – Zechs, tell Quatre not to worry his head off. And keep him safe. I'm half-afraid some body will shoot him because he hesitates. 

Quatre swallowed, and couldn't help but smile at the postscript. He handed the paper back to Zechs. 

"So what are we going to do?" he asked. 

"Well, you are going to the telegram office and see if there's any messages from her. This is the second day. We'll wait till tonight, and if there's still nothing, then we go for her in the morning." 

* * * 

Relena quietly picked up pieces of chalk and finished tiding up the schoolhouse. She smiled to herself. Teaching was helping. Helping her to forget. Cleaning off the chalkboard, she gathered up her things to leave, when the door opened. Turning, her eyes widened. 

"Duo?" she asked. The young man grinned shyly. 

"Hi, Miss Lena." He answered. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked primly. 

"Lena, look, I need your help." He said, walking closer. Relena sighed and put her books down. 

"What is it?" 

"I need your help to get Hilde back." 

"Oh really?" Relena raised an eyebrow. "It didn't occur to you that she might actually fall in love with some one else?" 

Duo looked embarrassed. "I didn't really think on it. Look, Lena, I really do love her. I guess I didn't know how much till now, when I might be losing her. I swear to God, if I get her back, I'll do anything. Become a farmer, rancher, whatever. I swear." 

"Do you really love her?" Relena asked. Duo nodded. 

"Look me straight in the eye and tell me." 

Duo looked at Relena. "I love her, Lena. I've loved for years now, and I don't want to lose her. Not to anything or anyone." _Least of all to Winner. _He added silently. Relena looked at him for a long time. 

"I believe you." She said softly. "I'll do what I can." Duo grinned. 

"Thanks Lena, you don't know how much this means to me." 

"I can imagine." Relena answered softly. "I'll meet you here after classes tomorrow." 

* * * 

Relena talked to Zechs about her day and the antics of her students. Quatre stared glumly at his plate, pushing his food around. Relena looked at him gently for a minute and then asked, "Quatre, are you all right?" 

"What?" Quatre looked up. "Yes, I'm fine. Just not very hungry." Sighing, he pushed himself away from the table. "If you don't mind, I think I'll just go to bed." 

Relena looked at her brother. "Is he all right?" she asked. Zechs thought for a moment. 

"I think he's worried." 

"About what." 

"Not what. Whom." 

Relena looked confused. "I don't get it." 

"Dorothy Catalonia's missing. He's been acting this way since he found out." Zechs answered. 

"Oh. I didn't think they were close friends-" Relena suddenly stopped. "Would you excuse me?" 

Standing up, she left the table quickly. Now it was Zechs' turn to look confused. 

* * * 

Relena knocked on the door. "Cat?" 

Quatre opened the door. "Yes?" 

"Could I come in?" 

Quatre stood aside. Relena entered his small room and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Zechs' said that you were worried about Dorothy Catalonia. Is that true?" 

"Yes." Quatre admitted, rather sulkily. 

"You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?" Relena asked. Quatre looked at her in shock and surprise. 

"Don't deny it." Relena said. "You've fallen in love with her, but you don't know what to do because you're engaged to Hilde." 

"How did you know?" 

"Because of the look in your eyes." Relena answered. "I see that look in my brother's eyes every time he looks at Lucrezia. I saw it in Hilde's eyes when she and Duo were together. I saw it in Heero's eyes when he finally admitted he loved me. I've learned to recognize it. You don't look at Hilde that way. You're polite and nice, but not quite the man in love." 

Quatre sank down next to her. "What am I going to do?" he moaned. Relena put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm not sure." She admitted. "I think the best thing to do, is to get a good night's sleep and try not to worry too much about Ms. Catalonia. She's very good at taking care of herself." Leaning over, she gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "Good night." 

"Night." Quatre answered as she left.

****************************************************

Jaid: See? That wasn't so bad. 

Naga: At least there was one dead body. 

Jaid: Is that all you ever think about? 

Naga: *evil grin* Yes. That and how to torture poor helpless authors. *evil laugh* 

Jaid: *sweatdrop*

******************************************************

Jaid: Okay, this is just a side note. I borrowed a couple of scenes from Shanghai Noon. I couldn't help myself, that is the funniest movie ever! Anyway, I don't own the scenes. 


	3. Broken hearts can heal

Jaid: Yay! A new chapter! 

Jad: A short chapter…

Jaid: *gets out her frying pan*

Jad: Eep! I'll be quiet! 

Jaid: Just to tell you, yes I am working on the sequel to "Seventeen". It's gonna take some time, okay? And thanks to rokjai, who was the only one to review my story. Rokjai you rule!

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep typing these things? Sheesh, just see the first chapter. 

***********************************************************

Chapter Three 

Mieran tapped her fingers on the counter, bored. It wouldn't be the first time. She hated the daily monotony, but Wu Fie had reminded her several times that it was better than the railroad. And she couldn't argue with that. 

"Good afternoon, Mieran." Relena Marquise walked in, smiling. 

"Good afternoon." Mieran answered. 

"I need some more chalk." Relena told her. Mieran nodded, and quickly got it. Relena paid, then picked up the small packet. She paused before walking to the door. 

"Mieran." She said. 

"Yes, miss?" 

"I was wondering if you've seen anything of Miss Hilde lately." 

"She came in yesterday for some cloth. For her wedding dress." 

"I see." Relena paused. "How did she seem to you?" 

Mieran shrugged. "Happy, I guess. Why?" 

"I'm just wondering. I'm not really sure she wants to marry Deputy Winner or not." Relena frowned, lost in thought. 

"She did seem a little lost." Mieran offered. "She kept staring at nothing and didn't hear me when I spoke to her." 

Relena smiled again. "Thanks Mieran, that really helps me right now. I'll see you later, okay?" 

* * * 

Duo fidgeted as he waited for the last of the children to leave. He didn't dare try to contact Hilde himself, for fear that the Sheriff would hear. Finally, he saw Relena wave good bye to the last child. Standing, he quickly made his way to the schoolhouse. 

* * * 

"Quatre doesn't want to marry Hilde?" Duo asked. "Then why the heck did he ask her?" 

"I don't know." Relena admitted. "But you know who he really loves? Dorothy Catalonia." 

Duo choked. "You're joshin'." 

"Nope." Relena shook her head. "Somehow they got engaged but they don't love each other. Quatre told me this morning that Hilde had admitted to him that she's not sure if she does love him, but she likes him a lot. He's convinced she still has feelings for you, but is afraid of getting hurt again." 

"Yeah." Duo sighed. "That'd be my fault." 

"Well, I'll talk to her, but you're going to have to see her sometime." Relena said. 

"What about your brother?" 

"I'll take care of my brother. You've got bigger things to worry about." Relena commented. There was a short pause. "Duo, Hilde said that Heero was on the train too." 

"Yeah, he was." 

"How was he?" she asked. 

"Physically, the same as always. Emotionally? Well, I'm not sure. Of course, with Heero you're never sure." 

Relena nodded, looking as if she had expected that answer. "Does he ever mention me?" 

"In his sleep." Duo said, giving her a half-smile. Relena smiled slightly back. 

"I think he's a little confused right now." Duo said. Relena nodded, then sighed. 

"Goodness!" she exclaimed. "It's getting late and Zechs'll be worried if I don't get back. I'll see ya in a couple of days." 

"What'd ya mean?" 

"Duo," Relena rolled her eyes as she left the building. "Tommorrow's Saturday." With that, she left. 

* * * 

That Sunday after church, Relena approached Lucrezia and Hilde with an invitation to come for dinner. They accepted. 

Needless to say, Dinner was rather tense. Hilde and Relena discussed the wedding, while Lucrezia and Zechs tried not to laugh at Quatre's red face. He kept glaring at them and making faces, but that just set them off even more. 

Quatre was relieved when dinner was over and the "womenfolk" shooed them outside. He collapsed on the steps of the porch and gave a low groan. Zechs laughed. 

"It isn't funny!" Quatre exclaimed. 

"It is from this view." Zechs said. 

"Yeah, well you're not the one who's getting engaged." Quatre commented. "You could at least sympathize with me. Everyone else is just congratulating me." 

"Sorry." Zechs sat down next to the younger man. "I've got a posse together. We'll leave tomorrow morning." 

Quatre nodded. "Good." 

* * * 

Relena knocked on the door. Duo stood behind her, fidgeting. 

"Relax, Duo. It'll be okay." She said. Duo frowned. 

"I'm not so sure." 

"You're selling Hilde short." Relena pointed out. She was about to say more, when Hilde answered the door. She was wearing an apron and blushed a little when she saw Relena. 

"Oh, hi. I was just fixin' supper…" she trailed off when she saw Duo. "What's he doin' here?" 

"Hilde, listen," 

"No!" Hilde looked at Relena in a hurtful manner. "How could you bring him here like this?" 

"Just listen to him Hilde." Relena said. "Give him one more chance. He's just as heartbroken as you. Please." 

Hilde frowned, then crossed her arms. "Fine." 

Duo stepped forward hesitantly. "Hilde, I have to admit that I've been a danged fool. I guess I didn't realize how much I would miss you if I lost ya for real." He paused. "I know I don't deserve anything, but could I have your forgiveness, at least?" 

Hilde swallowed hard. "You've always had that, Duo." She admitted. 

"Really?" Duo looked up hopefully. "I swear Hilde, if you wait for me, I'll do whatever it takes to prove my self to you. I swear." 

"He's already talked to Lucrezia about a job." Relena put in. 

"Really?" Hilde looked surprised. "Did you, Duo?" 

"Yeah. She said she'd think about it." 

Hilde was quiet. "It's not going to be that easy this time Duo. I'm scared you'll leave again." 

"I can't blame ya." Duo admitted. "In fact, I wasn't expecting this much." 

"What about Heero?" Hilde asked. 

"I'm not riding with him ever again. Not as an outlaw." 

Hilde looked at him for along time. "And you promise to be steady?" 

"I'd propose to you now if you weren't already engaged." 

Hilde's eyes got wide. "Really?" 

Duo laughed. "That your favorite word or something? Yes, really." 

"I guess you've grown." Hilde commented. "I'll think about it." 

"Bout what?" 

"Your proposal. Good-night, Lena." Hilde went inside and closed the door. 

Duo looked at Relena in shock. "Did she say what I thought she said?" 

Relena giggled. "Yep. You're not dreaming." 

Duo grinned. "Yeah, I'm not." 

* * * 

Dorothy sat in the small room. She'd been here for several days, with no one but Trowa to talk to. And he was being rather tight lipped. She tapped her fingers on the edge of the chair. The door suddenly opened, and a girl came in. She was Dorothy's age, with pale blonde hair and gray eyes. She was dressed in dirty ragged clothes. Dorothy stood when she entered, but the girl didn't say anything. Just stared at her in silence. 

"Hello." Dorothy said. No answer. 

"I'm Dorothy." 

"I know." The girl answered. 

"Oh. Do you want something?" Dorothy asked. 

"No." The girl answered. "I just wanted to see what you looked like. Maybe give me a clue why he loves you." 

Dorothy blinked. "Who?" 

"You don't even care do you?" the girl said. "Trowa. He's in love with you." 

Dorothy licked her dry lips nervously. The girl continued to stare daggers. Dorothy frowned and peered at her. 

"Midii?" she asked. Midii jumped. 

"How'd you know my name?" she demanded. 

"A lucky guess." 

"Yeah right." 

The two women stared at each other for a long time. The silence was broken as the door slowly opened and a man entered…

* * * 

Mariemeia shifted slightly. Where was she? And what had happened? Mariemeia slowly sat up, and then it cam back to her. She and Duo had been exploring the mine. Mariemiea slowly sat up, and then it cam back to her. She and Duo had been exploring the mine when Heero and Relena had come up. She and Duo had turned to talk with them, but Mariemiea stepped on a loose rock. The last thing she remembered was her ankle twisting as she fell to the ground. 

Mariemeia rubbed her head, then noticed that her hair was not in its usual sleek skullcap. It was in two braids. Mariemeia's blue eyes snapped opened and to her shock, she was wearing white stockings, brown boots, and a red calico dress. 

"Uh-oh." 

* * * 

"Well, Ms. Catalonia." The man said. "It's nice that you finally joined us." 

"I'm not sure that I have joined." Dorothy said. The man smiled, rather coldly. 

"Midii, go get Trowa up here." He commanded. The girl left the room. 

"Ms. Catalonia," he said. "I'm afraid you'll have very little choice about your next steps." 

*********************************************************

Jad: Oooo, bad guy! 

Naga: No duh, Captain Obvious. 

Jaid: Cut it out you guys. Okay, ppls, I need ideas, 'cause, to be truthful, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS!

Naga: Sheesh, did you have to shout in my ear? 

Jaid: Please review! 

Naga: Or else! *brandishes scythe and grins wickedly* 


	4. "Where am I and who are you?"

Jaid: Hi guys. Sorry this chapter took so long to post. School's been keeping me busy so I can only get to the computer on weekends. Sorry! 

Jad: Hey, Jaid, what was that green stuff for? 

Jaid: Science. Why? 

Jad: Oh, well, Naga's eating it. 

Jaid: AHHH! NAGA, PUT THAT AWAY! (runs toward kitchen) 

Jad: Oops. Heh, heh, anyway, on with the story! 

**********************************************************

Chapter Four 

Mariemiea winced as she tried to stand up. _I probably twisted my ankle._ She thought. _Great. I want Mom!_ Sitting back down she pouted, and then tried not to cry as she realized it was getting very dark. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself. _I won't cry, I won't! It's just a dream. In a minute I'll wake up and Mr. Maxwell will take me back to Mom. _

The sound of hoofbeats brought Mariemiea out of her reverie. She looked up as a voice called, "Hello, anybody in here?" 

"I am." She stuttered. "I've twisted my ankle." 

A man came in walking closer. Mareimiea frowned; she couldn't place him, as dark as it was. 

"Come on." He said gently, picking her up. "We'll check your ankle outside." 

* * * 

"Catherine," Une said firmly, "Where is your brother?" 

Catherine's eyes were wide and innocent. "I don't know. He just left. I haven't seen him."

Une frowned and her brown eyes narrowed. "You know I don't believe a word of that. If he's not back in a couple of days, you both are out. I'm tired of him disappearing all the time. I pay him to manage the saloon." 

Catherine swallowed and nodded her head. She had learned the only way to keep her job was to agree with Une. 

_Triton,_ she thought as Une left the building. _You're going to have to be very careful._

* * * 

"Okay." The man placed Mariemeia gently on the ground and pulled off the boot. He felt her ankle and rotated it some. 

"I think you just sprained it." He said. "You'll be okay." 

"Mr. Chang?" she asked. The man smiled. 

"I wondered if you would recognize me. Your mother asked me to look for you." Wu Fie put the boot on Mariemeia's foot again and put her on top of his horse. "Why didn't you go to school Marie?" he asked. 

Mariemiea suddenly felt her self blush, but she didn't know why. "I don't know." She finally stuttered. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I just wanna go home!" 

"Don't cry." Wu Fie said, perhaps harsher than he meant to be. "There's nothing to cry about. I'll take you home now." 

* * * 

"Nothing." Zechs sighed. "Dead end." 

Quatre swallowed. "I'm really worried about her." 

"Yeah, so am I." Zechs said. "And the thing is, I've no idea what to do next." 

"Go back?" Quatre asked. "Or do we go on to the next town?" 

"I don't know." Zechs sighed. "I can ask Trieze how far to the next town." 

Both men had been surprised to see Trieze period, and had been even more surprised to find that he was the town banker. 

While Zechs questioned Trieze, Quatre looked out across the prairie. The sun was rapidly setting. Quatre frowned worriedly. Why did Dorothy have to tell them to wait two days? The trail was almost non-existent. 

"Trieze says it's almost a day's ride away." Zechs said, coming back over. 

Quatre nodded. "Tomorrow then?" 

"Early." Zechs agreed.

* * * 

Relena tapped her fingers on the table, staring at the wall. She looked rather hopelessly at dinner, which was lukewarm by now. Zechs and Quatre were both late. Relena only prayed that it wasn't another incident. The last time they'd been late, Quatre had come home with a bullet in his arm. 

She heard the door open and relaxed as her brother's voice floated down the hallway. 

"Hey, Lena." He said, coming in. "Sorry we're late. We'll clean up and be down in a sec." 

Relena smiled and nodded. 

Dinner was a silent meal. Afterwards, Relena asked Quatre if he was too tired to help her with dishes. The blond had smiled and told her he would help. 

"I saw Duo today." Relena said, as she handed Quatre a plate to dry. 

"Oh." Quatre answered absentmindedly. 

"And we went to see Hilde." Relena went on. "Duo and I." She repeated. 

"Oh." Quatre blinked. "Wait, _Duo_ went to see Hilde?" 

"Yes. Anyway, I think that you're right. They're still in love." Relena finished the plates and began washing the cups. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Quatre asked. Relena smiled. 

"So, you won't be completely shocked when Hilde breaks the engagement?" she said. Quatre smiled. 

* * * 

Wu Fie knocked on the door of a small, but nice house near the bank. It was opened by a slender woman, with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. 

"Wu Fie." The woman said. "Oh, you found her! Come in!" 

Mariemiea felt confused. Who was this woman? She certainly wasn't "Mom". 

Wu Fie set her down in a chair. "I think she has sprained her ankle and she has a nasty bump on her head." He said. 

"Well, as long as she's all right." The woman embraced Mariemiea tightly. "Don't you ever run off like that again, do you hear? There was no way for me to know where you were. What would I say to your father if something happened to you?" 

Mariemie blinked. "Who are you?" she asked. 

The woman let her go and looked at her in shock. "Your mother." She looked at the Chinaman. "You did say she bumped her head?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh." Mrs. Khushrenda thought for a moment. "Wu Fie, I now it's a lot to ask, but would you stop by the doctor's on the way home and send her here?" 

"I will. Good day." 

"Thank you." Mrs. Khushrenda said as he left. "Mary!" 

A middle aged black woman came in. "Yes?" 

"Would you take Mareimeia up to her room? She's sprained her ankle." 

"Wait!" Mariemeia shouted. "I want my Mom! You're not her! And I don't have a father. He died!" 

The blonde woman and the maid exchanged glances. 

"I'll take care of her." Mary finally said. She picked up the little girl in her strong arms and carried her, protesting, up the stairs. 

* * * 

"Is she all right?" 

Sally Po nodded, looking somewhat confused. "It's just a sprained ankle and a slight concussion. Hardly enough to cause amnesia. I don't know, Leia." 

Leia Barton Khusrenda sighed. "She was acting so strangely. Like she didn't know me." Her statement was cut off by a fit of coughing. Sally took her gently, but firmly by the arm and led her to a settee and sat her down. 

"Have you been resting like I told you too?" she asked. Leia looked slightly guilty. 

"I mean too. But-" 

"No buts." Sally said. "Listen Leia, when I deliver your baby six months from now, I want him to have a healthy mother to take care of him." 

Leia nodded. "It's just so hard. I don't like just sitting here." 

"Read or sew." Sally said. "You can walk, but not too much. I might have to confine you to complete bed rest if you keep going like this. And as for the house and garden, that's why Mary's here. I know you dislike it, but that's the way it is." 

Leia nodded again. Sally straightened and sighed. "I have to go now." She picked up her bag. "Maybe you and Mareimeia can spend some time together, since she has to stay in bed with that ankle." 

"Thank you Sally. I'm sorry I'm so difficult." 

Sally smiled softly. "I'll send the bill later." 

* * * 

Midii stiffly set Dorothy's tray of food on the table. Dorothy sighed as she tried to eat it. She was getting dreadfully tired of everything, the food, the room, not to mention the company. And not knowing what was going on was bugging her too. 

"So, what delightful news do we have for today?" 

Midii just glared at her. 

"Not talking again? I swear, you and Trowa must've gone to the same school or something." 

No answer. Dorothy sighed and put her spoon down. "Fine don't talk. But do you have to glare at me?" 

Midii didn't answer again. Dorothy tried glaring back, but it didn't work. Midii didn't even bat an eyelash. 

"I feel like a blasted nun or something." Dorothy muttered. She pushed the tray away. 

"Not hungry?" Midii asked almost mockingly. 

Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, we can talk, can we? To answer your question, no, not really. Why, do you want it?" She asked sardonically and pushed the tray towards the smaller girl. 

To her surprise, Midii took the spoon and began to eat. Dorothy blinked. She hadn't expected that. 

"I don't get a lot of attention around here." Midii explained between bites. 

"I guess not." Dorothy commented. "Why do you stay here?" 

Midii stopped eating. "That's non of your business." 

"Well, excuse me. If I were you I wouldn't put up with this." 

"You're not me, and you don't understand!" Midii cried. Abruptly, she got up, picked up the tray and left the room. Dorothy waited a few moments, then got up and tried the door. She smiled. It was unlocked. 

* * * 

Trieze entered the quiet house. Leia was in the parlor, sewing. She looked up and smiled as he came in and kissed her on the top of the head. 

"Where's Marie?" he asked. 

"In bed." Leia answered. "She skipped school to go to the old gold mine and twisted her ankle. We've already eaten, but I think Mary has something for you in the kitchen." 

Trieze nodded, then left the room. Passing by the kitchen, he called, "I'll be right down, Mary. I want to see Mariemiea first." 

Mariemiea was in her bed, reading a book in a rather bored way. 

"Hello Princess." Treize said, sitting on her bed. She looked up and stared at him mournfully. 

"Are you my father?" she asked. Trieze blinked. 

"Yes." He answered. 

"Oh." Mariemiea looked back at her book, but then looked at him again, this time closer. He did look like the picture Mom had on her nightstand, she thought. Hesitantly, she reached up to touch his face. Trieze smiled, but there was concern in his eyes. 

"What's wrong, Princess?" he asked. "You're looking at me like you've never seen me before." 

_"I haven't"_ Mariemiea wanted to say, but she just shrugged and looked at the book Leia had given to her. 

"I suppose you know now why we don't like you going to the mine." Trieze said. Mariemiea nodded. 

"Sorry." She said, although she really wasn't sure why she was sorry. "I won't do it again. I promise." 

"Good." Trieze said. "You read your book. I'll see you in the morning." 

Mariemeia nodded and watched the tall man leave the room. She shivered. 

_This is so weird. _

*******************************************************

Naga: Hee, hee. That was fun. 

Jad: How'd you eat that stuff? I don't think it's edible. 

Naga: Now it is. *grins*

Jad: *makes a face*

Jaid: Naga, you are so dead. What am I going to do for Science now? 

Naga: I guess you'll have to do it tonight. 

Jaid: I hate you…

Jad: Uh, review please! Reviews are what keep Jaid happy and a happy Jaid writes faster! 


	5. "Does he really know what he's doing?"

Jaid: I'm back! 

Jad: AHHH! TAKE COVER! 

*Jad and Naga snicker*

Jaid: *Death glare* 

Jad: *sweatdrop* Uhh, I meant start over? 

Naga: *rolls eyes*

Jad: Heh, heh, let's just do the story. 

A/N: Thank you J.B. for your two reviews! Here's a rose @-----. ^___^

*********************************************************************

Chapter Five 

Dorothy carefully crept into the hallway. It was dark and dirty. Dorothy frowned and walked down the length of it, wishing that the landing wasn't at such a blind turn. Turning the corner, she came face to face with Midii. Apparently the girl had remembered the unlocked door and had come back. 

Midii's gray eyes widened. Dorothy grabbed her and clamped a hand across her mouth. Midii struggled. For a tiny girl, she was pretty strong and Dorothy's grip loosened. 

"What are you doing?" Midii gasped. 

"What do you think?" Dorothy hissed. 

"Stop, I won't run." Midii said. The two girls stopped struggling, but Dorothy did not let go of Midii's arm. 

"You can't go out there." Midii warned. "You don't understand." 

"That's the second time you've said that." Dorothy commented. "What are you talking about?" 

"Please, just go back to your room." 

"Like hell I'm going back in there!" Dorothy answered. Midii frowned, and was about to speak, when voices were heard. 

"Listen, you have to go back now!" Midii argued. 

"Shh! I heard one of them mention –" 

"Go back to your room or I'll scream. Then they will know you've gotten out and the result will not be pleasant for either of us." Midii warned. "Now." 

Dorothy pursed her lips into a thin line. Normally, she would've dared Midii to try it, but now, with no weapons, and in a rather bulky dress, she knew things could go wrong. Stiffly turning, she walked back to her room. Midii closed the door and locked it. Then she leaned against it and breathed a sigh of relief. 

* * * 

Mariemeia frowned as she waited on the bench outside the General Store. Mary had taken her there and promised a "sweet" if she behaved. Mariemiea sighed and toyed with one of her braids. 

"Mariemeia?" 

Mariemeia looked up. "Ms. Noin!" 

Lucrezia bent over and smiled. "Well, how are we, Ms. Khushrenda?" 

"I want to go home." Mariemeia said. "But no one seems to know what I'm talking about." 

Lucrezia frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean I want Mom! Not what's-her-name. It's really weird. I thought my daddy was dead." 

Lucrezia blinked. "Mariemeia, what is the last thing you remember before you got here?" 

"Mr. Maxwell and I were in the gold mine and I tripped and fell, and woke up here." Mariemeia told her. "Does this mean you believe me?" 

"The almost exact same thing happened to me, Zechs, Quatre and Dorothy." Lucrezia explained. "Only we didn't hit our heads." 

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Mariemeia asked. "I want my old room back, and I want Mom. I hate these dresses." 

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Lucrezia admitted. "Don't worry Marie, just pretend that you've lived here forever for a while and I'll worry about getting us home." 

"Yes, ma'am." Mariemeia said. 

* * * 

"There you are!" 

Trowa turned to face his sister. She stood, hands on her hips and her eyes were sparkling with anger. 

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "What's been going on? You know Une was on my case again." She looked at the open bag on his bed. "You're not leaving again?" 

"I have to." 

"No!" 

"Catherine-" 

"NO!" A tear shone in her eye. "Don't you understand, Triton? It's getting to be too dangerous. Une suspects something, especially since that Catalonia woman went missing. Did you have something to do with that?" 

Trowa turned away. 

"Triton answer me!" 

"I can't." He walked over and took Catherine's hand. "Look, after this is over, we'll have enough money to go wherever you want, even back to France. Back home." 

Catherine swallowed. "I'd rather stay here a poor woman than to lose my brother. Triton, you're the only thing I have left." 

"I know. I'll be careful." 

"What about the girl?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I think you know Triton." Catherine said quietly. "What is your boss going to do with her?" 

"I don't know. Nothing worse than ransom money, surely." 

"How come I don't believe you?" Catherine asked. 

Trowa looked at her in silence for a long time. "I'll be back by tomorrow evening." Then he left. 

* * * 

"I am going to get out of here." Dorothy muttered. Thoughtfully, she looked around the room. 

_Hmm, Chair's too heavy for me to lift. Can't do anything with a cot. No windows. Damn! There has to be a way. _She sighed. _I just can't see it. _

* * * 

Zechs tapped the armrest of his chair. Sheriff Mueller was not being helpful. 

"Look, a lady is missing and I need to find her." He said. "Can I at least check around the town and ask people if they've seen her?" 

"I'm afraid not." Mueller answered. "As I've told you, we've already made inquiries. There's no reason for you to do it again." 

Zechs pressed his lips into a thin line. "Listen, can I just do for my peace of mind?" 

"Like I've told you-" 

"Sheriff Mueller," Zechs interrupted. "I could care less about it upsetting the townsfolk at this moment. The point is, is that a lady has been kidnapped and taken some where in the surrounding area. I need to find her and you are not helping. I would've liked to have your sanction to question the people around here, but I will do it, with or without your permission." 

Mueller's face darkened. "I would not advise that, Marquise." He warned. 

"If that's all you have to say, then I'll say good-bye." Zechs stood, nodded farewell, and left the building. Mueller watched him go with a look of contempt. 

* * * 

Mariemeia shifted in her seat. Sally had said that her ankle was well enough to walk on with a cane, so Leia had sent her to school. Some of the other kids had greeted her, but she was not sure what to say to them. 

"All right, students." The teacher said. "Settle down. Let's start." The young woman paused. "Is something the matter Mariemeia?" 

Mariemeia blinked and shut her mouth. "Uh, no Ms. Relena." She said. 

"Good, then lets' get on with our lessons, shall we?" 

Relena began writing math sums for the first graders on the board. Mariemeia began to copy them down, then raised her hand. 

"Yes, Mariemeia? Do you need help?" Relena asked. 

"Could I have some harder problems, please? I already know these ones." Mariemeia answered. Relena blinked. 

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You're in the first grade class, and these are the problems for your group." 

"But I already know them, and it's boring to do them over again." Mariemeia explained. 

"When did you learn them?" Relena asked. 

"Last year. My mom taught me them." Mariemeia said. 

"She did?" Relena asked. "All right, I guess we'll move you up to the second grade class." 

"Thank you." Mariemeia said. Relena turned back to the chalkboard, feeling slightly confused. 

* * * 

"Trowa, you're back." Midii said. Trowa brushed past her quickly. 

"What's wrong?" she called, coming after him. 

"Sheriff Marquise and his deputy are in town." Trowa answered tersely. "Does the boss still have Catalonia here?" 

"Yes." Midii answered. 

"Great." Trowa stopped walking and leaned against the wall. "Does he know what's he's doing, Midii? Does he really know?" 

Midii shrugged. "It's a little late for us to back out now, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." Trowa looked at her. "I'm sorry Midii." 

"For what?" 

"For getting you mixed up in this. I swear I didn't know it would go this far." 

Midii was quiet for a minute. "It's okay. I knew what I was getting into." 

"Yeah." Trowa sighed. "Okay, I need your help with something." 

"What?" 

"Come on." Trowa said. "I'll explain a little later." 

* * * 

"Wu Fie! Wu Fie!" Mieran ran into the two tiny rooms she and her husband shared above the store. "A letter, we've got a letter!" 

Wu Fie looked up from the accounts he was adding. Mieran, smiling, handed him the letter. Wu Fie looked at it for a moment, then paled and tore the envelope open. Mieran looked at him in confusion as he silently read the letter to himself. Swearing angrily under his breath, he hit the wall hard. Mieran jumped, and picked up the letter that he had dropped. Unlike her husband, she could not read English, and didn't know what had caused him to be so angry. 

"Wu Fie, what's wrong?" 

He didn't answer. 

"Wu Fie-" 

"Not now, Mieran!" he snapped, then began pacing the room talking to himself under his breath. Mieran watched him anxiously. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her. 

"Mieran, can you handle the store tomorrow?" he said. Mieran nodded. 

"Good. I need to look after something. I'll be gone all day tomorrow." He said. There was a pause. 

"I suppose I should get on with dinner." Mieran commented, then looked pointedly at Wu Fie's work. He nodded and sat back down. Mieran began to cook, but kept stealing glances at her husband, wondering what had caused him to work himself up like that. Usually Wu Fie was so calm. 

"Wu Fie, what's going on?" she asked. 

"Nothing that concerns you." Wu Fie answered, not unkindly. Mieran frowned. 

"I think it would concern me." She commented. "Since it has you so upset." 

Wu Fie sighed and turned to look at her. "Mieran, I cannot explain everything to you right now." 

"But you will?" Mieran interrupted. Wu Fie frowned. 

"Maybe." 

"Wu Fie!" 

"Mieran, please!" Wu Fie took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I need it to be quiet right now. I need to think." 

Mieran sighed and nodded. Wu Fie went back to work. 

* * * 

"We'll stay in the hotel tonight." Zechs said to Quatre. "I didn't get any farther with Mueller and his Deputy." 

"I thought you looked rather frustrated." Quatre said. "Do you think she's here?" 

"We'll find out tomorrow." 

Quatre got their horses taken care of while Zechs got them rooms. When Quatre and Zechs walked up the stairs, a girl bumped into them. 

"Oh sorry." She said. 

"That's all right." Zechs answered absentmindedly. She hurried past them and walked down the stairs. Quatre watched her go. 

"Zechs, that looked an awful lot like Midii." He commented. 

"What?" Zechs turned, but the girl had already disappeared. 

* * * 

"We have to move her sometime." Trowa commented. The man sitting in front of him, known as "The Boss" simply looked at him complacently. 

"I am aware of that, Barton. We simply don't have another place to put her right now." He said. 

"But Marquise and Winner are both here." 

"That can be taken care of." The boss told him. "Are you really so afraid of those two gentlemen?" 

"No, I'm just wondering if you really know what you're doing." 

"I do, Mr. Barton, I do." 

The door opened and another young man entered. 

"Ahh, Heero you're finally here. Barton, you're dismissed." 

Trowa nodded and left. Heero sat down in his chair. 

"You're late, Heero." Boss said reproachfully. "I expected you two days ago." 

Heero didn't answer. 

"I heard you and Maxwell had a little problem with the train heist. Marquise and Winner again?" 

Heero nodded. 

"Where's that loudmouth who's always with you." 

"He's dropped out." Heero said. 

"What?" 

"He dropped out." 

"Why?" 

Heero shrugged. 

"Wonderful." The other man muttered. "He'll have to be taken care of too. But in the meantime, Heero, I have a job for you. Marquise and Winner are in town and I need someone to take care of Winner." 

"And not the Sheriff." Heero said. It was not a question. 

"No, I need Marquise alive a little longer." His boss said. "But it would shake his morale a bit to have his best friend killed or missing. I don't care what you do; if you don't want to kill him directly, at least injure him badly so he's off of this. Just get him out of the picture." 

Heero nodded. "Mission Accepted." 

**************************************************************

Jad: Mission Accepted? What kind of a cliché is that? 

Jaid: Oh, bug off, I thought it was funny. Didn't you Naga? 

Naga: Define funny. 

Jaid: *Death glare*

Naga: *Glares right back*

Jad: Guys? Uh, guys? 


	6. "'No!' Quatre inwardly cried. 'Not when ...

Jad: Guys, you can stop the glaring contest now. Guys? 

*No response* 

Jad: *sigh* Uh, here's chapter six. Enjoy. Jaid? Naga? Hello? 

*******************************************************

Chapter Six 

Dorothy sat up as the door opened. Two men entered. One was Trowa, then other she didn't recognize. 

"Get up." The unknown man ordered. 

"Why? What's going on?" Dorothy demanded. The man didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed her roughly by the arm and hauled her to her feet. 

"Now, listen Missy," he said. "You can either be good and come along quietly or we can make it more difficult for you, see?" 

"No I don't." Dorothy said. "I went willingly with Trowa the first time and look were it's gotten me. I'm not going anywhere." 

"Dorothy," Trowa said quietly. "Please." 

"No!" Dorothy shouted. "And if either of you come near me I'll scream." 

"Look, Dorothy, I don't want to hurt you-" Trowa began, coming towards her. 

"Then why'd you bring me here in the first place?" Dorothy practically shouted. 

"Dorothy, listen I promise we'll get you home as soon as possible. Please, just trust me." Trowa said. 

Dorothy glared at him. "Trust you? Why should I?" 

He winced slightly. Dorothy crossed her arms. "I'm waiting." She said. 

"Because I would never hurt you." Trowa told her. "Now, please come." 

Dorothy looked at him for a long time. "You're scared." She whispered. "You're scared to death." 

Trowa looked away. Dorothy couldn't help but smirk. "Fine." She said louder. "I'll come." 

"Huh." The other man tied her wrists together and the three of them descended the stairs. 

* * * 

Quatre sighed as he walked around the streets. He had been feeling restless and had told Zechs he was taking a walk. Passing one old building, he caught sight of three figures. Two men and a woman who had a shawl over her head and shoulders. The woman was on a horse and the men were talking. Quatre frowned. One of the men looked like Trowa. Walking quietly, he tried to get closer. He stopped when the woman looked right at him. 

"Dorothy!" he whispered. Shocked, he walked right into a crate and knocked it over. Trowa and his companion stopped talking. They both took out their guns and began to walk towards Quatre's hiding place. Dorothy closed her eyes and shook her head. Quatre couldn't even rescue her properly. Opening them again, she saw another figure aiming directly at Quatre's head. 

"Quatre!" She screamed. "Drop, now!" 

Quatre dropped as a bullet thudded right where his head had been. _Oh, this is so not good._

Aiming, he quickly shot Trowa's companion in the shoulder. The man dropped, and Trowa wheeled around. He quickly mounted Dorothy's horse and the two of them rode off. 

_No!_ Quatre inwardly cried. _Not when I'm so close! _Another shot distracted him. Turning, he tried to see where his unknown assailant was. 

"QUATRE!" He heard Dorothy scream.

"Ahh!" He winced as a bullet lodged in his upper arm. He fired a shot in the direction of the bullet as he sank into a crouch. 

* * * 

Zechs walked to streets just as restlessly as Quatre had done. He had become worried when Quatre hadn't come back. Stopping, he heard gunshots. Zechs took off at a run towards the sound. 

He found Quatre wedged between a few barrels and a wall of crates holding a bloody arm. 

"Are you all right?" Zechs asked. Another shot splintered the wood close to Quatre's head. 

"Dorothy." The boy gasped. "That way. Trowa. On a horse." He pushed Zechs away feebly. "I'll be fine. I've got my gun. Go now or we might lose her!" 

Cursing inwardly, Zechs got up and ran towards the stables where their horses were bedded for the night. 

Quatre waited a little then tried to stand. **_BAM!_** Quatre cried out as a bullet hit his thigh. _This is really not good. _He raised his gun again and heard the telltale click of an empty chamber. _This is really, really not good. _

He sighed. "Okay, whoever is out there, I'm out of bullets." He paused. No answer. 

"Look, can't we talk about this or something. Chiefly the fact that you started the shooting and I didn't?" 

He heard footsteps approaching. A silhouette of a man of about roughly Quatre's height stood in front of him. 

"Uh, did I mention I was out of bullets?" Quatre said feebly. 

"Funny." The figure said as he brought his pistol up to bear on Quatre. "I'm not." 

* * * 

"Let me go!" Dorothy shouted, struggling. "Let me down, now!" 

"Stop it, Dorothy or I'll have to hit you." Trowa warned. 

"But Quatre." Dorothy continued to struggle. "Somebody shot Quatre. LET ME DOWN NOW!" 

"I didn't want to do this." Trowa said. Taking the pistol he still held in one hand, he hit Dorothy's head with the butt end. She sagged in his arms. 

"Sorry." Trowa apologized softly. 

* * * 

Catherine sat by the window, drumming her fingers on the table. 

"Where is he?" she asked herself. "Triton, you promised. _You promised!_"

* * * 

Mariemeia woke up with the sense that something was wrong. Getting out of bed she limped painfully down the stairs. She heard Mary and Trieze talking in the kitchen. Creeping closer to the door, she sat quietly to hear their conversation. 

"I'm going for the doctor right now." Trieze was saying. "I don't like the way she looks." 

"Yes, sir. I'll take care of her." Mary answered. 

"Thank you, Mary. You've been a big help lately." Trieze told her. "I'll be back as soon as possible." 

Mariemeia heard her father leave by the back door. _What's going on?_ She wondered. Going back up the stairs, she entered her parents' bedroom. Leia was on the bed, her strawberry blonde hair spread across the pillow. 

"Mother?" Mariemeia asked. Leia turned towards her and smiled thinly. 

"Hello dear." She said weakly. Mariemeia looked at the woman worriedly. 

"What's wrong? You look sick." She commented. Leia's smile turned sad. 

"I am. Marie, do you remember when I told you that you were going to have a little baby brother and that the baby was living in Mother's stomach for a while?" 

Mariemeia nodded. "Yes." 

"Well, something's wrong." A look of pain crossed the young woman's face. "You need to go back to bed now, dear." 

Mariemeia went towards the door and paused. She didn't want to go, but wasn't sure why. "Can't I stay?" she whispered. "Just until Dr. Po gets here?" 

Leia smiled and nodded. "If you want." She said. Mariemeia ran over and climbed on the bed to sit next to her mother. 

* * * 

Quatre swallowed as he stared at the gun. 

"Heero?" he asked. 

The figure merely stared, not answering. 

_I'm guessing that's a yes._ Quatre thought. He looked at the barrel of the gun again. _At least I know how Relena felt all those times. _

"Are you going to kill me?" he finally asked. 

"Is there a reason for me not too?" Heero asked. 

"I guess not." Quatre answered and closed his eyes. The pain was getting bad and the loss of blood was making the world spin round. 

Heero stared at him coldly, then pulled the trigger. 

* * * 

Leia bit her tongue. Mariemeia was sitting with her and she didn't want to frighten the girl by groaning or crying out in pain. 

"Here," Mariemeia said. "Hold my hand." 

"I might break it, dear." Leia gasped. Mariemeia bit her lip, then looked up as the door opened and Sally entered, looking like she had just been woken up. 

"Marie, you're father wants you downstairs." 

The young redhead nodded and exited the room. 

"All right, Leia, let's see what's wrong." 

The other woman nodded, then let out a strangled cry. Sally pursed her lips with concern as she felt Leia's hot forehead. 

* * * 

"What are you doing?" 

Heero slightly jumped and hit Quatre in the shoulder instead of the chest. He turned. Midii stood there. 

"Whose that?" she asked. 

"Deputy Winner." He answered. He looked critically at the unconscious man. Quatre was losing a lot of blood and wouldn't live long. Taking Midii by the arm, he walked her out of the alleyway. 

"Don't sneak up on me again." He warned. "I might just blow your head off one day." 

"You're just going to leave him there?" Midii asked.

"Yes." Heero answered, walking away. 

"But-" 

"Midii, we have to go." Heero said. Midii pursed her lips, then ran after him. 

* * * 

Trowa turned and mentally cursed. Zechs was catching up with them. Dorothy was still unconscious, but that didn't help much. Trowa pushed his bay horse harder. 

* * * 

Mariemeia swung her feet back and forth. Trieze sat on the settee next to her, staring ahead into nothing. 

"Daddy?" she said. "Daddy?" 

"Hm? Yes, Princess?" 

"What's wrong with Mrs.- uh, Mother?" 

Trieze sighed. "I don't know." 

Mariemeia climbed up on his knee. He held her tightly and she hugged him. 

"Don't worry." She said. "I'm sure it'll be okay." 

"I hope so honey." Trieze answered. "I hope so." 

* * * 

"Hey Auda, look at this." 

"Ooh, look likes he got caught in a bad fight." Auda said. 

His companion pushed his dark glasses up on his nose. "Suppose we should take him with us?" 

Auda bent down. 

"Whatca doing?" 

"Making sure he's still alive." Auda answered. "No point in hauling a dead body around, Abdul." 

"Yeah. Suppose boss'll mind?" 

"Don't know." Auda checked the young man's pulse. "He's still breathing. Lost a lota blood though." He stood and brushed his pants off. "Can't leave him here." 

"No, I guess not." Abdul said. "I'll go get the wagon." 

* * * 

"Come on." Zechs muttered. "Come on." As if sensing his mood, Zechs' black horse galloped a little harder. Quickly, the ground between him and Trowa was gaining. For a moment, Zechs wished he had Quatre or Lucrezia with him. It was usually better to have a partner. 

* * * 

Trieze paced the room restlessly. Mariemeia had fallen asleep on the couch. Absentmindedly, Trieze looked at the clock. It was early morning. 

"Trieze?" 

He turned as Sally entered the room. 

"Yes?" he answered, surprised at how hoarse he sounded. "Is Leia-?" 

"She's alive." Sally answered. "But, I'm afraid, you've lost the baby." 

"What? How?" 

"I'm not sure. But the baby is dead. I'm sorry." 

Trieze nodded. "And Leia?" 

"Asleep. She needs to rest." Sally said. "But that's all I can do for her right now." 

Trieze nodded again. "Thank you." He whispered. 

"I'll be around later in the morning to check on her." Sally said, taking her bag and cloak. "You should try and get some rest." So saying, she left. 

* * * 

Later that day, Mieran woke to find that Wu Fie had already left. Shrugging, she ate a quick breakfast and opened the store. 

"Good morning." A cheerful young man said. 

"Good morning." Mieran answered. "What can I do for you?" 

"Um, I'm kinda looking for a present." He said. 

"For?" 

"A girl." 

"Would she be your sister?" Mieran asked. The boy blushed. 

"Uh, no. Sweetheart. Sort of." 

Mieran smiled. "I show you what jewelry we have." 

"Oh, Okay." 

Mieran led him to a case. "Here we are, Mr. –?" 

"Maxwell. Duo Maxwell." 

"Well, look them over and see which one you want." 

* * * 

Trowa and Zechs had finally stopped. Both their horses were exhausted, barely able to walk. 

"Don't come any closer." Trowa warned. "Or I'll shoot her." 

Zechs paused. 

Dorothy shifted. "Ow." She moaned. "My head." She blinked as she felt the cold feel of metal against her temple. 

"Zechs!" she cried. "Where's Quatre?" 

"I don't know." Zechs answered. "Barton, just let her go. I only want the girl." 

"No." Trowa said. 

"Look, we'll stand here all day if we have too." Zechs warned. 

"All right." Trowa said. Zechs sighed. 

"Oh, boy." He muttered. 

* * * 

Une knocked on the door and waited. As the door opened, she turned to see Mary. 

"Is Mr. Khushrenda at home?" she asked. 

Mary nodded and showed her in. 

"Trieze?" 

He was standing near the fireplace and turned as she walked in. "Anne." 

"I just heard." Une said. "Is Leia all right?" 

"Weak, but she should be fine." Trieze answered. 

Une nodded. "I thought I would offer to take Mariemeia for a few days. Just until Leia feels up to having a little girl around." 

"I don't know." Trieze said doubtfully. "Mariemeia has been rather attached to her mother. I'll think it over." 

"Okay." Une answered. There was an awkward pause. "Well, I'd better be going." She finally said. 

"Oh." Trieze followed her back to the door. "I'm sorry I'm such lousy company, but-" 

"I understand." Une said. "I'll see you later." 

* * * 

"Where'd you find him?" The big man asked. 

"Lying in an alleyway." Auda answered. "Didn't think you'd object to taking him in, seeing how he was wounded and all, Rashid." 

Rashid shook his head, then frowned. "A deputy?" 

"Oh." Auda said. "Didn't see that." 

Rashid frowned, deep in thought. "Well, it can't be helped." Sighing, he stood and for a moment, his glance lingered on the wounded boy lying on the cot. "I wonder who he is." 

*********************************************************

Jad: Well, that was interesting. Wasn't it? Guys? Answer me. 

Jaid: HAH! You blinked! 

Naga: No I didn't! 

Jaid: Yes you did! You lose! WOOHOO! (does happy dance) 

Naga: Big deal. You won a stupid glaring contest. 

Jad: Oooh, Naga is a bad loser. 

Naga: Shut up, you dumb Elf. 

Jaid: I won, I won, I won! 

Naga: SHUT UP! *walks away, mumbling under his breath about crazy authoresses and stupid elves* 

Jaid: *blink, blink*

Jad: Wow, I didn't think he would take it so hard. 


	7. "I'm sorry...I had no choice."

Jaid: Hi guys! I managed another chapter. Anywayz, I'm very happy, because Naga and Jad just came up with a killer plot, hee, hee. 

Naga: And now she hasn't shut up. 

Jaid: Oh, be quiet! I'm not that bad. 

Naga: Yes you are. 

*****************************************************************

Chapter Seven 

Zechs and Trowa merely stood, glaring at each other. Dorothy had tried several times to twist out of Trowa's arms, but to no avail. 

"You know guys, this –" 

The rest of her statement was cut off as another horse approached. Trowa looked up apprehensively and Zechs cautiously turned. The third rider paused and cocked his gun at Zechs. 

"Drop your gun." He said. Zech did so, blinking. 

"Wu Fie?" 

"I'm sorry, Sheriff, but I have no choice." The Chinaman said regretfully. "Go on Barton." 

Trowa nodded, replaced his gun and spurred his horse on. Zechs turned to Wu Fie angrily. 

"You'd better have an explanation for this." He said. Wu Fie looked down. 

"I had no choice." He repeated more to himself than to Zechs. 

* * * 

Zechs lost no time in heading back for town. He was worried about Quatre. Anxiously, he scoured the streets and alleyways for his friend. When that didn't work, he checked the hotels and even a brothel, though he was sure Quatre would not go in one. He even went so far as to knock on several people's doors and ask about Quatre. Sheriff Mueller wasn't thrilled at that and demanded that Zechs leave. 

So Zechs went back, pale, worn out and exhausted from the search and two nights with little or no sleep. Entering their small house, he leaned against the wall, trying to think. 

"Zechs?" Lucrezia appeared from the kitchen. 

"Lu." He said, looking up. "What are you doing here?" 

"I've been worried." She answered. "Where's Quatre?" 

"I don't know." Zechs said, then told her what had happened. Lucrezia listened with a grave face. 

"I don't know what to do." Zechs finished. 

"You need to get some sleep." Lucrezia said firmly. "And eat something. Then you'll be able to think. If he's not in the town, maybe some farmer or rancher found him and took him in." 

"Or maybe whoever was shooting at him just dragged off the body somewhere." Zechs pointed out. Lucrezia sighed, then pushed him towards the stairs. 

"Go get some rest." She ordered. 

* * * 

Hilde entered the room, where Lucrezia was busy stuffing things into a bag. 

"What's going on?" she asked. 

"Zechs came back." Lucrezia answered. "Quatre's missing now; possibly dead." 

Hilde gasped. "Oh, no." 

Lucrezia stopped packing things and looked at the younger girl. "I don't know if I'm going or not. If I am, I don't know when I'll be back. Can you handle things?" 

"Yes. Duo'll help. He's very good at it." Hilde answered mechanically. Lucrezia nodded and buckled the bag up. She lifted it off the bed and looked at Hilde in a kindly manner. 

"Bye." She said. 

"Bye." Hilde answered. Lucrezia walked down the hallway, then down the stairs. 

"Lu?" 

Hilde's voice stopped her and she turned. "Yes?" 

"Do you think that's Quatre's going to be okay?" 

"I don't know." Lucrezia answered. "I really don't know." 

* * * 

Quatre's mouth was dry. He blinked. He was lying on a cot in a small, shack-like house that was bare but clean. 

"Oh, you're awake!" 

Quatre cautiously turned his head. "What…where?"

"My name's Savannah." The girl sat next to him. She was small and slender and dark. Her eyes were large and expressive. "Who are you?" 

"Quatre." He answered weakly. "Where am I?" 

"Our little settlement." Savannah answered. "But you shouldn't talk. You've had a bad fever and you're hurt. Just don't try to move." So saying, she got up and walked out of the little shack. 

* * * 

Today was Hilde's birthday. Duo fingered the packet that held the cameo necklace he had bought her. Knocking on the door, he waited. When he received no answer, he frowned, and cautiously entered the house. Walking through the front room and into the kitchen, he found Hilde at the table, staring at the woodwork absentmindedly. 

"Hey." He said softly. Hilde jumped and turned. 

"Duo!" 

"I didn't mean to intrude but," he put the package on the table. "I wanted to say Happy Birthday." 

Hilde's sapphire blue eyes went wide. Fingers trembling slightly, she opened the package. "Oh Duo." She whispered. "It's lovely." 

"Put it on." He urged. 

"I can't." Hilde answered. 

"I'll help-"

"No." Hilde placed the necklace in the box. "I can't accept it Duo." 

"Why not?" 

"I-I mean-it's- It's Quatre." She said. "He disappeared too. He might be dead." Tears welled up in her eyes. "If he is, I'll never get over-" 

"Over what?" 

"Over the fact that I'm just waiting for him to come home so I can tell him I love someone else." Hilde broke into a sob and buried her head in her arms. Duo bit his tongue, then rushed out of the house. 

* * * 

"You don't have to go." Zechs commented. 

"I think I should." Lucrezia said. "You can't find him on your own, and from what you've told me, Mueller isn't going to be much help. I'm going." 

Zechs smiled and looked at her. "I'm glad you are." Lucrezia smiled softly back. 

"Well," Relena said, breaking the moment between the two. "You'd both better be careful." 

"Don't worry Lena." Zechs said, giving her a hug. "We'll be back in no time." 

"Yeah, I'm sure." Was Relena's dry response. 

"Sheriff!" 

The trio turned to see a young man jogging up to them. 

"Duo?" Relena asked. "What are you doing here?" 

"That's a good question." Zechs said icily. 

"Duo's been working for me the past few days, Zechs." Lucrezia whispered. "He'd have nothing to do with this." 

"I heard about Winner." Duo said. "Hilde just told me." 

"Yes, so what is it to you?" Zechs asked. 

"I want to help find him." Duo said. 

"And in return?" 

Relena nudged her brother hard. 

"You drop my charges so I can marry Hilde and we can live in peace." Duo answered firmly. Zechs considered for a moment. 

"All right." He said. "But we're leaving right now." 

"Give me five minutes to get my horse." Duo said. "Be right back." 

* * * 

Dorothy scowled at Trowa, who looked at her with an expression of patience. 

"I said I was sorry." 

"Look, I'm tired, I've been tied up for two whole days-" 

"I wouldn't tie you up if you didn't run away." Trowa interrupted. 

"I'm worried about Quatre and what the hell was Wu Fie doing pointing a gun at Zechs like that? Is he part of your gang too?" 

"Sort of." 

"Oh, sort of!" Dorothy scowled even deeper. "And let's not forget who was pointing a GUN TO MY HEAD!" 

"I had no choice." Trowa said calmly. "If I hadn't, Marquise very likely might've taken you, and that could've gotten me killed." 

"What a shame." 

"I'm glad you think so." 

Dorothy glared at him and he glared back. This went on for several minutes till Dorothy looked away. 

"I hate you." She mumbled. 

"Sorry to hear that." Trowa answered. "You'd better get some sleep." 

* * * 

"I've had it!" Une declared. "Catherine, you and your brother are out, as soon as I find someone else to handle the saloon and hotel." 

"Please, Ms. Une-" 

"No!" Une cut Catherine off. "I have given more than enough chances. I am a businesswoman and my employee keeps running off. You can't keep a hold on him, I can't, so you're both out." 

"But- "

"No buts Ms. Bloom." Une said firmly. "I suggest you pack your things as soon as possible." With that, the brunette turned stiffly and marched out of the building, leaving behind a very teary-eyed Catherine. 

"Great, now what am I going to do?" she whispered. _Oh, when I get my hands on you, Triton Bloom…!_

* * * 

"Wu Fie?" 

The young man jumped, and whirled around. "What?" he snapped. Mieran frowned. 

"You don't have to snap at me!" she said angrily. "I was just asking you to come and help. The store is crowded today." 

Wu Fie bit his tongue. _Stop it Chang. You're a man, not a weakling. _He sighed. "I'm coming." He said. 

"Good." Mieran allowed him to pass her. She placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Wu Fie," she whispered. "What is wrong? Tell me, maybe I can help." 

"How can you?" he answered. "You're just a woman." 

Mieran removed her hand, tears of hurt filling her eyes. 

"Fine." She hissed, and walked away, blinking to prevent the tears from spilling down her cheeks. Wu Fie mentally slapped himself. 

* * * 

"Savannah!" an older woman called. The tiny dark girl came running, her bare feet stirring up the dust. 

"Yes, Mama?" she asked. 

"Tell your father we have company." Mara told her. Savannah followed her mother's gaze to a small dust cloud in the distance. 

"You don't think-?" she asked. 

"Just go get your father." Mara said. 

* * * 

Quatre blinked awake, again. It was noisy outside. Moving carefully, he sat up, then stood, wincing in pain the whole time. Limping to the door, he looked out to see what was going on. 

A small crowd of people was gathered around a rider, but Quatre couldn't see who it was. 

"What are you doing!?" it was Savannah. She firmly took Quatre by the arm and led him back to the cot. 

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked. "You've only got over a fever a day or two ago. You've been badly wounded and here you are getting up and walking around-" 

Quatre began to laugh. Savannah had sounded so much like Iria. She pouted. 

"I didn't think I was being funny." She said. 

"You're not." He assured her. "You just remind me of my sis- uh of a woman I once knew." 

"Where is she?" Savannah asked. 

"Dead." Quatre answered softly. 

"Oh." Savannah said. "I'm sorry." There was an awkward pause. 

"Whose outside?" Quatre asked. 

"My family." Savannah answered innocently. Quatre smiled wryly. 

"I gathered that. I meant the person who just rode up." 

"A friend." 

_Well, _thought Quatre. _She's certainly not stupid. _It was probably better to drop it anyway; he was beginning to feel very tired. Savannah noticed. 

"I'll let you rest." She said, getting up and walking to the door. Lifting the blanket that served for a door, she paused to look at the young man who was rapidly falling asleep. Then shaking her head sadly, she left. 

* * * 

"Oh, hello, Trieze." Sally said. 

"You need to come quickly." He said, his face grave. 

"Leia?" Sally asked. Without waiting for an answer, she quickly grabbed her black bag and headed out the door with him. 

* * *

Zechs was seriously considering shooting Duo at this point. The young man had not stopped humming the very annoying tune since they had left that morning; three hours ago. 

"Maxwell, this is your last warning." He growled. Lucrezia's mouth twisted, while Duo looked completely innocent. 

"What? What did I do?" 

"Your song is driving me crazy!" 

"Ah, sheesh, I gotta do something to pass the time." 

"Good Lord." Zechs whispered. Lucrezia giggled slightly. He glared at her. 

"Come on, loosen up." She said quietly. "We only have, uh what, eighteen more hours to go?" 

"Wonderful." He muttered. 

* * * 

Mariemeia swung her legs while she sat at the desk, happy to be doing problems that were suitably challenging, and to not be hampered by the cane. She would've hummed, had it been allowed. As it was, Mariemeia's desk partner, Sue, was poking her and telling to stop swinging her legs. 

Relena was working with the fifth grade spellers, when the door came open and Trieze Khushrenda came in, his face pale and tight. 

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Ms. Marquise." He said. "But I need to take Mariemeia home at once." 

"That's quite all right." Relena said. She nodded to the tiny redheaded girl, who quickly packed up her school supplies and walked up to her father. Mariemeia was suddenly aware of a tight knot forming in her stomach. Trieze picked her up, nodded his thanks and good-bye to Relena, then exited the schoolroom. 

****************************************************************

Jaid: Whew, this took a lot of work…(crashes on keyboard) 

Jad & Naga: ….

Jad: Uh, review? 


	8. "You killed him, didn't you?"

Jaid: Hi, a new chapter. Sorry updating's taking so long; school's hard, it's Christmas time, and we had a busy week. We just got new carpet (yay!), and my uncle got married on Saturday, soooo not a lot of writing time this week. Oh, and if anyone wants to e-mail me, you can't. My server has disconnected my address because I am a secondary address and not the primary. Apparently you're only allowed to have one e-mail inbox. Of course, they didn't notify us of this and we only found out after we installed it. *blows out breath* Sorry, I just had to blow off steam. Amy, I'm glad you like the story and I'm sorry, but this is going to be a Q/D story, not T/D. Sorry, but that couple just…I don't know, I don't like it all that much. Besides, what would I do with Midii? 

Disclaimer: See previous chapter for details. 

Dedication: To the website who got me into FF.net. Wish I could remember who you were; but it was so long ago…All I remember is that you were a cool Star Wars site. 

***********************************************************************

Chapter Eight 

Rashid stood with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. 

"Why are you here, Yuy?" he demanded. Heero dismounted. 

"I came for help." He said. Midii stayed on the horse. 

"And why should I help you?" Rashid asked. "We are enemies and I have no wish for your employer to be triumphant in this fight." 

"That's true." Heero said. "And I guess I should tell you that I've killed Deputy Winner. I was wondering if you picked up the body."

"What interest would we have in a dead body?" Rashid asked. 

"I don't know. Maybe pity." Heero said. 

"We didn't pick up any dead bodies." Rashid told him. "Now, I am going to have to ask you to leave, Yuy. I have allowed your presence here long enough." 

There was a pause while the two men looked at each other. Then Heero gave a curt nod and remounted. He and Midii rode off. 

* * * 

"We'll stay here tonight, I guess." Zechs commented. Lucrezia nodded and sat on the bed. Zechs ran his fingers through his long, white-blonde hair. Duo walked over to the window to stare absentmindedly at the town. 

"Can you remember where you and Trowa had a face down?" Lucrezia asked. Zechs nodded. 

"Good. We can track from that." Duo put in. He looked around at them. "I wish that you had brought more men. The three of us isn't going to be much us if we run into the gang."

"We'll make do." Zechs said shortly. He still was sore about Duo's singing. Duo shrugged and turned back to the window. 

* * * 

Mariemeia awakened to feel some one shaking her. "Miss, miss, wake up. Your pa wants you." Mary whispered. 

Mariemeia got up and put on her slippers before she followed the black woman to her parents' bedroom. Trieze sat in a chair by the bed. He looked up as Mariemeia entered. 

"Come here, Princess." He whispered. Mariemeia climbed into his lap and curled up into a semi ball, with her head against his shoulder. 

"What's wrong with Mother?" she asked. She had gotten used to saying it; Mom didn't come as easily anymore. 

"She's very sick. In fact, she might not wake up." Trieze said slowly. Mariemeia turned to him. 

"You mean she's going to die?" she asked. Trieze was silent, then nodded hesitantly. Mariemeia turned back around. Die. That was a word that was all too familiar for the little girl. Most of her life she had seen or heard death. Closing her eyes, she saw the gun in her grandfather's hand, and felt the bullet tear through her body again. She involtarily shuddered and curled up tighter. Her father put his arms around her and held her tightly. They were like that for a time, Mariemeia trying to forget and Trieze helplessly watching his beloved wife slowly slip from this world. 

* * * 

Next morning, Zechs, Lucrezia, and Duo had begun their tracking. Mariemeia stayed home from school, and a very angry and helpless Catherine left for the next town. Meanwhile, Wu Fie stormed into the "Boss's" office, looking very heated. 

"What did you do?" he demanded. Boss raised one aristocratic eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. 

"What are you talking about, Chang?" he asked. 

"Winner. You killed him, didn't you?" 

"No, actually it was Yuy." Boss answered. "I don't see what has you so riled up." 

"You killed an innocent man." Wu Fie said. "An honorable man who was very close to being a friend to me and my wife." He swallowed, trying not to see red. "Why?" 

"He was in the way. Besides, it gets Marquise off of Catalonia's trail since he is looking for his friend's murderer." 

"Or looking for his friend." Wu Fie said. 

"What?" Boss suddenly sat up straight. 

"A body was never found. Winner is still presumed to be alive." 

Boss looked thoughtful. "Well, that's something I didn't expect. Yuy is usually so through." He looked at Wu Fie. "Well, thanks for the news flash. You're dismissed." 

"No." 

Boss's face hardened. "I don't think you heard me. You can go." 

"No. I quit." 

Boss laughed. "You can't. I've got a hold over you, remember?" 

Wu Fie shook his head. "No more. I will not be privy to these games anymore. It's serious. A girl is missing, and so is a good man, possibly dead. I know you'll kill the girl for sure after you get what you want from her. And I will not be a part of it." 

Boss's face darkened further. "I don't think so, Chang." He hissed. "Not if you know what's good for you. If you betray me, you will find the consequences much harsher than you expected." 

"So be it." Wu Fie answered. "You may be able to hurt me, but I will have my honor." 

"Or what's left of it, hmm?" Boss laughed harshly. Wu Fie flushed. "You may have your honor, _Chinaman,_" he spit the word out as if it was an insult. "or what you can salvage of it. But no man has honor who allows his family to die." 

Wu Fie paled slightly, then turned on his heel and left. He felt a sudden urge to get home to Mieran and quickly. 

* * * 

Dorothy rolled her head from side to side. When was the last time she had slept in a real bed or had a bath? Too long she decided. She took a side long glance at Trowa. 

"Trowa." She said. 

"Yes." 

"I was told that you were in love with me." She saw him stiffen. "Is that true?" 

Trowa turned to her. "Once, it was." He admitted. "But you would not return my affections. Your heart had been caught by another man long before you realized it." 

"Once?" Dorothy inquired. "What about now?" 

Trowa was silent. "I do not know." He whispered. "I feel my heart at times going in another direction, then it comes back to you. But I know now that it is hopeless." So saying, he got up and walked away, towards the horse. Dorothy blinked. She hadn't expected such an answer. She briefly wondered if this would be how the Trowa Barton in her world would act, had he not become so empty. 

* * * 

"This is not an easy trail to follow." Duo commented. 

"Too much for you, Maxwell?" Zechs asked. 

"Nah. Just a little difficult." Duo threw him a cheerful grin. "I'm one of the best at tracking; most good as an Indian." He remounted his horse. "Shall we go?" 

* * * 

"Trieze." 

The man jumped slightly and opened his eyes. Mariemiea was asleep in his arms. Leia was awake, her green eyes tired but clear. 

"Leia." He said. "Are you…?" 

"I'm leaving." She whispered. "But I wanted to say good-bye." 

"No, Leia, don't." he pleaded. Tears were welling up in his dark blue eyes. 

"But the Father is calling me." She said. "I can hear His voice and the angels…" 

"Leia." 

"I love you, Trieze, my husband." 

Trieze was weeping in earnest now. 

"Mother?" Mariemeia asked. 

"Say good bye, Marie." Treize told her. Mariemeia kissed her mother on her cheek. 

"Bye." She said. 

"Good –bye, Marie. I love you." Leia told her. 

"I love you too." Mariemeia said, then left the room. Mary looked up as she entered the hallway. Mariemeia looked at her for a moment, then ran into her arms and began to sob. 

"Leia, I-" Trieze's voice cracked. 

"Oh, please don't cry." Leia pleaded. "It's better this way. A sickly wife is too much of a burden out here." 

Treize didn't answer; he merely took her hand and kissed it. 

"It's getting cold." Leia said absentmindedly, then looked at him. "Don't leave." 

"I won't." he promised. Leia smiled, then her eyes closed. A few moments later, she breathed her last. 

* * * 

"Mieran?" Wu Fie called. He had found the store empty. Their small apartments were clean, but equally as empty. "Mieran?" he called again. No answer. Wu Fie swallowed. He couldn't get the threats out of his mind. 

Downstairs, the doors opened. Wu Fie practically ran down them to see Mieran come in with a basket. He rushed over to her, and she looked up startled. 

"You're here." He said in something like relief. 

"Yes." Mieran answered slowly, looking at him cautiously. "Why?" 

Wu Fie opened his mouth and almost told her. Instead, he merely looked down and said, "I was worried." 

"Oh, really?" Mieran asked. Wu Fie nodded. Mieran looked at him in mixed confusion and worry, then went up stairs. 

"That was odd." Mieran muttered to herself. She had traded some things for vegetables from a neighbor. Putting them away, she mulled over what had come over Wu Fie in the past few days. Normally a calm man, who did not show much affection. Now he always seemed on edge, and the way he had run up to her…Mieran shook her head. She had to find out what was eating him up. Chances were, if it had Wu Fie scared, then it was pretty bad. 

* * * 

The end of another day. Relena sighed tiredly as she put books and papers away. Running her fingers through her hair, she walked to the kitchen to get some supper. Hearing a clatter outside, she frowned and looked out the window. Nothing. Relena shrugged, but couldn't rid herself of a feeling that something was wrong. Sighing, Relena pulled on a shawl, and stepped outside. She would probably find a loose shutter or some such silly thing; but it would make her feel easier. 

* * * 

"What was that?" 

Wu Fie looked up from his writing. "What?" 

"I heard a noise outside. Maybe it was my imagination." Mieran said. Wu Fie frowned. 

"What exactly did you hear?" he asked. 

"I don't know. Just a noise." The tiny Asian woman said, then went back to what she had been doing. Wu Fie frowned and turned back to his work. Mieran swallowed. _Should I tell him? Or maybe not yet. He's so edgy. _

Finally, she put her sewing down. "Wu Fie." She said. 

"Hmm?" 

"I need to tell you something." 

"Yes?" 

"Would you please look at me?" 

Wu Fie put his pen down and turned around in his chair. "Yes?" 

"Umm, we, I mean I, uh I mean-" 

"Mieran." Wu Fie said. "Could you finish your sentences?" 

She flushed. "Fine. I'm going to have a baby." 

Wu Fie blinked. "Wh-what?" he said. 

"I'm pregnant." She told him. Wu Fie took his glasses off. 

"Pregnant?" 

"Yes. As in having a baby?" 

He looked confused. "How did that happen?" 

Mieran crossed her arms and made a face. "Well, _husband_, if you don't know, then I sure don't." There was a pause. Miearn twisted her fingers nervously. 

"Well?" 

"Well, what?" 

"Is that all your going to say?" 

Wu Fie sighed. "No." 

Mieran looked at him apprehensively. 

"I-I don't know…" He stood up. "I guess…" Suddenly, his expression became serious. "No more heavy lifting." He ordered. Mieran rolled her eyes. 

"Please. I'm fine. I'm three months along as it is. I really-" 

"Mieran," Wu Fie interrupted, rather sternly. "No heavy lifting." His voice left no room for argument. Mieran crossed her arms again, this time angrily. 

"Fine." She answered. Wu Fie sat down again. 

"You're sure?" he asked. 

Mieran nodded. "Sally said so. You can ask her." 

"Right." Wu Fie blew out a breath. The thought of becoming a father was a little staggering, especially for someone as young as he was. But, he and Mieran had married when they were fourteen; it was probably about time they had a child. But the timing…Wu Fie shook his head. The timing wasn't exactly perfect. He looked at his young wife, who was busy sewing. A small, happy smile was on her face. For the first time in years, she looked absolutely content. Wu Fie just watched her. She looked up. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. 

"Like what?" 

"Like you love me." She said. 

Wu Fie looked away. "Maybe I do." He whispered. Mieran's eyes got big in surprise. Then she smiled, walked over to Wu Fie and put her arms around him. 

"I love you too." 

Wu Fie smiled slightly and returned the hug. Mieran suddenly pulled away from him. 

"There it is again." She said. "That noise." 

This time Wu Fie had heard it too. "Mieran, stay away from the window." He ordered. 

"Why-?" 

"Never mind." He said, pulling out the pistol. He took the rifle they had and handed it to her. "You remember how to use this?" 

Mieran nodded, her eyes big again. 

"Don't come out, until I say so, no matter what you hear." He ordered. "Do you understand?" 

"Yes, but-" 

"Not now!" Wu Fie ordered. He was about to leave, but Mieran placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's happening?" she asked. Wu Fie put his hand on hers. 

"I can't say right now." He said. "Don't worry, it'll be okay." 

She forced a smile. "Of course." He could tell she didn't believe him, but he could also tell that she trusted him. 

* * * 

"Hey." Lucrezia said. "What's wrong?" 

Zechs shrugged. "Feeling guilty I guess. I mean, leaving Quatre like that." 

"You really didn't have a choice." Lucrezia reminded him. 

"Did I?" Zechs asked. "I knew that Barton would've harmed Dorothy." 

"No you didn't." Lucrezia said. "Let it go Zechs." 

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess I have too." Zechs looked up at the sky. "I hope he's okay." 

Lucrezia squeezed his shoulder in a comforting way. 

*******************************************************************

Jaid: AHH! I killed somebody! Uh, somebody important anyway. Well, sort of important. Oh, forget it…

Announcer Dude: What will happen next? Will Zechs and –

Jaid: Hey, how'd you get in here? 

Announcer Dude: I'm the announcer. Some guy with a cloak and scythe said to come in here. 

Jaid: NAGA!

Naga: You called? 

Jaid: Get this guy outta here! You know how much I hate announcer dudes. *shudders* Especially the one on Pokemon. 

Naga: Actually, this is the guy from Pokemon. 

Jaid: AHHH! GET HIM OUT! NOW!

Naga: You'd better go. 

AD: *sweatdrop* Yeah, right, whatever. (leaves) 

Jaid: Don't ever do that again! 

Naga: Okay, next time I'll just get Team Rocket. 

Jaid: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!

********************************************************

A/N: I'm sorry, but Pokemon has to be the worst show in the world. I'm sorry if you are a fan, but it's sooo annoying! The only redeeming part of the show is how much fun it is to mock it. (And Topaki is evil! It and Pikachu are planning to take over the world! Or at least, that's what Naga thinks). 


	9. "I can't explain." He told her. "This mi...

Jaid: Hiya! Look a new chapter! Yay! Aren't you all happy? Oh boy, I'm tired. 

Jad: Aren't you supposed to be working on that essay? 

Jaid: The rough draft isn't due till tomorrow. 

Jad: Your grave. 

Jaid: It's "your funeral". 

Jad: Whatever. 

Dedication: To J.B. Santiago and Winnie, who have been faithful reviewers of this fic. You guys are what keeps me going! 

********************************************************************

Chapter Nine 

Wu Fie quietly walked down the stairs and then exited the back door of the building. He walked the perimeter, but nothing was there. Trying to keep himself calm, he walked around the corner and collided with another body. The two fell down the ground, then struggled to get up. 

Wu Fie jumped to his feet and assumed a fighting stance, belatedly realizing that his pistols had been kicked beyond his reach. The other figure stood up. 

"Who are you?" Wu Fie demanded. 

"That's none of your concern." The other man answered in a low voice, then lunged for Wu Fie. 

* * * 

"How much longer?" The man asked. 

"Not long. We have one of them. We know the identities of two. Winner is the last one, and he is mostly likely dead. Soon we will be able to strike." 

* * * 

Wu Fie blocked the man's attack, then shoved his hand hard into the others nose. He felt it break beneath the pressure. Wu Fie then took the chance to hit him hard on the side of the neck. The man went down, unconscious. Wu Fie straightened, only to be grabbed from behind. He and his captor struggled, but the other man had his arms around Wu Fie's neck, and the Chinaman was beginning to black out. Desperately, he plunged an elbow in the man's lower ribs. Caught off guard, his grip loosened. Wu Fie pulled him over his back and threw him on the ground. Staggering back a little, Wu Fie struggled to regain his breath when CRACK! Wu Fie cried out in pain and fell, clutching his shoulder, near the collarbone. Heero Yuy came over and nudged him with his foot. Wu Fie was still conscious. He looked up and stared daggers at Heero. 

"What is going on, Yuy?" he hissed. 

"Boss wants you out of the way." Heero said in his usual monotone. 

"So you're going to shoot me?" Wu Fie asked. 

"I did." Heero said. 

Wu Fie raised an eyebrow, although pain was still etched on his face. 

"Didn't say I had to kill you." Heero commented. Looking at his two companions, he shook his head and sighed. "Idiots." He muttered, then looked back at Wu Fie. "Just stay low for a while. Try to go back East or something." Heero started to walk away. 

"Wait!" Wu Fie called. Heero stopped but didn't turn. 

"Why?" Wu Fie asked. Heero turned. 

"You saved my life once." He said. "Consider the debt paid." With that, Heero walked away. Wu Fie shook his head, and laughed painfully. Looking up, he wondered if he had the energy to make it to the house, or if he should just shout until Mieran heard him. 

* * * 

Heero stalked the streets almost angrily. He had lied. Boss had told him to kill Wu Fie. For once in his life, Heero Yuy had disobeyed an order. _Why?_ Wu Fie had asked. Why indeed? Heero wasn't sure, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to kill a man he had considered a friend. It bothered him, knowing that he had a weakness. 

Heero was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the young woman, trying to tie down a broken shutter, until he had walked into her, knocking her to the ground. 

"Oh." He said, startled. "Sorry." He held out a hand. The young woman took it, and he helped her up, then almost jumped away in surprise. 

"Relena." 

"Heero." 

There was an awkward pause; the only sound was the moaning of the wind. 

"It's been a while." Relena said softly. 

"Yeah." Heero muttered. "A while." Both were staring at the ground, nervously. 

"Why didn't you come back?" Relena asked. "I waited and waited." 

"I don't know." He said. 

"You don't know?" Relena echoed in disbelief. "What kind of a reason is that, Yuy? Two years I waited. Two years, Heero! No word, no letters, no messages, no telegrams. What was I supposed to think? Tell me Heero!" 

"I can't." he whispered. 

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Relena asked quietly. 

"I don't have an answer, Lena." Heero said. "I never did." 

"So you just decided to cut your losses." Relena said. There were tears in her eyes. "You could've at least left me a note." There was a pause while she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I had to sell the wedding dress. And the ring. Do you know what it felt like? To sell two things that were to represent the happiest day in my life? Do you know what it felt like to fold up my mother's veil and put it away in the attic? You left me holding the bag. I had to explain to everybody that you were gone. I didn't know if you were dead or alive." Tears were coming in earnest now. Heero swallowed and looked away. He couldn't bear to see Relena cry, he never could. 

"I'm sorry." He said. "That's all I can offer you. But I think we both made a huge mistake. I'm still not sure if we were meant for each other." 

"So I was a mistake." Relena said. "Thanks, Heero. Thanks a lot." She turned away. Heero grabbed her arm. 

"Wait." He said. Relena glared at him. 

"Let me go." She demanded. 

"Lena, please-"

"What?" 

"I-I" he looked away and released her arm. "I don't know." 

Relena continued to look at him. He looked at her. 

"I'll always regret what I did." He said. "But at the time, there wasn't any other choice. I didn't want you to get hurt or killed and I still don't want that. I wanted to protect you." 

"Heero." Relena said. "I never asked you to protect me. I asked you to love me. As a husband does a wife. I asked you to be my companion, my soul mate. Or rather you did." She sighed. "I guess I don't know either. I'm a spinster teacher and you're whatever you are." 

"You're not that old." Heero said, his lips twitching a little. 

"Sometimes it feels that way." She admitted. There was silence. Relena suddenly chuckled. 

"What?" Heero asked. 

"How did we get from me yelling at you, to us teasing?" 

Heero shrugged and gave a slight smile. "Seems to be what we always do." 

"Yeah." The two smiled at each other, then Relena took Heero's hand. "Please stay this time, Heero." 

"I can't." 

"Why?" 

"I can't explain." He looked at her. "This might be the last time I see you." 

"What?" 

"I've got to go." He said. Heero held a finger to her lips to stop the torrent of questions that would be sure to burst forth. "If I can, I will be back. I forgot how much I missed you I guess." 

"I did too." Relena breathed. Hesitantly, Heero leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. 

"I'll take care of a few things." He promised. "Then I'll be back." 

"Okay." Relena said, then gave him a sharp glance. "You'd better this time." 

"I will." He smiled again, and walked away. Relena watched him go, a soft smile playing on her lips. 

* * * 

"Trieze." Une softly called. It was the next morning, the day of Leia's funeral. She had never seen the banker look so drained, nor Mariemeia so subdued. 

"Hello, Anne." Trieze answered. Mariemeia stayed close to him, clutching the edge of his coat. Anne gave her a gentle smile. 

"Hello, Marie." 

"Hello, Mo-, uh, Ms. Une." Mariemeia answered. Une looked towards the small graveyard. 

"I'm sorry about Leia." She said. "She was a very sweet woman." 

Trieze swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice. Une's heart felt for him. She placed a hand on his arm. 

"Just tell me if you need anything." She said, then walked away. Trieze watched her go, then turned to his daughter and picked her up. 

"Let's go home, Princess." 

* * * 

"What are you doing?" 

Quatre turned at the sound of the voice. Savannah stood there, hands on hips. 

"I've got to go." He explained, buckling the belt that had his pistols. "I've got to get back. My friends will be worried." 

"But you are still very weak." Savannah protested. 

"I've been worse." He said. Picking up his hat, Quatre walked up to the girl. "Excuse me." He said. Savannah continued to block the doorway. 

"Wait here." She said. 

"What?" 

"Wait here." Savannah repeated. "Just for a few moments. I'll be back." Quatre frowned, but the girl had already sprung away. 

* * * 

Trowa woke up dazedly. He thought he heard voices. He shook his head. _Must've been dreaming._ He glanced over at Dorothy, who was still asleep, hands and feet tied. Trowa felt a small twinge of regret that he had to keep her tied up, but there wasn't any other way. Shaking his head again, he sat up, then froze. It had been voices that he had heard. 

"Damn." He breathed, getting out a pistol. He grimaced, looking at his lack of ammunition. Crawling to the edge of the small cave he and Dorothy had spent the night in, he looked out. 

There were three of them. Trowa recognized Zechs and Duo, but the third man was a mystery. Duo pointed up towards the cave and Trowa ducked back down to avoid being seen. He was turn when something hard connected with his head and everything went black. 

* * * 

Rashid looked up as his daughter entered the room. Abdul, Auda, and Ahmed followed his gaze. Savannah stood, looking rather shamefaced, her bare toes digging in the dirt. 

"Do you need something?" Rashid asked. 

"I need to talk to you, Papa." Savannah said. The other three men exchanged glances, then got up and left. Rashid nodded, and Savannah sat on the ground next to him. 

"What is it?" Rashid asked. 

"It's the young man we found. Quatre." Savannah said. "He's going to leave." Rashid stiffened slightly. "I don't blame him." Savannah went on. "He wants to reassure his friends. But well, I mean, he can't go, can he?" 

"It would be more difficult if he did." Rashid frowned. "Savannah, did he have the locket with him?" 

Savannah frowned. "No, no jewelry." Her brown eyes widened. "Uh-oh. You don't think-" 

"I don't know." Rashid stood. "But I think I need to have a talk with Winner." 

* * * 

Dorothy looked down at the unconscious Trowa, feeling grimly pleased with herself. She smirked at the ropes she had finally managed to cut with a semi-sharp stone, and then proceeded to untie her ankles. That done, she got the others' attentions. 

"Hey!" she shouted. Duo grinned up at her. 

"We're comin'!" He hollered. Dorothy grinned back. It occurred to her that this would probably be the one and only time she would ever be glad to here that baka's voice. 

* * * 

Quatre sat on the cot, playing with his hat and wincing every time he moved his left arm. He placed a hand on his upper chest, where the bullet had gone instead of hitting his heart. He briefly wondered who had been his doctor. 

The blanket was swept aside and a man entered. Quatre got to his feet as quickly as he could, being careful not to put too much weight on his wounded leg. 

"Sir." He said respectfully. He recognized Rashid, of course, but knew it was better to feign ignorance. 

Rashid nodded. "Winner. I hear you are anxious to leave us." 

"You've been very kind." Quatre said. "But I feel I must get back to my friends." 

"I understand." Rashid said, then hesitated. "There is something I must ask you, something which you might find peculiar." 

"Yes?" 

"I need to know…" Rashid suddenly seemed very uncomfortable. "I need to know if you have a gold locket." 

Quatre opened his mouth to say no, when the memory of Hilde showing him her necklace came back. "Yes." He answered. "I gave it to my fiancée." Rashid seemed to relax. 

"I see." He said, then smiled. "Would you mind an escort back home, Deputy?" he asked. 

"I don't wish to trouble you-" 

"No trouble at all." 

Quatre had the feeling that he was going to have the escort whether he liked it or not, so he nodded yes. "Thank you." He said. 

"We will be ready to leave in an hour." Rashid told him. "You should rest while you can; traveling with wounds can be tiring." 

* * * 

Dorothy rode behind Lucrezia, while Zechs dealt with the bound and unconscious Trowa. It took them two days to get back to town, and it took just as long for Quatre and his "escort" of Rashid and Abdul. 

Lucrezia took Dorothy home, while Zechs took Trowa to jail. Duo headed for the ranch, first opportunity he got. Coincidentally, Quatre decided to go there first. 

"Hilde!" Duo called reigning in his galloping horse and jumping off almost at the same time. Hilde ran out to greet him. 

"What happened?" she asked. "Did you find…" her voice trailed off as three more riders appeared. Duo turned. 

"Quatre!" Hilde shouted. Quatre dismounted and limped over to receive a hug from the girl. 

"Oh, you had me worried!" she exclaimed. 

"Sorry." Quatre apologized. "Oh, Duo. Nice to see you." 

"Yeah." Duo said, a bit coldly. 

"Come in, all of you and sit down." Hilde invited. Abdul opted to stay with the horse, while Rashid accompanied the others. 

"Well," Hilde said. "I guess stories can wait. Quatre, are you all right? I mean, can you-" 

"I'm fine, Hilde." Quatre assured her. "I am a little tired, but it's not serious." Quatre fumbled with his coat buttons. Rashid hadn't said much, but apparently he needed to see the locket for something. 

"Uh, Hilde, remember that locket I gave you? The gold one?" he asked. 

She nodded. 

"Just a minute." Hilde said, exiting the room. She came back a few moments later with it in her hand. "Quatre, I need to tell you something." 

"Oh?" 

Hilde blushed. "I've decided to call off the engagement." She whispered. "I'm still in love with Duo." 

Quatre smiled, and took the necklace. "It's okay Hilde." He said, then grinned. "I will avoid saying 'I told you so'." Hilde frowned and doffed the side of his head. Quatre laughed, then nodded at Duo. "You're a lucky man, Maxwell." 

"Thanks." Duo said. Quatre pocketed the locket, then stood. 

"I'm happy for the both of you, but I need to go." 

"But you just got here!" Hilde protested. 

"No, I need to get back to town. I'm feeling a bit drained." Quatre said. "Besides, Lu and Zechs don't know I'm okay yet." 

The three men rode off, leaving Hilde and Duo on the porch. Duo put an arm around her shoulders. 

"Well," she commented. "That was less painful than I expected." 

* * * 

"Here." Quatre said. "You needed this?" Rashid nodded, then looked at the locket closely before opening it. He looked at the pictures inside and a strange look passed over his face. He looked at Quatre. 

"It is you." He breathed. Quatre blinked. 

"Huh?" 

"You are the one we have been searching for." Rashid said. "Come, I will explain later. Now, we need to find your friends." 

*******************************************************

Jaid: A cliffhanger! 

Naga: If you can call it one…

Jaid: I don't find that amusing. Anywayz, peeps, I need you guys to vote. I've been wondering about when I'm going to pull them out of this AU and put them back. Should I do it now, and let their AU characters take over, or should I just finish the story? Oh, and I was wondering how many people want Heero and Relena to get back together and if I should kill Mieran. Yeah I know, I've already killed Leia, but I think character death adds a lot of realism to a fic. Of course, if you all kill me if I do, then I won't. :-) It's up to you. PLEASE TELL ME!!!! It doesn't take much, just a couple lines in the review box! You can do it! 

Naga: Just review and shut her up. Blondes! 

Jaid: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

Naga: Just what I said. Blondes! 

Jaid: Grrrr. (blinks) Hey, where'd Jad go? 


	10. "Something was up, and she'd be danged i...

Jaid: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm probably going to be posting this after the holidays, so I figured I should say it. ^__^ Anywayz, talking to my friend Shayna last night, I figured that I have some things to explain, heh, heh. I've realized that some people might not know that Wu Fie was actually married to a girl called Mieran. Mieran died before the series began, after an attack from OZ. Okay, that's out of the way. And sorry for the delay with this chapter; I had finals and I've been very sick lately. 

Naga: Not that we care. 

Jaid: *death glare* Shut up. 

Jad: Now, on with the story! 

*******************************************************************

Chapter Ten 

"You look exhausted." Relena said kindly. Dorothy smiled wanly. 

"I am." She answered. Relena opened the door to the guestroom. 

"Here." She said. "You can rest here, and I'll heat some water for a bath, okay?" 

"You don't have too-" Dorothy began, but Relena cut her off with a smile. 

"It's no trouble." Relena told her, beginning to exit the room. She paused and then turned, the smile gone. "Did Zechs tell you?" 

"Tell me what?" 

"Tell you about Quatre?" 

Something in Relena's tone and face made Dorothy's heart freeze. The memory of Quatre crying out as he was shot flashed before her mind's eye. 

"What's wrong with Quatre?" She asked quietly. "He's not…not.." She couldn't bring herself to say the word "dead". 

"I don't know." Relena whispered. "But I thought you ought to know that he loved you." 

Dorothy blinked. She stood there, frozen, unsure of what to do or say. Relena bit her tongue. It had been stupid to lay that on Dorothy, just as she got home. Dorothy sank slowly onto the bed. 

"Oh God, please no." she whispered. Relena walked over and put her arm around the other girl's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have said anything." 

"No." Dorothy shook her head. "I think I should've been told." She blinked again, and with a shock realized that there were tears in her eyes. _How does he do that?_ She wondered. _How does he always make me cry?_

Relena stood up. "I'll leave you alone for a little." She said, sensing the other's girl's feelings. "I'll be back up in an hour." 

Dorothy absently nodded and Relena left. Dorothy swallowed and stared blankly at the wall, a tear silently streaming down her cheek. 

* * * 

Catherine hopelessly stared at the dusty street, wondering what she could do. No job, no brother to lean on, nothing. 

"Excuse me." 

Catherine turned to find a tall, dark-haired man who was at least in his fifties. He was very dignified looking, with a small mustache and goatee that were streaked lightly with gray, as was the rest of his hair. His eyes were a steely gray. Catherine hastily wiped away her tears. 

"Yes?" 

"I was wondering if you were a young lady by the name of Catherine Bloom?" the man asked. 

Catherine's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?" 

"Let's just say that I have an interesting offer for her; a long term job." 

Catherine put her head to one side, thinking. "All right." She finally said. "I'm Catherine Bloom. What is it that you want to offer me?" 

The man smiled, then offered her his arm. "This isn't the most suitable place to discuss such things, Ms. Bloom. May I offer you lunch?" 

Catherine hesitated, then took the man's arm. "Don't mind if I do." She answered. 

* * * 

Quatre quickly dismounted and jumped up the porch steps, forgetting to tether his horse. Rashid smiled and took care of it, understanding that the boy needed to see his friends. 

Quatre burst into the door, the dull throbbing of his leg and arm momentarily forgotten. 

"Lena, Zechs?" he called. Zechs appeared and Relena ran down the stairs and straight into his arms. 

"Quatre, you're okay!" she exclaimed, squeezing him tight. "I was so worried." 

"We all were." Lucrezia chimed in, as she came to stand next to Zechs. "Where have you been?" 

"I'm not sure." Quatre admitted, as Relena let go of him and Lucrezia came forward for a hug. "I'm sorry that you guys were so worried." 

"I was sure you were dead." Zechs admitted, a weak smile on his face. "Come on…" His voice trailed off as Rashid and Abdul entered the house. 

"Oh." Quatre said, turning. "This is Rashid and Abdul; Abdul and a friend found me on the street and took me to a small settlement. Rashid is their leader of sorts." 

Zechs nodded and greetings were exchanged. Soon, everyone was seated in the small parlor. Suddenly, Relena jumped up and smacked her head. 

"What's wrong?" Zechs asked. 

"Be right back." Relena answered, walking out of the room. 

* * * 

Dorothy laid on the bed and tried to sleep. She was borrowing a dress of Relena's, and the bath had done her good, but sleep would not come. Dorothy felt sick to her stomach. The thought that she would never see Quatre again had been like a hot knife twisting in her insides. The door burst open and Relena came in, obviously excited. 

"Dorothy, are you asleep?" 

"No." The other girl sat up. "Why, what's happened?" 

Relena took her hand. "Come with me." 

* * * 

"You want me to buy the store?" Une repeated. Wu Fie frowned in irritation. Mieran, sitting next to him, placed her hand on his. 

"Yes." He answered. Une leaned back in her chair and removed her spectacles. She stared at Wu Fie for a long time. Finally, she put the glasses back on and leaned forward. 

"Is there a problem?" she asked. "Something I should know, or maybe that the Sheriff should know? I mean, I'm confused, Wu Fie. I thought that the store was a good source of income for you. And you're going to trade it for going back East, where you'll most likely not have a job? Could you maybe help me understand this?" 

"It's private business." Wu Fie said quietly. He looked at his wife, then back at Une. "We may even go back to China." 

"Go back to China." Une repeated. "Why?" 

"It's private." Wu Fie said. Une bit her tongue and looked at Mieran. 

"And what do you think?" she asked. Mieran looked uncomfortable. She stole a glance at Wu Fie, then looked back at Une. 

"Wu Fie is my husband." She finally answered. "I trust his decision." 

Une hoped that her jaw hadn't dropped. In all the years that she had known the young couple, she had never heard Mieran say something that submissive. She glanced at Wu Fie. A small flicker of surprise appeared in his eyes, but then quickly dissapeared. 

"Well, I'd have to think about it." Une said quietly. "Admittedly, I don't have the income to buy a store right now. Maybe Trieze Khushrenda could help you." 

Wu Fie nodded, then thanked her for her time. He and Mieran left quietly, leaving Une confused. She narrowed her brown eyes. Something was up, and she'd be danged if she didn't find out what. 

* * * 

"What's going on?" Dorothy asked as she and Relena went down the stairs. 

"It's a surprise." Relena said. Dorothy frowned. 

"I hate surprises." She muttered. Relena led her to the parlor door, waited a few seconds, listening, then opened it and dragged Dorothy behind her. Dorothy frowned deeper. There were Zechs and Lucrezia, and two tall, dark men. Dorothy continued her scan of the room, and her gaze fell upon a slender, blonde man who looked at her with surprise and relief in his aquamarine eyes. 

"Dorothy!" 

"Quatre!" 

The two stared. Quatre stood and walked up, grinning shyly. "Hi." He said softly. 

"Hi." She answered. 

Relena and Lucrezia exchanged glances. Quietly, Lucrezia suggested to Abdul and Rashid that perhaps they might go the kitchen for something to eat. Relena practically pushed Zechs out of the room. 

"What?" he asked, annoyed, as soon as she closed the door. Relena rolled her blue eyes. 

"I swear, you are hopeless!" she exclaimed. "Didn't you see the way they were gazing at each other?" 

Zechs looked at her as if she had lost her head. "What are you talking about?" 

Relena closed her eyes, sighed, and shook her head. "Hopeless." She repeated. 

* * * 

Midii looked up as Heero walked in. 

"What's going on?" she asked. "The boss sent men to ask if you've 'done the job.' What job?" 

Heero ignored her as he shed his jacket and hat and washed his face and hands. Midii walked up and put her hands on her hips. 

"Heero, what's going on? What job? Are you going to answer me?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." He said. Midii blinked. 

"Nothing I need to worry about. Right." She sighed and went back to improvised stove she had set up over the old fireplace. A few minutes later, she looked up. 

"Where's Trowa?" she asked. 

"Jail." Heero answered. 

"What!?" Midii stood up. "You mean they caught him? Or did he turn himself in? What happened?" 

"I don't know." Heero said in the same monotone. Privately, however, he was getting a bit irked by her questions. Suddenly, the both of them straightened as the sound of hoof beats came closer. Midii's gray eyes went wide as she watched Heero's face pale a bit. 

"He's here." She said quietly. 

* * * 

Wu Fie winced as Sally replaced the bandages. 

"I guess it would still be useless to ask what the hell happened." She said in a light tone. Wu Fie glared at her and she chuckled. 

"You ought to know that that doesn't work on me anymore." Sally stood and began replacing things in her bag. She glanced to the other room where Mieran was cooking. 

"How have you two been?" she asked quietly. 

"What do you mean?" Wu Fie asked. 

"I mean, with her being pregnant. It was probably a shock." 

"Yes," Wu Fie admitted quietly. "It was." 

Sally smiled again. "It usually is." She closed the bag. "I hope it goes well with you two." 

Wu Fie met her eyes. "Thank you." He said sincerely. Sally nodded and went to talk to Mieran. 

* * * 

"You're alive." The boy and girl said at the same time. Dorothy laughed and Quatre blushed. They both looked down at their feet. 

_Say something._ Dorothy chided herself. _Stop acting like a schoolgirl. It's just Quatre!_

Quatre bit his lip. His mind had gone completely blank. 

"It's good to see you." He finally said. Dorothy nodded. 

"Yeah." She said, then blushed. "I mean it's good to see you too." Quatre grinned again. 

"Thanks." 

There was another awkward pause. 

"Should we sit down? My leg kinda hurts." Quatre finally said. 

"Sure." 

The two sat and were quiet for a minute. Suddenly, Dorothy laughed. Quatre frowned. 

"What?" 

"It's just funny." She said. "I mean, this has to be the first time we don't know what to say to each other." 

"Yeah, I guess it is." Quatre said quietly. He hesitated, then sat closer to her and took her hand. "I was really, really worried about you." 

"I was worried about you too." Dorothy admitted. She shook her head and smiled. "Nice rescue attempt." 

Quatre frowned. "That's all you have to say to a guy who risked his life for you?" 

"Yes." Dorothy was grinning. "I would've thought that anyone would've known to watch where he was going, and not walk straight into a stack of crates." 

Quatre's face got a little redder and Dorothy laughed softly. "I'm just teasing." 

He smiled. "I know." 

There was silence, as the two of them just looked at each other. Quatre still had Dorothy's hand. 

"Dorothy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I-" Quatre was cut off as the door opened and Zechs stuck his head in. He raised an eyebrow and looked at them inquiringly. Both blushed and Quatre quickly dropped her hand. 

"Uh, dinner's ready." Zechs said. They nodded and stood, walking out of the room. Zechs watched them go, with the strange feeling that he had missed something. 

* * * 

__

"Sir." Heero nodded as the man entered. The man smiled, in a rather cruel fashion. 

"Yuy, Une." He said. Midii nodded in a slightly nervous way. 

"I assume you completed your job?" Boss said. Heero stared him straight in the eye. 

"Yes." He answered. Boss nodded. 

"Good." He turned his attention to Midii. "I have a job for you, my dear." 

"Oh?" Midii asked. 

"Yes. Perhaps we could sit and –" Boss broke off as a peculiar smell filled the room. Midii gave a funny sort of squeak and ran to what had been her and Heero's dinner. Sighing rather forlornly, she carried it to the door and placed it outside. 

"As I was saying," Boss said as Midii re-entered the one room building. "Perhaps we can sit down, and I'll explain everything." 

* * * 

"Well, Wu Fie better take things easy for a few days." Sally said to Mieran. "And you too. I already lost Leia and her baby; I don't want to lose another." 

Mieran nodded. Sally placed a friendly hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "How are you Mieran?" she asked. 

"What do you mean?" Mieran asked. 

"I've just been worried about you two." Sally said. "Neither of you seem very happy." 

Mieran blew out a breath. "Something is bothering Wu Fie. No, not bothering, something is scaring him." 

"Really?" Sally asked. Mieran nodded. 

"I'm very worried. He's jittery. He starts at any strange noise or weird shadow. Once he almost hit me when I snuck up on him." 

Sally frowned in concern. "That doesn't sound like him." She said. "Did you talk to him?" 

"He won't talk to me." Mieran said. "What am I supposed to do?" 

"I don't know." Sally admitted. "Just hang in there, I guess. That's all I can tell you." She smiled comfortingly and Mieran gave a shaky smile in return. 

"I'll stop by tomorrow." The tall woman promised, then left. 

* * * 

"So." Relena said to Dorothy as she helped clear the table. 

"What?" Dorothy asked. Relena rolled her eyes. 

"What were you and Quatre talking about?" she said. 

"Nothing." Dorothy answered. Relena put her hands on her hips. 

"Nothing, right." She said. "You guys were in there for a while." 

"We didn't say much of anything." Dorothy admitted. "Mostly just looked at the floor."

Relena smiled. "Oh, I see." 

"Why so curious?" Dorothy asked. 

"Well," Relena answered. "There are several reasons. First, you made me tell you everything about my and Heero's relationship, so I figure it's payback time. Also, Quatre is like a brother to me and I care about his feelings and lastly, you're my best friend and I care about you too." 

"I see." Dorothy said. 

"So, what's going on with you guys?" she asked. Dorothy looked at the wall for several minutes. 

"I don't know." She admitted. "I really don't know." 

* * * 

Wu Fie and Mieran ate dinner silently for the most part. Near the end, Mieran caught Wu Fie staring at her. 

"Something wrong?" she asked. Wu Fie shook himself a little. 

"What?" 

"You're staring at me again." She said. 

"Yes." Wu Fie sighed. He looked down at the table then back at his wife. "I guess it's time I gave you an explanation." 

"Yes." Mieran agreed. Wu Fie stood and went to his desk. He unlocked a drawer, and took out some documents, then came over to the table again. Sitting, he took a few pages and gave them to Mieran. She took them, looking at Wu Fie in a confused manner. He nodded. Mieran looked at them papers and with surprise realized they were in Chinese script. Slowly, she began to read them. 

* * * 

The group was in the parlor again. Zechs and Lucrezia were near the door in armchairs, Relena was sitting on a stool in front of a settee that Quatre and Dorothy were sharing. Abdul was sitting across from them on the window seat, and Rashid stood in front of him, the locket in his hand.

"I guess you all are wondering what is going on." He said, then smiled at Quatre. "Especially you, Deputy." 

Quatre smiled and nodded. 

"Well, I hope I can explain most of this to you." Rashid went on. "You know some of this, Ms. Catalonia. In fact, Ms. Catalonia is the reason many of my people came here." Rashid paused and took a breath. Quatre looked at him. The man seemed to be inwardly struggling with something. "I guess," he said, looking at Quatre. "It's time you knew everything." 

****************************************************************

Jaid: I bet you guys hate me by now, huh? I keep stopping at the good parts, lol. I'm working as hard as I can to post more often, but life interrupts…Anywayz, keep R&R! 


	11. All (well, almost all) is revealed.

Jaid: Hello All! Yes, this is it, the chapter were all (well, almost all) is revealed! Including, (drum roll, please) the name of the bad guy! Yeah, I finally figured out what to name him. 

Naga: Took you long enough. 

Jaid: Shut up! 

Jad: You just wait and see what she named him. *Shakes head*

Jaid: Yeah, well you guys weren't much help! 

***************************************************************

A/N: Thanks for you guys who keep reviewing; it really means a lot to me. J.B., I promise, promise I will e-mail you as soon as possible. That means after I replace my e-mail server. I promise! 

*******************************************************************

Chapter Eleven 

            Mieran put the papers down, her face a pasty white. She looked at Wu Fei. He had his chin in his hands and he was studying the woodwork of the table, his face expressionless. 

            "Tell me this isn't true." she breathed. Wu Fei met her eyes, and Mieran saw a flicker of shame in them. 

            "It is." he said softly. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. Actually, I'm sorry that you had to know at all." 

            "Is that why you were being shot at?" Mieran asked. "Is this what all the letters, all the odd men, all the trips were about?" 

            Wu Fei nodded, his gaze fixed on the corner where the floor met the wall. 

            Mieran blew out a breath in effort to calm herself. "I mean no disrespect," she finally said. "But what the hell was your father thinking?" 

            Wu Fei's mouth lifted slightly at the corners, then he began to laugh. Mieran stared at him, wide eyed. 

            "Wu Fei!" she finally shouted. 

            "Sorry." he apologized. "But that's exactly what I thought when I found out." 

            Mieran's mouth twisted too, and she chuckled with Wu Fei. It had been so long since she had been able to laugh; so long since she had seen Wu Fei smile. 

            "Well, what are we going to do?" she asked. Wu Fei looked at her. 

            "We're are going away." he said. "Far away. I've broken the bargain, and unless we leave, Taycsant isn't going to leave us be." 

            "But that's being cowardly!" Mieran exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "To run from the enemy like that!" 

            "Mieran, think!" Wu Fei said, jumping to his feet as well. "Your pregnant!" He came over and put his hands on her shoulders. "You and the baby need to my main concern, first as a husband and second as a father! I cannot risk losing you!" 

            Mieran gulped. "You're hurting me." she whispered. Wu Fei bit his tongue and let his hands fall to his side. 

            "Sorry." he said looking at the floor. "I didn't mean to grip you so hard." He looked back up at her. "Do you understand? I don't wish to leave my friends in this danger, but…" he shook his friends. Mieran bit her lip. 

            "All right." she said softly. "I'll go. You stay." 

            "I don't want that." Wu Fei said. "It'll drive me crazy. I'll never know if Taycsant has hurt or killed you or even captured you." 

            "Then I stay." 

            "Mieran-"

            "Wu Fei, you need to think! About our family, about our honor! You would leave, without correcting this mistake, without paying for the trouble you and your father have helped cause?" Mieran put her hands on her hips. 

            Wu Fei bit his tongue. He was about to say "I have no choice", but the words were to reminiscent of the ones he had told Sheriff Marquise. "I don't know." he finally admitted, sinking on a chair. Mieran knelt in front of him and took his hand. 

            "We'll stay." she said. "We'll regain your family's honor. If we work together, he can't hurt us." 

            "I wish that were true." Wu Fei whispered. 

*  *  * 

            "You have your orders." Boss said, as he left the building. Midii nodded. Boss and his men mounted their horses and rode off. Heero looked at the sky. 

            "You'd better get ready." He commented. "You don't have much time." 

            Twenty minutes later, a small, slender boy with gray eyes rode towards the sunset. 

*  *  * 

            "Papa." Mariemeia said, standing in the door way. 

            "Yes, Princess." Trieze answered, absentmindedly going over some paperwork. 

            "Mary says to come to dinner." she said. 

            "I'll be right there." Trieze answered. 

            "That's what you said twenty minutes ago." Mariemeia commented. Treize looked up, a slight smile on his face. 

            "I did, didn't I?" he asked. The tiny red-head nodded solemnly. Treize stood up and walked over to her. He knelt so that he was eye to eye with his daughter. 

            "Things are going to be a little different now." he said. 

            "I know." Mariemeia answered. 

            "I have to go on a trip." Trieze stated. "Would you mind staying with Ms. Une for a few days?" 

            "No." Mariemeia said. Trieze smiled, but there was a weary look in his eyes. He stood. 

            "Good." He scooped her up in his arms. "How about we go and eat dinner, okay?" 

            "Okay." 

*  *  * 

            "I'll try and make this as short as possible." Rashid said. "Seeing as we don't have much time. Ms. Catalonia already knows much of this, as I've already said." He paused and looked at Quatre. "I'm going to be telling you a lot of things that are new, and may be hard to believe, but they are all true, I swear by my life." He blew out a breath. "My story starts with a family, over the sea, in a small kingdom called Sank." (A/N: Italics are flashbacks and bold is when Rashid is speaking) 

_            Ruby and her sister Quatrine stood in the palace garden. Ruby scowled at the fountain, her ocean colored eyes narrowed. _

_            "It's not fair!" she declared. "Why do we have to have arranged marriages?" _

_            "Don't pout." Quatrine said. "It's not that bad. Prince Sercan is very nice-" _

_            "Yes, if you think that absolute silence is nice." Ruby interrupted. _

_            "Maybe he's shy." _

_            Ruby gave a very unlady-like snort. "Shy, right." _

_            "You'll be Queen one day." _

_            "I hate crowns." _

_            "You'll be famous." _

_            "I hate publicity." _

_            "This is what Mother wants." _

_            "I hate you!" Ruby shouted. _

_            "No you don't" Quatrine said, then sadly  smiled. "Just live with it Ruby, we don't have much choice, unless you want to be like Helen and join a nunnery." _

_            Ruby shuddered. "No! But at least she doesn't have to get married." _

**            Quatrine and Ruby Hart were both married that year. Quatrine married Lord Raberba Winner and Ruby, Prince Sercan Peacecraft. Despite her misgivings, Ruby and Sercan grew to love each other and when the old King died, they both seemed to be promising rulers. But, things were soon to change. **

_            Ruby bit her tongue and twisted her fingers nervously. "He late." she thought. She got up and begin to pace, waiting for Sercan. He finally entered, his face emotionless, except for his pale blue eyes. They were tired and worried. Lord Winner and General Joel Catalonia followed him. Ruby stood, a nervous apprehension twisting her insides. _

_            "It's happened, Ruby." Sercan said quietly. _

_            "What has?" _

_            "Rebellion." _

**I'm not sure how the Rebellion started, or who began it. But within the space of six months, the Sank kingdom was reduced to three cities. Queen Ruby and her sister Quatrine, as well as the General's young wife Emma were sent to England. Ruby didn't want to go. She was sure it would be the last time she would see Sercan. Unfortunately, she was right. **

            _"I'm not going!" the Queen declared. Sercan looked rather helplessly at his wife, five months pregnant. _

_            "Ruby, you have to." he said. "It's getting to dangerous. You and Millardo and the other women need to go to safety." _

_            Ruby gulped and looked at her three year old son. He had his father's ice blue eyes, but her white blonde hair. "Quatrine can take him. I want to stay with you. I'm not afraid to fight!" _

_            Sercan smiled wryly. "I know your not." he said softly. "But, you're pregnant, and I don't want you or the child to be harmed. Please," he begged taking her hands. "Go with Maguanacs. They'll take you to safety. I promise we'll see each other again." _

_            Ruby finally broke down and sobbed, clutching her husband. He held her tightly, as a few, unwilling tears slipped down his face. _

_            "This'll be the last time I see you, I know it." Ruby whispered. _

_            Sercan smiled. "There now, aren't you being just a little over-dramatic?" _

_            "No." _

_            Sercan kissed the top of her head. "Go now." he said softly. "I'll see you again." _

**            Ruby didn't survive the second child's birth. The news that Sercan had fallen caused her to go into premature labor, and she died a few moments after she brought her baby girl into the world. Before she died, she named the girl Relena, which meant "Queen". She thought it would be fitting. Quatrine and Emma also bore their children. Emma a daughter, Dorothy, and Quatrine a boy, Quatre. Several months passed, and the situation seemed to be stabilized. The people then requested that Quatrine, the sister of their Queen, become the new ruler. She accepted. However, the request was a ruse. Lord Winner and Lady Quatrine were killed on their way back to the capital. Lady Catalonia managed to escape, with the children. Several of us were worried. So, we took what children of the royal court there were living and fled to America. **

**This is but a short summary of the events that happened nineteen years ago, and I have not included many details. But the crux is this, the people of Sank have decided that they do not like democracy, and desire a King and Queen again. This has a caused a mad stir among those who have claims to the throne, no matter how slight. One of them is Armond Traycsant. He was the exiled cousin of the King. He can claim the throne, but only if the Prince and Princess and Lord Quatre are dead. That is why he has come here. For years, Dorothy Catalonia, her cousin Trieze, and I have searched for the missing three. And now we have found one. **

Rashid looked directly at Quatre. Quatre sat there, not sure what to do or say. Rashid walked over to him, and knelt. 

"On behalf of my people," he whispered. "I request that you come to Sank, and restore the order and prosperity that was once ours. I do not ask it lightly; it will be difficult. But I can assure you of this, if you accept, you will have the protection and the loyalty of the Maganaucs, the royal guards of the court." He placed the locket in Quatre's hand. "It is your decision, my Lord." With that, he stood, and he and Abdul exited the room. 

*  *  * 

The next morning, Trieze opened the door. Rashid stood there. Trieze smiled and invited him in. 

"I have some good news." Rashid said, once they were seated in the parlor. "I have found Lady Winner's son." 

Trieze leaned forward. "Really? Who?" Suddenly he sat up. "Don't tell me…" 

"Yes." Rashid answered. Trieze nodded. 

            "You were right." Rashid went on. "But now, we have some proof." 

            "Did you tell him?" Trieze asked. 

            Rashid nodded. 

            "And?" 

            "He wishes to think about it." 

            Trieze nodded. "The sort of thing he would say. But he'd better hurry. We're rapidly running out of time." 

**********************************************************************

Jaid: Sorry it's so short. Hee, hee, can anyone say "unrealistic plot"? Well, with them time traveling and a bunch of Arabian guys in the middle of the desert, I figured that reality had pretty much been thrown out of the window. ^__^ I need your guys' votes again! Should I let Zechs and Relena find out about their, uh, forgot the word I wanted, uh, parentage or something…you know what I mean…anyway, should they find out? And does anybody have any idea of how I should bring Sally more into this? She's one of my fav characters, but there isn't much for her to do. Oh, and I realized that I've been spelling Wu Fei wrong. Oops, hee, hee.  

Naga: Oh cut it out already. The reader's falling asleep! 

Jaid: Shut up! Anyway, again, I aplogize for the shortness of this chapter. My brain's a little fizzled, I went to see "Fellowship of the Rings" today and I'm not used to staring at a screen for so long…That's a great movie! I definitely recommend (unless you get nightmares easily, it's a little scary at parts. Definitely not a kiddie movie.) 

Naga: *stuffs a sock in Jaid's mouth* Please R&R! 


	12. Things begin to heat up

Jaid: Hi guys! Here is a new chapter for you all! By the way, thanks J.B.; I'm feeling much better. 

Naga: Unfortunately. 

Jaid: I swear, you live on people's discomfort and pain. 

Naga: I wouldn't be a Sith Lord if I didn't. 

Jaid: Whatever….

**********************************************************************

Chapter Twelve

            Mariemeia breathed in the chilly morning air. The air was a bit foggy, which surprised her; she would've thought this place was too warm to have fog. She jumped from one foot to the other, partly from nervousness and partly from the cold. Mary gently tugged her hand to remind her to stay still. Trieze took his watch from his waistcoat, looked at it, sighed, and the replaced it. He turned to Mariemeia and smiled reassuringly. She managed a shaky smile back, but felt as if she were going to cry. 

            "Trieze!" 

            All three turned, half expecting Une, but instead a slender blonde woman ran up. Mariemeia recognized her. 

            "Dorothy!" she cried. The blonde did a double take, then smiled slightly. 

            "Mariemeia, how nice to see you." Dorothy turned back to Trieze. "Lucrezia told me about Leia. I-" 

            "Please," Treize said. "Please don't say it. I've heard it too often." 

            Dorothy nodded, a softer, more understanding look coming over her features. "I hear your leaving." she said. 

            "Yes." Trieze said. "But only temporarily." He took Dorothy's hands and looked hard at her. "You need to be very careful, Cousin." He warned. "They'll kill you; they'll kill us both. I'm surprised they haven't already." 

            "I think they need us for something." Dorothy said. "At least, I picked that much up. You be careful yourself, Treize. I've got Sheriff Marquise and Deputy Winner; not too mention Rashid at the moment, looking after me. You'll be alone." 

            "I can take care of myself." Trieze smiled, then looked beyond Dorothy's shoulder. His smile suddenly became brighter as a slim brunette walked up. 

            "Sorry I'm late." Une apologized. "Hello Mariemeia, Mary. Oh, Ms. Catalonia." 

            "Ms. Une." Dorothy said. The train whistled. 

            "That's my cue." Trieze said. He thanked Mary sincerely for all her help, then hugged Dorothy good-bye. He picked up Mariemeia. 

            "You'll come back?" she whispered. 

            "Of course I will." Trieze assured her. 

            "Promise." 

            "I promise. I'll see you again." He said. He hugged her tightly, as if he didn't want to let go of his tiny daughter. She hugged him back equally as tightly. The train whistle blew again and the conductor began ushering people onto the train. Trieze broke the embrace and kissed Mariemeia's forehead. 

            "You be a good girl." he said huskily, unwilling tears coming into his dark blue eyes. "Don't give Ms. Anne too much trouble, and no sneaking off." 

            "Yes papa." 

            "Do well at your lessons, and remember, Princess, I love you very, very much." 

            "I love you too, papa." Mariemeia answered shakily. Something in his face bothered her. He looked at her as if he might never see her again. Standing, he shook Une's hand. 

            "Thank you very much for taking her." he said. 

            "It's no trouble." Une assured him. "She'll be no trouble." Une put an arm around the girl's shoulders and Mariemeia leaned against her dark gray skirt. 

            "Bye, papa." she whispered. 

            "Bye Princess." He answered. "Good – bye Anne, and thanks again!" So saying he boarded the train. As it slowly chugged it's way East, Dorothy, Mary, Mariemeia and Une watched it fade, then turned away, each bothered by her own reservations. 

*  *  * 

            Wu Fei waited impatiently at the door of the Khushrenda home. He had knocked several times, but nobody had answered. Granted, it was a bit early to be calling, but he had too see somebody, and Treize had seemed a logical place to start. Although there had always been a slight hostility between the two men, Treize had managed to earn Wu Fei's respect and a bit of his trust. 

            "Nobody's home, sir." 

            Wu Fei was shaken out of his reverie by the sound of Mary's voice. He turned. The black woman stood there quietly. 

            "Where's Mr. Khushrenda?" he asked. 

            "Left this morning. For New York." 

            Wu Fei sucked his breath in. "New York?" he asked. 

            "Yes, sir." 

            Wu Fei blinked. New York was a long, long way away. _Why would he want to go to New York?_ Wu Fei wondered. Then it hit him. _He's going back to Sanc._

            "Sir?" Mary asked, looking worried. 

            "Uh, thank you Mary." Wu Fei said, feeling a bit dazed. _Something's going to happen. It's started. _ "I'll be going now." 

            "Yes, sir." Mary watched the Asian man walk away, with more than a little concern and worry in her face. Shaking her head, and muttering something about "foreign people", she went inside. 

*  *  * 

            Zechs paced the jail house persistently, thought he was not aware of it. His head was a turmoil of thoughts. Trowa Barton watched him steadily, arms folded. 

            _Millardo._ Zechs thought. _That was the name of the prince. Relena is the princess. I know my real name's Millardo, but this Relena doesn't know that. Sanc, that was our parents' kingdom. Even the names were right: Ruby and Sercan. Damn, what am I going to do? I know what Relena and I really are, but I can't prove it. Not unless I want Rashid and Relena to think I'm insane. _ 

            Zechs stopped pacing and leaned his head against the wall. _I could just not say anything. But that's running from my responsibility, again. I ran from it when I was nineteen and left Relena to pick up the pieces. I've been given a second chance in this world, and I shouldn't wreck it, but am I really the one who is needed to lead these people? Quatre has a good heart and a good head. He's not distracted by the same things I am. Could it be that in this world, it will be his responsibility to lead Sanc? Or is it still mine? _Zechs groaned and hit the wall. _Why does everything have to be so complicated? For once, God, it would be nice if things were simple instead of so damn hard!_ He sighed. 

            "Thinking about something?" 

            Zechs jumped. He had forgotten Trowa was there, locked in a cell. 

            "Yes." he said. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to continue to think." 

            Trowa shrugged and remained silent. Zechs sank into the chair on his desk, buried his head in his hands, and tried to come to some decision. 

*  *  * 

            Mariemeia mentally reviewed what she was to get at the General Store. The basket she carried bumped against her legs slightly and she hummed a tune as she walked. School had been ordinary today; Sue had continued to shush her at the desk and Tommy Wells, the boy who sat behind her had dipped her red hair ribbons in his ink well. Mariemeia smirked. He wouldn't try that again, at least not until that black eye went down. She sighed. Already she missed Papa. Papa would've scolded her for not acting lady-like. Mariemeia bit her tongue. She wouldn't cry. Shaking her self, the ten year old entered the shop. Mieran stood there, looking rather tired, but she smiled and greeted Mariemeia cheerfully. Mariemeia carefully recited her purchases. 

            "All right." Mieran said in her accented English. "Just a minute." 

            Mariemeia nodded then began to wander around. Curiously, she looked at the door way that led to the back of the store. Looking around to make sure no one was watching her, she quietly slipped into the dark exterior. Walking carefully to make sure she wouldn't bump into anything, she suddenly heard voices. Frowning, she crept closer to see if she could hear what they were saying. 

            They were speaking in a language she couldn't understand, but it didn't sound like a friendly conversation. She recognized Wu Fei's voice and then heard a sharp cry of pain being muffled. Eyes wide she quickly made for the front of the store. Gasping for breath, she tugged on Mieran's arm. 

            "What, what is it?" the Chinese woman asked. 

            "You gotta come quick." Mariemeia said. "Mr. Chang and some men are arguing back there and I think he got hurt." 

            Mieran's face paled, and she went to the stairs that led to their apartments. Mariemeia hot on her heels, she grabbed the loaded rifle and went to the store room. 

            "Stay here." she directed the little girl, then changed her mind. "Wait, go get the Deputy or the Sheriff. Both if you can manage it." 

            Mariemiea nodded, then went off at a run. 

*  *  * 

            Quatre ran some fingers through his hair. He too was having some doubts. He didn't really feel he could make this decision, after all, it wasn't exactly his life he was toying with; it was a different Quatre Winner's decision. He stroked his horse's mane. He had affectionately decided to call her Iria, after his sister that had died. The palomino horse suddenly snorted and Quatre turned to see Mariemeia. Gasping for breath, she ran over and tugged on his coat sleeve. 

            "Gotta come quick!" she gasped. "Store, Mr. Chang's in trouble!" 

            Quatre took off at a quick jog, ignoring the sharp pain in his thigh. 

*  *  * 

            Wu Fei was seeing black spots. It wasn't a good sign, and he should move, but his body wouldn't cooperate. Privately, he berated himself for being caught off guard. 

            "Whose there?" he heard Mieran demanded, first in English, then in Chinese. 

            "No one." He muttered weakly. 

            "Wu Fei, oh no!" 

            He felt Mieran try to pick him up. 

            "Stop, woman." he said, not unkindly. "I'm taller than you and twice your weight." 

            "Anybody in here?" 

            "Mr. Chang?" 

            Two more figures appeared. 

            "Not good." Deputy Winner said gravely. He and Mieran managed to lift Wu Fei to his feet, then Winner half carried, half dragged Wu Fei up the stairs and put him in the bed. 

            "I'll get Sally." he told Mieran. Mieran nodded her thanks, then looked at Wu Fei. His eyes were open, but there was a strange distant look in them. Mieran squeezed his hand. He smiled at her painfully. 

*  *  * 

            Savannah sighed and looked at the blue sky. She wished it would rain. The dusty ground was getting unbearable and the plants they grew weren't doing too well. Some shouts caught her attention. Whirling around, she saw riders in the distance. Shading her eyes, she recognized them. 

            "Papa!" she shouted. "Mother, papa's home!" 

            Mara came out of the small building and smiled. Wiping flour off of her hands, she and Savannah went to greet Rashid and Abdul. Rashid dismounted and greeted them. 

            "What's the news?" Mara asked. 

            "We found him." Rashid said warmly. "We found the Lord Winner." 

            "And?" Mara asked. 

            "He's thinking about it." Rashid admitted. "But we found him, Mara. I can't believe it." 

            "You'd better." Savannah joked. She felt like dancing. Maybe they wouldn't stay in this desert for too long. Maybe they would go back to Sanc, lovely, green Sanc with lots of trees and grass. Maybe things would be all right again back in her home. Rashid smiled at her and nodded as if he had read her thoughts. His arm around Mara's waist and a hand on Savannah's shoulder, the family walked back to their small dwelling full of hope and dreams once more. 

*  *  * 

            Sally came down the stairs. Mieran was at the counter, her chin in her hand and her eyes fixed on a non-existent spot on the opposite wall. 

            "Mieran?" Sally said gently. The younger woman slightly jumped and looked at Sally. 

            "Yes?" 

            Sally smiled reassuringly. "Wu Fei will be fine. He's got a slight fever and some broken ribs and a slight concussion, but he'll be okay. Just make sure he rests for a good long while. That arm hasn't completely healed." 

            Mieran nodded. "Thank you." 

            "Your welcome." Giving the girl a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, she walked out of the store and headed to her next destination. 

*  *  * 

            "I don't know if I can take another one." Zechs said. Sally smiled. 

            "Well, at least think about it." she said. "After all, I pretty much was the sheriff and deputy before you showed up and took over." 

            "Well, Duo has asked me the same thing." Zechs told her, leaning back in his chair. "Apparently, he feels a bit guilty, and is doing everything he can to prove himself to Hilde." 

            "So make the both of us temporary deputies." Sally suggested. "It can't hurt, not with everything that's going on. Besides, I am the town's only doctor, I wouldn't be able to go out of town on a posse or anything." 

            "Yeah, I'm just worried…" 

            "About what?" 

            Zechs grinned sheepishly. "I'm worried that if I let you be a deputy, Lucrezia'll want to be one too." 

            Sally chuckled. "I won't tell if you won't." she said half jokingly. 

            "Deal." Zechs said grinning. "But seriously, I will think about it, Sally." 

            "That's all I ask." she said, standing. Picking up her bag, she headed for the door. 

            "Sally?" Zechs said. 

            "Yes?" 

            Zechs hesitated, then shook his head. "Nothing." he said. "Nothing at all." 

            "Okay, see you tomorrow." Sally told him, then left. Zechs looked out of the window. It was getting late. 

*  *  * 

            Quatre bit his tongue and raised his fist to knock on the door, then stopped and began to walk away. Changing his mind, Quatre turned around and walked to the door again. Dorothy smiled. She had been watching him do this for the past five minutes and decided that it was time to stop. Opening the window, she called, "Quatre!" 

            He looked up. "Oh, hello." 

            She smiled. "Hi. Want to come in?"

            He blushed. "If it's not too much trouble." 

            "No trouble at all." Dorothy went back in and closed the window. Coming down the stairs, she asked Janet to make some tea. 

            "But it's almost dinner time, miss." 

            "Then just give us the tea. Oh, and tell Rose we'll most likely have a guest for dinner." Dorothy ordered. 

            "Yes, miss." 

            Stopping before the door, Dorothy rather self-consciously straightened her chocolate brown skirt and white blouse. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Quatre grinned at her, rather awkwardly, and she invited him in. 

            "I only came by for a minute." he said, hat in hand. "I just, uh, -" 

            "You want to sit down for a bit?" Dorothy asked, then without waiting for an answer, led the way to the parlor. The two sat down. There was another long pause. 

            "I just want to talk about something." Quatre finally said. 

            "Yes?" 

            "It's about my decision." Quatre admitted. Dorothy frowned a little but nodded. 

            "I don't know." Quatre stood and walked over to the fire-place. "I don't know what to say, Dorothy. I mean, how are we to know that we won't be taken back to our world any moment?" 

            "We don't." Dorothy said. "But you have to make some sort of decision, Quatre. We aren't in our own world, we're in this one. And we have to live with it." 

            "Yeah, I sort of figured that." he said. Turning, he smiled at her crookedly. "I guess I know what the choice I need to make is." 

            Dorothy nodded. "I guess you do."

 Quatre came over and sat down next to her, turned so that he could see her eye to eye. "That's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about." he said. "I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time, but haven't had the nerve to do so till now." 

            Dorothy nodded again, feeling more and more like an idiot. Quatre hesitated, then took her hands. 

            "Dorothy, if I go to Sanc, then it will mean that I might not see you again. And I don't want that. So, I guess I just wanted to say that-"

            Janet came in, followed by Zechs. Quatre and Dorothy jumped apart rather guiltily, Quatre going a deep red. 

            "Sorry to interrupt." Zechs said, not looking very sorry at all. "But I need Quatre." 

            "Of course." Dorothy murmured. Quatre stood. 

            "Good-bye, Ms. Dorothy." he said politely. 

            "Deputy." she answered. Quatre and Zechs made their exit, as did Janet, leaving Dorothy to her thoughts. 

*  *  * 

            "You don't mind?" Zechs asked. Quatre shook his head. 

            "You need to talk to Relena." He said. Zechs nodded. "Yeah." They stopped in front of the jail house. 

            "Be careful, Quatre, I mean it. You're hot stuff now. Chances are, if Rashid knows who you are, Traycsant won't be to far behind on the uptake." 

            "I know." Quatre answered. "I'll be careful." Nodding good-night, he entered the building. Zechs sighed and walked home. 

**********************************************************************

Jad: Ugh, my head is spinning. 

Naga: It's not that confusing.

Jad: No, Jaid just hit me over the head with her frying pan. 

Naga: Why?

Jaid: BECAUSE HE ATE MY CANDY CANES THAT'S WHY! I NEED MY SUGAR, DARN IT!       

Naga: I'm beginning to wonder, Jad, whether you are very brave for an Elf, or just exceptionality stupid. 

Jad: I'm wondering the same thing myself…

Naga: *sweatdrop*


	13. Uh, I ran out of titles...

Jaid: Hello guys! Sorry this update's been taking so long…I kinda had writer's block again…and all that, y'know. 

Naga: Oh, just get to the point! 

Jaid: Be quiet. Anywayz, here's chapter thirteen! 

************************************************************************

Chapter Thirteen 

            Quatre leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He was tired. Opening his eyes, he caught Trowa staring at him, face emotionless. Quatre inwardly sighed. 

            Outside, a small, slim figure had lassoed a bull and was leading it towards the jail. Fastening the ropes that were around it horn's to the bars on one of the windows, the figure reigned her horse to the side and pointed the barrel of her rifle in the air. BLAM! The bull tossed it's head, frightened, and bolted, bringing the wall of the jail with it. 

            Quatre jumped to his feet as did Trowa. The back wall came tumbling down and Trowa didn't hesitate; he immediately ran through the opening. Quatre half limped, half ran towards the front door and headed towards the back. All he saw was a horse with two figures riding away. 

            Cursing softly, Quatre kicked the corner of the building. Sighing, he walked home. 

*  *  * 

            "Lena?" Zechs called. 

            "In the kitchen!" she answered. Zechs entered. Relena looked up and smiled. She was grading several papers. "Need something?" she asked. 

            "Yeah, I need to talk to you about something." he said quietly. Relena frowned at the seriousness in his voice. She put down the paper she had been reading and gave her full attention to her older brother. 

            "Yes?" 

            Zechs sighed softly and sat down opposite her. "It's sort of about Quatre." 

            "What about him?" 

            "Well, I guess I'm having doubts about him leaving." 

            Relena smiled. "Yeah I know. It's going to be hard to see him go." She looked around at the small room. "It'll be a lot quieter too." she said, the smile fading. Zechs swallowed. This had been a mistake; he couldn't tell her. Biting his tongue, he leaned back in his chair. There was a short pause. 

            Suddenly, the front door burst open and the next minute Quatre appeared in the doorway of the kitchen gasping. Zechs and Relena both sprang to their feet. 

            "What's wrong?" Zechs demanded. 

            "Jail break." Quatre said. He sank into a chair, wincing a little. "The Jail house no longer has a back wall." 

            "Damn!" Zechs breathed. "Barton got away clean then?" 

            Quatre nodded his head. "Sorry, Zechs." 

            Zechs looked at the younger man, who was sitting in a rather dejected fashion. "Don't worry about it." he said. "It's not that bad." He slapped Quatre's shoulder. "You're tired, go on to bed." 

            Quatre nodded. He got and left. Relena followed him. Zechs sank into the chair Quatre had vacated and put his face in his hands. "Wonderful." he muttered. 

*  *  * 

            "Thanks for the rescue." Trowa said. 

            "Your welcome." 

            Trowa nearly fell off the horse. "Midii?" 

            "Yeah." 

            Trowa smiled slightly. "I'm really glad to see you." 

            A soft blush painted the girl's cheeks. "You too." she answered as they rode. 

*  *  * 

            Next morning, it was all over town. Of course, the destruction at the jail house was a little hard to figure. But Zechs, admittedly, was tired of telling the townsfolk what had happened. He literally wished for a phone; he could hang up on people that way. 

            Mieran chewed her lip nervously, thinking about it. Mrs. McCoy, the town gossip had just been in. Mieran was worried. She had bravely said to Wu Fei that it would be okay, but now, now she wasn't so sure. Entering their apartments, she found him still asleep. She was glad. Mieran had no idea how she was going to keep him in bed once he woke up. Sitting on the bed next to him, she felt Wu Fei's temperature. Still warm. Turning away, her eyes fell on the desk. The desk were the papers were. She shivered. 

A hand took hers gently. 

            "Cold?" Wu Fei asked quietly. 

            "No, scared." Mieran admitted. They both were quiet for a long while. Finally, Mieran stood. "I'd better get back down there." 

            Wu Fei tried to sit up. "Wait a minute." 

            "Oh, no you don't." Mieran gently pushed him back down. "You are not getting out of bed for a while. Sally said so." 

            Wu Fei muttered something under his breath to low for Mieran to hear, but he was evidently too tired to argue. He obediently closed his eyes. Mieran smiled. 

            "Better." she whispered and kissed him on the forehead, then went back down to watch the counter. 

*  *  *  

Mariemeia walked home from school by herself. Wistfully, she wondered if she get into trouble if she stopped to see the jail house. Willie McCoy and Ellie White had been talking about it at lunch._ I probably would._ she thought, rather glumly. Sighing she climbed the stairs, and then brightened at the thought that maybe Mary would take her. Entering, she called, "I'm home." 

            "Marie." Une's voice came from the parlor. "Could you come here?" 

            Mariemeia gulped. She didn't like it when Une used that tone. She entered the room, grimaced slightly. 

            Tommy Wells, complete with black eye, sat next to a woman who was presumably Mrs. Wells. Une sat with her hands folded. She smiled at Mariemeia, but her eyes told the little girl that she was in trouble. Mariemeia came and sat down next to the woman. 

            "Mrs. Wells tells me that you punched Tommy in the eye." Une said, in an even, but cold voice. Mariemeia looked down at the floor. 

            "Yes, ma'am, I did." 

            "Do you have an explanation?" Une asked. Mariemeia looked up, her eyes shooting daggers at the boy. 

            "He put my hair ribbons in his ink well." she accused. "They were my favorites." 

            "Tommy." Mrs. Wells said in a despairing tone. Une looked like she was trying not to smile. 

            "Well, since you punched him instead of telling Ms. Marquise, then your grounded for a few days." Une said. She looked at Mrs. Wells. "That would be adequate, I think?" 

            "I think it's only fair that Tommy should be grounded too." Mrs. Wells agreed. 

            Mariemeia slouched. Looking up, she saw Tommy do the exact same thing. Frowning, she sat up straight. 

*  *  *  

            The next few weeks were tense, especially for Quatre. He half expected to be shot down at any moment. Zechs wasn't any better. Lucrezia had taken up temporary residence in the Marquise home, leaving her sister and Duo to run the ranch. Relena, for her part was partly convinced that it had been Heero who had broken Trowa out of jail, and she was very grieved over it. 

            Wu Fei leaned against the counter. Mieran hadn't been too happy that he was working, but it didn't feel right for him to be in bed while his wife, nearly four months pregnant, did all the work. Right now she was helping Mrs. McCoy; or rather, trying to help. Margaret McCoy was one of those women whose tongues never seemed to stop. Wu Fei smiled privately. From the look on Mieran's face, she was getting quite an earful. 

*  *  * 

"What's going on, I wonder?" Quatre said. He and Zechs were slowly repairing the back wall. Lucrezia helped; actually, Zechs and Lucrezia were doing most of the work. Quatre helped were he could, but it was still hard for him. 

            "Who knows?" Lucrezia answered, stopping to wipe her brow. "Maybe he still doesn't know who you really are." 

            "I'd think it'd be obvious." Quatre stated and Lucrezia smiled and shrugged, then turned to Zechs. 

            "Zechs," she said. "With everything going on, it might be a good idea to have a few more deputies about." 

            Zechs grimaced and Quatre grinned. 

            "I think that's a good idea, Ms. Noin." the blonde Arab stated. From the other side of Lucrezia, Zechs gave him a below zero glare. 

            "Thanks, Quatre." the dark haired woman said. "What do you think, Zechs?" 

            "I already have two more." He answered. 

            "Oh, who?" 

            "Duo Maxwell." 

            "And?"  

            Zechs sighed. "We need to get this wall back up." 

            Lucrezia frowned. "Your avoiding the question." 

            "Quatre!" Relena called a few houses down. "Could you come here for a minute!" 

            "Coming!" he shouted back. "Be right back you two." 

            There was a short pause, then Lucrezia said, "What would you think?" 

            "About?" 

            "Me being one of your deputies." 

            Zechs bit his lip. "Frankly, I don't like the idea." he admitted. 

            "Why? I'm a better marksmen than you." Lucrezia reminded him. 

            "Yes, but its…well its-" 

            "Dangerous?" 

            "Well, yeah." 

            Lucrezia sighed. "Zechs, I lived through two wars. I was fighting at twelve. I think I can handle this." 

            "But it's different." Zechs put down his hammer. "I mean, we were dealing with Mobile Suits. You could take quite a few hits and still be okay. But now we're dealing with bullets." 

            Lucrezia came over and put a hand on his arm. "I still want to be a part of this. Come on, we've always watched each others' backs. Why not here?" 

            "I just don't want you to get hurt." Zechs said, not looking at her.   

            "Glad you feel this way." Lucrezia said. "Though I would have preferred it earlier, say in the last battle of A.C. 195?" 

            Zechs frowned. "I didn't hurt you." 

            "You almost did." Lucrezia smiled. "I'm just teasing you." Her smile faded. "But I am serious about this Zechs. Traycsant probably has quite a few men. Four of you aren't going to do much." 

            "And five will?" 

            "One grain of rice can tip the scale." Lucrezia quoted. Zechs looked at her, eyebrow raised. 

            "Duo Maxwell." Lucrezia explained. "He heard it off of a movie." There was another long pause. "Well?"

            "Fine." Zechs picked up his hammer again. "But you'd better be careful." 

*  *  *

            Quatre entered the kitchen. "You needed me?" he asked. 

            "Not really." Relena admitted. "I just thought that, well, Zechs and Lucy, uh…" 

            Quatre smiled and nodded in understanding. "Well, might as well do something while I'm here. Need water, wood, anything?" 

            "No, but you could help finish tying down our shutters. It's almost monsoon season and I don't want the winds to tear them off." 

            "Okay." Quatre said. 

*  *  * 

            Dorothy sighed, deciding whether she should put down her book and go and see Quatre or maybe Une. Une, she decided. 

            _Lord,_ she thought as she hunted for a shawl. _Good thing I joined the Preventors in our world; I'd probably die of boredom otherwise! _Throwing a shawl about her shoulders, she called to Janet that she was going out and would be home soon. 

*  *  * 

            Boss sat at his chair, in front of his desk, laying final plans. Suddenly, the door opened, and Boss fought back a twinge of annoyance; he hadn't invited anybody in. Without looking up, he said, "Out." 

            "Is that how you address your future king?" a voice, rich, refined, and slightly accented asked. Boss' head immediately snapped up, his dark eyes went wide. 

            "Sir!" he stood. "Forgive me, I did not realize-" 

            Armond Traycsant waved Boss' apology away with the wave of his hand. "I assume everything's in place, Charles?" he asked as he sat easily in a seat. 

            "Er, yes, well almost…" 

            Armond's steel gray eyes narrowed. "_Almost_? What kind of answer is _almost_? Have you found out the identities of the Three?" 

            "Well, -" 

            "I can see that you haven't." Armond sighed. "Charles, I expected more of you." 

            Charles hung his head. "You don't understand, sir. America is a much bigger place than Sanc was; it is less populated. There is more wilderness in which to hide." Charles raised his head. "I should have the identities soon. When we get them, we can get rid of them and you'll be king." 

            "I see." Armond smiled. "Good. What about Catalonia and Khushrenda?" 

            "Khushrenda has apparently left town, sir." Charles answered hesitantly. 

            "What?" Armond frowned again. 

            "We didn't anticipate him doing that. His wife had just died and – "

            "Never mind about him, what about Catalonia? She's more important right now." 

            "We did capture her, but I had a betrayer in the ranks and she escaped." Charles said. Armond sighed. 

            "Mistakes, mistakes everywhere!" He shook his head, then stood. "I'm at the hotel. I expect better from you in the future Charles." 

            "Yes, sir." Charles answered. Armond smiled slightly. 

            "Don't worry about Catalonia, Charles." he said, walking to the door. Turning, a cruel smile spread across his face. "I'll take care of her." So saying, the man left the room. 

*******************************************************************

Jaid: I'm going to be wrapping this up pretty soon! I think a couple more chapters…maybe. It'll be slow; I start school on the fourteenth, but I'll as quickly as possible. :-) See you peeps later! 


	14. Does anybody actually read the chapter t...

Jaid: Here's a new chapter, guys. It's slightly longer…

Naga: Not by much. 

Jaid: Why do you have to be so negative.

Naga: Because I like it. 

Jaid: Shut up. 

Naga: Make me. 

Jaid: You won't like it if I do. 

Naga: Ohhh, I'm shaking in my boots. 

Jaid: You're not wearing boots. 

Naga: So? That's a technicality. 

Jad: I'm wearing boots. ^__^

Jaid & Naga: …

Jad: What? 

Naga: Idiot. 

**********************************************************************

Chapter 14

            Mariemeia and Tommy Wells glared at each other. Finally, Mariemeia said, "It's not just my fault, you know!" 

            "So?" Tommy asked. "I'm still stuck with you." Mariemeia made a face; she and Tommy had been sentenced to be in each other's company till they learned to get along. Right now, they were up in Mariemeia's room, supposedly "playing", but in reality, simply glaring at each other. 

            "What was that?" Mariemeia asked. Turning her head. Tommy shurgged. 

            "I didn't hear nothin'." He said. Mariemeia almost corrected him, but instead walked to the window and looked out.

            "Somebody's horse is here." She said. "Do you recognize it?" 

            Tommy looked out the window. Mr. Wells owned the town stables and Tommy knew everybody's horse by sight. He shook his head. "Nope. Of course, it could be some farmer or rancher or somethin'." 

            "Yeah." Mariemeia frowned. She had a bad feeling. "Let's go see who it is." 

            "Why?" Tommy asked. Mariemeia scowled. 

            "Because I said so." She answered. Mariemeia turned and walked towards the door, Tommy following, although he was sticking his tongue out at her back. 

*  *  * 

            Quatre was talking to Tommy's father, John Wells, about various things, when Tommy ran up, obviously agitated. 

            "What's a matter, boy?" John asked in his thick Irish brouge. Tommy turned to Quatre. 

            "Marie says to come quick. There's trouble at Ms. Une's house." 

            Quatre's face tightened. "Tommy, can you go get the Sheriff?" 

            The gasping boy nodded. 

            "Good, go now." Quatre ordered. He turned to walk away, when he realized that John was following him. He gave the man a questioning look. 

            "You'll need soome help." John pointed out. "If ye'll just let me get my rifle." 

*  *  * 

            "Almost done." Zechs said, in a rather grim, pleased fashion. 

            "Yep." Lucrezia said cheerfully. 

            "Hey!" 

            Lucrezia looked up. "Yes?" 

            "Need to go." Gasped the little boy that stood before them. "Ms. Une's. Marie says trouble. Deputy sent me to get you." 

            Zechs stood and walked away, his face hardening slightly. Lucrezia and Tommy followed him.

*  *  * 

            When they got there, there really wasn't much to be done. In the parlor two men, one with a gun shot in the arm, the other in the leg, were on the floor. John had gone to go get Sally. Quatre was leaning over an unconcious Une, whose right arm was dangling at a rather odd angle. Mariemeia sat in the corner, face pale but composed. Lucrezia bent down and picked up Une's glasses. They were twisted and broken, smeared with blood. 

            "What happened?" Zechs asked. Quatre nodded at Mariemeia, then looked back at Une. Lucrezia noted, with some shock, that Une's dress was suddenly becoming stained with a dark fluid. Zechs walked over to Mariemiea and knelt down in front of her. 

            "What happened, Marie?" he asked. 

            "Well, I heard a noise." She asnwered. "And Tommy and me looked out the window and saw a horse that he didn't recognize. So we went downstairs to see who it was and I heard Ms. Anne give a little shriek. I saw two men and then I sent Tommy to go get you and Mr. Winner, then I looked for a gun." She held up the dainty woman's pistol she had been cradleing in her lap. "I found this one; so I came back here and I shot at them and they fell, and then Mr. Wells and Mr. Winner came and then you came." 

            "You shot at them?" Zechs repeated. Mariemeia nodded. Zechs looked at the men on the floor, then back at the ten year old girl. 

            "Some aim there." He said softly. Tommy, who had heard every word paled slightly. _I am never going to bother that girl again. He thought. _

            Any more comments were cut short as Sally entered the room. She looked rather disgustedly at the two men, then shooed everyone away. Quatre, Lucrezia, and Zechs had a small "conference" in the hall way.

            "Where are we going to put them?" Was Quatre's first question. 

            "We've just about finished that wall." Lucrezia said. "We can put them in there." 

            "Yeah, then do what?" Zechs asked in frustration. Lucrezia turned to him. 

            "If Une survives, then we have a trial and charge them." She said. "If Une dies, they get hanged for murder." 

            "Right." Zechs sighed. 

*  *  * 

            Dorothy tapped her fingers on the window sill, thinking that if something didn't happen, she was going to snap. 

            "Mail, miss." Janet annonced. Dorothy turned and took the letter from the maid's hand, noting with a little excitement that it was from Trieze. As soon as the maid had left the room, she tore it open. 

            _Dear Cousin, it read, in Trieze's elegant, firm handwriting. __I thought that I ought to notify you that I am leaving New York and heading for home. Did Winner give any hints on his decision? I hope so, because I have notified the officials at Sank that we have found an hier to the throne. They won't take it kindly if he doesn't come. _

_            How is Mariemeia? And is Anne well? I don't suppose you should answer; by the time the letter reached New York, I would be home. As it is, I will be but a few days behind this letter. _

_            I have some news for Relena and Zechs as well, though I'm not sure how they will take it. It seems that they have royal connections as well. Funny, isn't it, how we all ended up in the same town. God's hand I suppose. _

_            I miss you and Marie dearly, as well as Anne. But there is nothing to be done but wait until I can see you all again. Please give Anne my regards and thanks. She is a very kind woman. And watch out for yourself. I still haven't shaken the feeling that they still might be after you, since you hold the crown jewles. _

_            God be with you_

_                                                Your loving cousin, _

_     Trieze Khusrenda _

            Dorothy stared at the letter in shock. _Crown jewles? She thoguht. _

            "So that's why." She whispered. 

*  *  * 

            "How is she?" Quatre asked. Sally sighed. 

            "Not good. She was stabbed." 

            Quatre nodded, wincing involtarily. "Will she be okay?" he asked. 

            "Maybe." Sally asnwered doubtfully. "I really don't know. Time will tell." She sighed again. "For right now, I have to operate on those two bastards. Excuse me." 

            Quatre stepped aside, letting Sally pass. He walked the doorway of the living room, where Mariemeia was curled up in Zechs' lap. Lucrezia sat next them, her head on Zechs' shoulder. Quatre smiled slightly, and left the house. 

*  *  * 

            Wu Fei and Meiran were closing up shop. 

            "I'm going to go start dinner." She announced, then climbed the stairs. Wu Fei nodded and watched her go. Sighing softly, he turned back to the counter where he was counting out the day's earnings, when Meiran's sharp scream met his ears. Jumping over the counter he flew up the stairs. He burst into the room, but Meiran wasn't there. Wu Fei opened the door to the bedroom. 

            Mieran was on the ground, eyes closed. Wu Fei knelt down beside her. 

            "Mieran?" he said, shaking her slightly. "Mieran!" 

            Mieran groaned and sat up, clutching Wu Fei for support.

            "Oh my head." She moaned. Wu Fei helped her sit on the bed and took a look at the back of her head. (A/N: Hey, I made a rhyme! Cool! Lol. I'm sure you're all thrilled at how talented I am. Anyway, back to the story) 

            "You've got a big lump on the back of your head." He told her. 

            "Oh, I wonder why." Mieran said through clenched teeth. "Probably because some guy just hit me!" 

            Wu Fei smiled slightly and got up to get a cold compress for her head. As he was walking back to the bedroom, he noticed something strange about his desk. Paling, he went over and opened the now splintered drawer. Everything was gone. 

            "Oh no." Wu Fei whispered. 

*  *  * 

(A/N: hmm, I could leave it here…but I guess I won't) 

            Dorothy's thoughts were racing. _Crown Jeweles. I have them. But where? Great, one of the most important things to this whole situation, and I have no idea where they are. Where would've I have hidden them? Wait, that won't work. As far as I know, the other Dorothy Catalonia had a different mindset. Maybe I could find out…No, that wouldn't work. Maybe Janet knows! She turned to go and call the black maid, but the girl beat her to it. _

            "Dinner's ready miss." Janet said, opening the door. 

            "Good." Dorothy said. "Janet?" 

            "Yes miss?" 

            "Did I ever talk about hiding something?" Dorothy asked. 

            "No miss." Janet answered. 

            "You're sure?"

            "Yes miss." Janet looked at Dorothy in a queer way. "Are you feelin' all right miss?" 

            "Fine." Dorothy sighed, leaving the room. "Perfectly fine." 

*  *  * 

            Mariemeia looked at her bowl of soup. Mr. Wells had offered to take her. As of right now, Mariemeia was sandwhiched between Tommy and his older sister Fiona. Across the way, the Wells twins, Joey and Josh were gigling, Tommy's younger sister Ally was hushing them and Tommy's older borhter Jacob was looking slightly bored. Mrs. Wells was bustling around serving food, while Mr. Wells was unsucessfully trying to get the children to calm down and eat. 

            "Hey." Tommy poked her in the side. "Better eat or the twins'll want it." 

            Mariemeia hafl-heartedly put a spoonful of soup in her mouth. It was rather good, but Mariemeia was to worried and worn – out to notice much. She was feeling a bit bewildered. Never in her life had she been in such a noisy atmosphere. But nobody else seemed to notice; in fact, they seemed to enjoy the bustle. 

            "Where am I going to sleep?" she asked Tommy. The boy shurgged, then reached over and tugged one of Fiona's red curls. 

            "Hey, sis, where's Marie sleeping?" he asked. Fiona shurgged. 

            "I don't know." She asnwered. "Joey, stop playing with your food. Ma, where are we putting Mariemeia?" 

            "Oh," the woman paused for a moment. "If she doesn't mind sharing a bed, she can sleep with you and Ally. But if she wants too, we can put a cot in the sitting room." 

            "Pick the cot." Tommy said in a loud stage whisper. "Both Fiona and Ally kick." 

            "I do not!" Ally shouted. 

            "Yes you do!" Tommy retorted. Mariemeia smiled soflty, and ate her soup, feeling slightly lonely in spite of all the people. 

*  *  * 

            "You have it then?" Armond asked. Charles proudly handed over the documents to Armond. The arstocrat paged through them, then stopped at one particular page. 

            "Interesting." He said. "very interesting." Placing them on his desk, he smiled at Charles. "Good work." Armond turned to the window. "Things are falling into place. It won't be long now." 

*****************************************************************

Jaid: Another cliffhanger. Sorry guys! So, what did you think of the Wells family? And does anybody actually read the dialogues between me, Jad, and Naga? I like to write them, but there's no point if no one reads them. Please tell me! 

Naga: Or she'll go crazy. 

Jad: Too late for that. 

Jaid: -_-


	15. "An angel," she whispered. "An angel wit...

Jaid: Here's chapter fifteen. I guess you guys were all wondering if I was still alive. 

(Naga & Jaid enter) 

Jaid: Ahh, you two, don't you guys have something to say?

Jad: (with a big smile) Thank you J.B., for liking our dialogues. 

Jaid: Naga? 

Naga: *mumbles under his breath*

Jad: He said thank you. 

***********************************************************************

Chapter Fifteen 

            Several days had passed, and once again, Relena was sending the children home. She smiled and gave them their farewell greetings as they passed her. Relena was especially sure to say something comforting to Mariemeia; the little girl was looking rather down. Relena could not imagine what the red-head was going through, losing her mother, having her father leave so suddenly, and then have her guardian attacked and stabbed. 

            After all the students left, Relena re-entered the school house and sat back at her desk. Although she was a teacher, she still loved to learn herself and was always studying. Relena often did this at the school house, since home could be quite disruptive at times. She took her French book and tried to concentrate on the language, but she was so tired. A few minutes later, against her will, Relena's head drooped and her eyes closed in sleep. 

*  *  * 

            Sally sat next to her comatose patient. Une hadn't woken since she had been found on her parlor floor, unconscious and bleeding from her upper body and head. Sally had just finished re-bandaging Une's head and now was prepared to spend the night, hoping for some reaction. 

            "Hello? Anybody here?" Dorothy Catalonia appeared in the doorway. "Oh, Dr. Po." 

            "Hello, Ms. Dorothy." Sally said, greeting the blond woman with a smile. Dorothy walked over to the bed. 

            "How is she?" 

            "All right as far as I can tell." Sally answered. "But I won't know for sure until she wakes up." 

            Dorothy nodded. "I see." she said softly, then looked the doctor. "Do you want me to sit up with you?" 

            "Oh, it's not necessary-" Sally began. 

            "I'd rather." Dorothy interrupted. "I couldn't sleep tonight anyway; I have too much on my mind." She sat on the chest that was at the end of the bed. "I'll just sit here." 

            Sally nodded in reply. 

*  *  * 

            Relena woke with a jerk. Her sleep fogged brain tried to register what had awoken her when she began to cough. _Smoke!_

            The shock of the thought had Relena fully awake and to her horror, she realized the front of the schoolhouse was bathed in flame and very soon she would be cornered. Standing up, she looked desperately for something to douse the flames. Nothing. Relena reached out a hand for the water bucket, but knew it wouldn't do much against the fire. Crouching, to get out of the smoke, Relena bit her tongue and then dumped the bucket of water on herself. It soaked her top half, but her heave navy blue skirt would have to come off. Shakily, Relena began to wonder if she had the strength to pound on one of the back windows, and also wondered if she could break the wooden frame to get out. Crawling on all fours, she made it to the wall and stood up, then began swinging the bucket with all her might, trying to break the window. 

            _It didn't even crack._ Relena thought hopelessly as she began to choke on the smoke. _Oh, God, I'm going to die. _

*  *  * 

            "FIRE!" The alarum spread quickly through the town and soon the townspeople were doing all they could to douse it. There was much they could do for the school house now, but the dry prairie grass and the other house around were prime candidates for the fire. 

            Heero Yuy had been hoping to remain conspicuous in the town, but after the fire broke out, he knew that might have to be abandoned. Right now, only one thing was on his mind: Relena. 

            Heero ran back to the back of the school house, jumped up, grabbed the eaves of the roof and kicked the window in, wooden frame and all, in one smooth motion. Dropping to a crouch to avoid the smoke, he spotted Relena's figure against the wall at the other window. He grabbed her, pushed her out the window and then followed. And not a moment too soon. As  soon as he was out, the burning roof caved in. 

            Heero looked at Relena anxiously, hoping that she was alive. "Relena?" he asked. Her eyelids fluttered and opened. Ocean colored irises met his and a soft sweet smile spread across Relena's face. 

            "Heero." she whispered. Heero smiled. Relena's eyes closed again and the smile faded. He picked her up in his arms and began to carry her away. 

*  *  * 

            The dawn came and the sun's first light spread across the grimy, grim, but determined places of the town. Besides the schoolhouse, four other buildings were gone and two had been damaged badly. A child and it's mother had died; the father seemed to move in a daze, almost unaware that he had lost his home, his wife, and his child all in one night. 

            Zechs and Quatre were sick with worry. Neither had seen anything of Relena, and Zechs seemed sure they would find her smoking remains in the schoolhouse. Quatre kept busy with calming people down and trying to make order, Duo and Lucrezia helping. Sally was worn out, but kept on doggedly, never turning away a person who had an injury. 

            Smoke was in the air and the wind had blown the ash up, making a foggy dust cloud. Quatre sighed and looked over to where Dorothy was. She was speaking to a young Spanish couple who had lost their home, but had made it out alive. She looked over and smiled, as if to say "What a night, huh?" Quatre gave a wry smile in return and was about to walk away, when somebody tugged on his arm. 

            "Someone wants to see you." Hilde told him. She pointed to an alleyway. "Over there."

            Quatre nodded and went to where Hilde had pointed. A man stood there, in his arms, a young woman. 

            "Relena." Quatre gasped. The man handed her unconscious figure over. 

            "Heero?" Quatre asked. 

            "Yes." Heero answered after a long pause. Quatre smiled softly. 

            "Thank you for saving her." 

            "Hn." 

            There was another pause. 

            "What are you doing here?" Quatre finally queried. 

            "Looking after Relena." Heero answered. Quatre's smile became a little bigger. 

            "I should've guessed." He started to walk away, then turned. "I'll take care of her, Heero." 

            "Hn." Was Heero's reply. The stoic young man turned and walked away in the opposite direction. 

            "Quatre?" Relena opened her eyes. "Oh, I'm glad to see you." 

            "I'm glad to see you too." Quatre said. Relena put her arms around his neck and pulled herself up a little so that Quatre wouldn't have carry so much body weight. She leaned her head against his shoulder. In a few minutes, she was asleep again. Quatre, still carrying her, went to find Zechs. 

*  *  * 

            _What the…?_ Trieze stopped and looked at the destruction. He had just gotten in and was heading for home. He looked around and shook his head, wondering whether it was just an accident or whether Traycsant had been behind this. 

            "Daddy!" An energetic bundle flew into his arms. Mariemeia, in a white nightgown and wearing a blue shawl that was much too big for her hugged his neck tightly. "I missed you!" 

            "I missed you too." Trieze told her. "Where's An- uh, Ms. Une?" 

            "At home. She was stabbed." Mariemeia said. "But I shot the men that did it." 

            "She's what? And you…" Trieze looked at her in confusion. 

            "And I punched Tommy Wells in the eye, but I'm not going to do that again and somebody set fire to the schoolhouse and the Sheriff's worried 'cause nobody knows where his sister is, and Mr. Chang got beat up and I heard Mr. Chang talking to the Deputy 'cause something was stolen from him and –" 

            "That's enough." Trieze interrupted. His head was spinning. 

            "Mr. Khushranada!" Sally walked up. Her brown dress was a more of a grayish color and her neat braids, usually pinned around her head, were down. She had the pale, pinched look someone has who is too stressed and her blue eyes had deep circles underneath them. "Quite a homecoming?" she asked lightly. 

            "Yes." Trieze answered. He put Mariemeia down on the ground. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

            "Not really." Sally told him. "Mostly we're just picking up the pieces. I'm sure there will be plenty of work in the days ahead." 

            "Yes." Trieze said thoughtfully. "How's An- uh Ms. Une." _Your doing it again._ a voice said in his mind. 

            "I'm not sure." Sally answered. "How about you come with me and check?" Trieze nodded. 

*   *  * 

            "You did well." Armond Traycsant said, his face to the window. He was standing, back straight, with his hands behind his back. "Better than I could have hoped. This will keep them in confusion for some days." 

            The girl sitting at the desk looked like she was going to be sick. "I could've killed someone." she cried. "I might have killed someone. A child maybe. Oh, I didn't know the fire would get so out of hand." 

            Armond turned and looked at her critically. "You'll have to dismiss it." he said. 

            "Dismiss it? How." she demanded. Standing, she cried, "I don't want to do this. I don't!" 

            "All right." Armond said soothingly, seeing that she was becoming hysterical. "You don't have to this anymore. We'll find something else for you." 

            "I don't want to work for you." she said. "This is wrong. I want out." 

            "I'm afraid that's not possible, Ms. Bloom." Armond told her. "Or do I need to remind you of the consequences if you, uh, shall we say, quit?" 

            Catherine narrowed her blue-gray eyes. "I hate you." she hissed. 

            "I am really very sorry, my dear." Armond said easily. "Now, if you will excuse me…?" 

            Catherine stood and walked to the door. Sending him one last venomous look, she left, slamming the door behind her. 

*  *  * 

            Lucrezia and Quatre were in the Marquise kitchen. Quatre sat at the table, his head resting on his arms. Lucrezia stood near the stove, making what was going to be breakfast. She wondered briefly it the young man was asleep. Zechs was upstairs, sitting with Relena. She had never seen him so relieved than when Quatre had shown up with Relena in his arms. 

            "Hey" she said softly. Quatre looked up, blinking. 

            "Hungry?" Lucrezia asked. Quatre shook his head, then stood up. 

            "I'll be back in a few hours." he told her, then left. 

*  *  * 

            Heero was packing his few belongings calmly. Inwardly though, he was seething. He had looked at the ruins of the fire, found matches and a few rags dipped in oil a few yards away. Someone had deliberately set that fire. Someone had nearly killed Relena. Heero checked his ammunition supply. Not much, but he could make do. 

            "Heero?" Midii came in, still dressed as a boy. "Heero, what are you doing?" 

            "Leaving." he said curtly. "For good." 

            "Why?" she asked. Trowa came in behind her. After reporting to the boss, they had taken a "detour" to try and find Catherine, but when that had failed, they had come back to the shack Heero and Midii occasionally shared. 

            "Someone tried to kill Relena Marquise." Heero said, latching the last saddlebag.        

            "I see." Midii said softly. She and Heero had been friends for a while and although they were never very close, Heero had eventually told her about the young woman who had stolen his heart. 

            "What are you going to do?" Midii asked. 

            Heero threw the saddlebag over his shoulder. "Protect her." he said. "I should've been doing that all along." 

*  *  * 

            Trieze frowned. He was still trying to make some sense of what had happened while he was gone. Dorothy had promised to visit this afternoon and talk to him. The door opened and his clerk, Evan Banks, stuck his head in. 

            "Someone's here to see you, sir." Evan said in a hushed voice. 

            "Send them in." Trieze directed. _She's rather early._ He thought. 

            But it was not Dorothy who had come to see him. It was Chang WuFei or WuFei Chang, however you liked it. Trieze hoped that there wasn't too much surprise written on his face, as he stood and invited WuFei to sit. 

            After greeting were exchanged, there was an awkward pause. Finally, WuFei blew out a breath and looked at Trieze straight in the eye. "I have something," he said slowly, "That I need to tell you." 

*  *  * 

            Une's eyes slowly opened. Sluggishly, she realized that she was in her house, in her bedroom. She squinted. Without her glasses, things were a bit blurry. Une tried to sit up, but a fiery pain in her abdomen sent her back down, gasping in pain. Closing her eyes, Une tried to remember what had happened. She remember answering the door, the two men who had come in, then knife one of them had pulled, the questions…Une's eyes flew open. _Mariemeia! Where is she?_

*  *  * 

            _I won't do this! I won't!_ Catherine told herself, pacing in her room. _But you have too._ Another voice said. _You have too or he'll kill Trowa. He promised that. _Catherine sank to a chair and buried her face in her hands. 

            "God, what can I do? I might have killed somebody, I don't want to do it again. But how can I let my brother be killed?" she sobbed. "Oh, what am I going to do?" 

*  *  * 

            "What is it that you need to tell me?" Trieze asked. 

            "Well," WuFei said. "I know who you really are…My Lord." he added quietly. Trieze stiffened slightly. 

            "And," WuFei went on. "I know who you are looking for. I should've told you a long time ago." 

            "And why didn't you?" Trieze asked. WuFei sighed, then looked out of the window.. 

            "That," He answered. "Is a long story." WuFei put his gaze back on Trieze. "But I will tell all I know. All I ask is that my wife and I can have some form of protection." 

            Trieze leaned forward. "It's that serious?" 

            "Yes." WuFei answered. "It's serious." 

*  *  * 

            Mariemeia kicked a rock absentmindedly and looked around. She knew she shouldn't be at the old mine, but Tommy had asked her to meet him here. Mariemeia sighed and sat on a rock, looking at her brown boots. She sat up straight as she heard footsteps behind her. Smiling, she stood and whirled around. 

            "Tom-" she stopped. "Who are you?" she demanded, backing away from the man that had suddenly appeared. Her back hit something solid. Mariemeia turned and there was another man. This one grabbed her and held her, despite her kicking and screaming. 

            "LET ME GO!" she cried. "Who are you?" 

            "Just be quiet." one of the men said. "You're coming with us." 

*  *  * 

            Relena stirred and opened her eyes. Zechs stood and leaned over her. 

            "Hey." she said softly. 

            "Hi." he answered. "You okay?" 

            "Tired." she said. 

            "You inhaled a lot smoke." Zechs said. "Sally said to let you rest for a while." 

            "The school house is gone, isn't it?" Relena asked in a slightly mournful tone. 

            "Yes." Zechs answered. "It's gone." 

            "I see." Relana said. "I'm sorry it is, but I'm glad I didn't go with it." 

            "How did you get out? Quatre never said." Zechs asked. 

            Relena smiled and closed her eyes. "An angel." she whispered. "An angel with blue eyes." 

*******************************************************************  
  


Jaid: Wasn't that sweet? *sighs* 

Naga: Nah. The fire was the best part. 

Jaid: *mutters* Sith. 

*********************************************************************

A/N: Thanks, Winnie, for pointing out some important stuff! Next chapter, we all will find out what WuFei's part in all of this was! I promise! 


	16. "Years of searching." he thought "And th...

Jaid: A new chapter everybody! Aren't you glad! 

Naga: Nobody's answering.

Jaid: Naga, one more word out of you and I'll…

Naga: You'll what? 

Jaid: I'll think of something. 

Naga: And to think, I was once was afraid of you. 

Jaid: *glares*

*********************************************************************

Chapter Sixteen 

            WuFei sat in his chair quietly, eyes closed, as if compiling his thoughts. Trieze waited patiently for him to begin. 

            "I suppose," WuFei said. "That I ought to begin with my grandfather, since my family's trouble started with him." WuFei's eyes opened and he sat up straighter. He looked thoughtfully at the wall. "My grandfather, Chang Shao, was a refugee from China, seeking refuge in Sank. He became a fisherman on the coast and worked hard, but there was never enough. My grandfather sank in debt and finally had to sell his boat. My father told me that one day, my grandfather was approached by a man who was the servant of Terrance Traycsant. He needed a man who was good with mathematics to help his steward and my grandfather was hired. 

            My father told me also, that it was not a bad life, but that Grandfather was often troubled. 'Things aren't right' he would say. My father was never sure what he was talking about till he himself took over the stewardship after Grandfather died. It was then that he found out what was wrong. 

            Traycsant and his son were planning to take the kingdom. My Grandfather had unwillingly helped them, Traycsant threatening to deport his family back to China if he resisted. The same hold was put over my father. He helped them in their rebellion, and was shot in the head as payment. My mother escaped with me to America and arranged a marriage with Mieran's family for me. She gave me my father's papers before we left for the West. 

            I opened up the General Store here and was approached by a man I came to know only as 'Boss'. But it wasn't threat of deportation that he has held over me. I don't know how, but he has documents that prove I murdered a man once." 

            "Did you?" Trieze asked quietly. 

            "Yes." WuFei answered. "I had good reasons, but I am a Chinaman. A refugee. What sort of chance would I have in court? And what would become of my mother and wife if I were hanged?" WuFei looked down at his hands. "I came here to tell you where the Prince and Princess are. My mother knew and she gave me the copies of the birth certificates and such. Unfortunately, the copies were stolen, but I can wire my mother to send them to me." 

            "And who…?" Trieze was leaning forward, his eyebrows drawn together, his eyes fixed on WuFei. 

            "The ones you seek," WuFei said, "Are none other than Zechs Marquise, and his sister, Relena." 

*  *  * 

            "Anne?" Dorothy asked softly. Mary stood behind her, an anxious look on her face. "Anne, can you hear me?" 

            Une slowly made her way back to consciousness. "Dorothy." she whispered. "Where's Marie? Please, you have to find her…" 

            Dorothy frowned. "Don't worry, we will." she said. Une's eyes closed. Dorothy bit her lip and felt the brunette's hot forehead. Straightening, she turned to Mary. 

            "If she gets worse," she said. "Than send for Dr. Po." Mary nodded. 

            "Where are you going, Miss?" Mary asked as Dorothy walked towards the door. 

            "Looking for Marie." Dorothy said. "Anne was worried about her for a good reason." 

*  *  * 

            Zechs rubbed his eyes. It was late afternoon, and it was almost hard to believe that the fire had occurred last night and only been doused early this morning. _Time for some rest._ He thought, as he wearily made his way to his room. Downstairs, he heard Lucrezia let someone in. There was some talking and Zechs paused, frowning. _That sounded like Dorothy. _

            "Hello, Dorothy, come in." Lucrezia said. "Have you seen Quatre?" 

            "No." Dorothy answered. "Have you seen Mariemeia?" 

            "What's going on?" Zechs asked, coming down the stairs. 

            "I can't find Mariemeia." Dorothy said, looking slightly worried. "I've looked just about everywhere." 

            "And I can't find Quatre." Lucrezia put in. "He's been gone for hours." 

            Zechs sighed and closed his eyes. _This is not happening to me…_

*  *  * 

            Midii, now in a dress, was kneeling before the fire, cooking something. Trowa sat on one of the cot/beds, watching her. She glanced over and gave a slight smile, then stood. 

            "That should be done soon." she said, sitting next to him. Trowa nodded. There was a long silence. 

            "Trowa." Midii said quietly. "I was wondering-" 

            She was cut off as somebody rode up and banged on the door. Midii stood and undid the latch. "Boss!" 

            Charles pushed his way in, nearly knocking the tiny blonde over. 

            "Where is he?" he demanded. 

            "Who?" Midii asked, gray eyes wide. 

            "Yuy! Where is he, Une?" Charles demanded. 

            "I don't know. You mean he's not on a mission?" 

            Trowa smiled slightly. Whatever she was, Midii was a good actress. She was playing the ignorant/innocent act very well. 

            "You know he's not on a mission." Charles growled, turning on her. "Now where is he?" 

            "I don't know!" Midii said. She wasn't acting anymore. She was scared. Charles grabbed her wrists tightly. 

            "Listen, girl, I don't have much patience-" 

            "She's telling the truth." Trowa said calmly, stepping over. Charles dropped Midii's wrists. Unconsciously, she shrank next to Trowa and he put a protective arm around her. 

            "We don't know where Yuy is." Trowa continued. "He was gone when we arrived." 

            Charles stared at them shrewdly. "Fine." he said. "I'll believe you for now, but if I find that you're lying…" he left his threat unfinished as he walked out and rode away. Midii relaxed. 

            "He frightens me." she whispered. Trowa looked down at her, realizing for the first time that she was in his arms. 

            "It's all right." he said, though he wasn't quite sure why he did. 

*  *  * 

Trieze sat at his desk. WuFei had gone home. Trieze smiled and shook his head. _Years of searching. _he thought. _And the very man I seek is right under my nose._ He had, for a long time, suspected that both Relena and Zechs had royal connections. The way they held themselves sometimes, the way they spoke. It was barely noticeable, but for a man looking for a lost king with little or no clues, it had been evident. The clock chimed. Three o'clock. Trieze stood. If Dorothy wanted to talk to him, she could find him at home or at Une's, where he was going to pick up Mariemeia.

*  *   * 

            Mieran looked at the table and Quatre sighed, then stood. "Okay." he said. "If you figure anything else out, let me know." He sighed again; Quatre had forgotten how nightly incidents could drain one's energy. He walked to the door. 

            "Wait." Mieran's voice called him back. 

            "Yes?" 

            Mieran bit her lip, then looked at the Deputy. There was a kindly look in his aquamarine eyes, that told her that she could trust him. "Could you wait until my husband came home?" she asked. "I think we ought to tell you something." 

*  *  * 

            "WuFei!" Dorothy called. The man turned. 

            "Yes?" 

            "Have you seen Mariemeia or Quatre?" she asked. WuFei shook his head. Dorothy sighed. 

            "Do you know where they might be?" 

            WuFei thought for a minute. "I don't know about Winner." he finally said. "But Mariemeia liked to go to the old gold mine." 

            "Can you show me?" Dorothy asked. 

            WuFei hesitated. He wanted to get home. "Yes." He finally answered. 

*  *  * 

            Duo walked up to the door, raised his hand, then walked away again. Then walked back up to the door. 

            "Oh man, I can't do this." he whispered. "I'll just-" 

            He stopped as the door opened, and Hilde looked at him. "Something wrong, Duo?" 

            "Uh, no." Duo said, swallowing. "Everything's fine." 

            "Then…?" Hilde looked at him waiting for an explanation. 

            "I have something I want to ask you." Duo said. "But I'm having trouble talking at the moment." 

            Hilde raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

            "Look." Duo said. "I just, I mean, Uh…" 

            "A complete sentence would help." Hilde commented. 

            Duo blew out a breath. "HildeIloveyouverymuchandwouldyoupleasemarryme." 

            Hilde blinked. "Huh?" 

            "I love you very much," Duo said, forcing himself to go slower. "And would you please marry me?" 

            "Marry you?" Hilde asked. 

            Duo cringed, but nodded his head. Hilde blinked again. 

            "I'll uh, think about it." she said and closed the door. Duo leaned against it. 

            "Oh man, I blew it." He whispered. 

            "Duo!" Hilde cried, opening the door. 

            "Whaaa!" Duo shouted as he toppled on to Hilde. They landed on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. Both go up, blushing. 

            "Sorry." they both said, then smiled. 

            "Ahem, as I was saying." Hilde said. "Duo, it took ya long enough to ask, but, yes I will marry you." 

            "You will?" Duo asked. Hilde nodded. A silly grin came over Duo's face. 

            "YIPEE!" He shouted, picking her up and spinning with her. 

            "Duo! You'll break something! Put me down!" Hilde demanded. 

            "Sorry." Duo said again, then hugged her tightly. "Thank you Hilde." he whispered. Hilde smiled. 

*  *  * 

            "Mariemeia!" Dorothy called. WuFei was frowning looking at the ground. 

            "Ms. Catalonia." he said. "This familiar?" 

            Dorothy walked over and took the tiny gold chain that had a gold pendant on it. "It's Mariemeia's." she whispered. The Mariemeia in her world had one just like it. It was the only thing the girl had that was her father's. 

            "The chain's been broken." WuFei said grimly. "And there's horse tracks and footprints that suggest…" his voice trailed off. 

            "A struggle?" Dorothy finished. "Mariemeia's been kidnapped?" 

            WuFei nodded. Dorothy swallowed. "We'd better tell Trieze." she said. "And then get Duo Maxwell. He told me a few weeks ago that he was the best tracker in these parts." 

*  *  * 

            Quatre and Mieran sat at her little table. Mieran was tapping her fingers on it and looking nervous. Quatre was alternatively dosing off and waking up. 

            The door slammed below, causing both of them to jump. Quatre frowned and reached for his gun. "Stay behind me." he ordered Mieran. She nodded. Quatre walked over to the door and opened. Slowly, he made his way down the stairs. Creeping around the corner, he tried to get a glance – 

            And promptly drew back as a gun went off, splintering the wood where his head had been a few moments ago. "Damn." Quatre whispered. He was in quite a situation. If he moved, whoever it was would probably fire at him. He could sneak out of one of the upstairs windows, but he didn't want to leave Mieran alone. 

*  *  * 

            Trieze was about to knock on Une's door when it opened. Mary stood there. 

            "Mr. Khushrenada." she said. 

            "Yes." Trieze answered. "Is something wrong?" 

            "Yes." Mary said. "Ms. Une's got a bad fever and I was just about to get the –" 

            "I'll go." Trieze interrupted. "You stay with her." Turning he headed towards Sally's house. 

*  *  * 

            "You just stay quiet girlie." a man said. "We're not going to hurt you." 

            Mariemeia swallowed a sob and wished she could see. They had blindfolded her and tied her hands up. 

            "Where am I?" she asked. 

            "You'll find out later." the man said. "For now, the best thing to do is relax." 

************************************************************************

Jaid: Whew! What a day! 

Jad: No kidding. 

Jaid: Well, what do you guys think? Please review! It's what keeps me going! 


	17. Can't think of a chapter title 'cause I ...

Jaid: I don't know how many times I said this but new chapter! 

Jad: (flatly) Yay. 

Jaid: (sarcastically) Gee, don't get too excited. 

Naga: Don't worry; we won't. 

A/N: Midii Une review my story *big grin* I love her website. Anyways,  I just had to say that. And J.B. is writing her sequel! I'm soo excited! Okay, I'll stop now. 

************************************************************************

Chapter Seventeen 

            Trieze walked down the stairs. Sally was with Une now; the woman had been so delirious that she hadn't recognized either of them. Sally's face had been grave as she looked at Une and then requested Trieze to leave. 

            "Sir," Mary said. "Ms. Catalonia and Mr. Chang are here." 

            "Thank you." Trieze told her. "I believe Dr. Po would appreciate your help upstairs, Mary." 

            "Yes, sir." Mary answered. Trieze entered the sitting room. Dorothy and WuFei stood as he entered. After greetings were exchanged, Trieze asked them what was wrong. Dorothy and WuFei exchanged looks, then Dorothy looked at Trieze. 

            "We have reason to believe that Mariemeia was kidnapped." she said quietly. Trieze looked at her in mild shock, his head to one side. 

            "Kidnapped?" he asked. 

            "Yes." Dorothy answered. "We wanted to tell you first before anybody else." 

            Trieze nodded, biting his tongue. "Thank you." he said quietly. 

            "We're going to get Duo Maxwell." WuFei told him. "He's a good tracker." 

            Trieze nodded again. "Would you mind if I came with you?" he asked. 

            "Of course not." Dorothy said. 

*  *  * 

            Quatre let a shot off and ducked behind the corner again, praying that it had hit something. The muted grunt he heard was his answer. Cautiously, he looked around. There was another shot and Quatre felt blood spill down the side of his head. It had grazed him. He swallowed, then decided that this was getting them nowhere. 

            "Who's there?" he demanded. 

            "Where's the woman?" a voice Quatre didn't recognize answered. 

            "Who are you talking about?" he called back. 

            "The Chang woman." 

            "She's not here." Quatre told him. The other man laughed hoarsely. 

            "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that-" he was suddenly cut off. Quatre heard a strangled groan and the sound of a body hitting the floor. He peeked around the corner and there stood Mieran, a heavy skillet in her hand. 

            "How did you…?"Quatre asked, coming out. 

            "The window." Mieran answered. Quatre shook his head. It was probably better not to ask. 

*  *  * 

            Dawn next morning found Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Trieze Khushrenada and WuFei Chang at the gold mine. Duo had ordered the rest away, while he looked over the tracks that had been left in the dusty ground; muttering to himself the entire time. The other three men had had a rather restless night. Mieran was in the care of Dorothy Catalonia, but WuFei was still worried, especially after what had happened last evening. Quatre and Trieze both looked exhausted; Trieze was worried about Mariemeia, of course, but he was also worried about Une. The woman's fever had only worsened during the night. 

            "Okay," Duo said, remounted his dark brown horse. "I think – "

            "You think?" WuFei interrupted wryly. Duo glared. 

            "Fine." he amended. "I _know_ where we need to head. Just follow me." With that, Duo spurred his horse into a walk, the other three following. 

*  *  * 

            Mariemeia looked up. Two men entered the room she was in. One was average height, with a compact build, thinning dark hair, and a unpleasant face. The other was tall, broad-shouldered, with black hair and a mustache and goatee that were streaked with silver. His eyes were a steely gray and they made Mariemeia shudder. 

            The taller man smiled. "So, Khushrenda's daughter. I must say, you don't resemble him much." 

            Mariemeia looked up angrily. She had the sudden urge to kick this man and then stick her tongue out at him. 

            "But you do have the Khushrenada eyes." The tall man knelt, so that he was eye to eye with her. "Where's your father?" 

            "I don't know." she answered. 

            "Did he come back?" 

            "Come back where?" Mariemeia said innocently. The tall man's jaw clenched. 

            "I asked a perfectly good question." Mariemeia told him. "You didn't define what place you were talking about. Anybody who has taken a fifth grade English class should know that." 

            Almost before she finished speaking, something hard connected with the girl's face, nearly knocking her backwards. Mariemeia blinked and felt something warm and fluid run down her chin. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. 

            "You would do well to learn respect." the tall man told her, then stood. "Did your father come back?" 

            "Why, do you need to talk to him?" Mariemeia asked. 

            "Yes." 

            "Then you'll have to set up an appointment with him." Mariemeia said. The tall man backhanded her again, this time it sent her sprawling on the floor. Mariemeia closed her eyes and didn't move. One of the toed her with his boot. 

            "Leave her, Charles." she heard the tall man say. "We can always talk to her later. Come." They left and Mariemeia heard the door lock. She sat up, slightly dizzy, and pushed her self backwards till her back connected with the wall. Then, she drew her knees up to her face and allowed herself the luxury of a few tears. 

*  *  * 

            Midii rubbed her hands together. "It's getting cold." she commented. "Winter's coming." 

            Trowa didn't answer, but it didn't bother Midii. She had been around Heero enough to be content in one-sided conversations. She glanced over at the tall young man. 

            "Do you want to head back to the town? Look for your sister some more?" she asked. "You can use Jimmy if you want." 

            Trowa looked at her. "You don't need him?" he asked. 

            "Not at the moment." Midii said. "I've got housework to do and other things. This is my house you know, and I happen to have a small garden." 

            "I saw that." Trowa said. "You did a good job." 

            Midii's cheeks reddened slightly. "Thank you." she said quietly. Trowa walked to the door and grabbed his hat and jacket. 

            "I will take Jimmy, if you don't mind." he said, not turning around. 

            "Okay." Midii answered. Trowa left without another word. Midii stood there for a moment, then began to work. 

*  *  * 

            "Well, I certainly hope the wedding is for real this time." Rev. Michael said good-naturedly. Hilde smiled. 

            "It is." she promised. "Even if I have to drag him to the altar." Rev. Michael chuckled. 

            "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." he said, opening the door of the church office for her. "I'll see you soon, Ms. Noin." Hilde nodded her farewell and stepped into the busy street. Walking towards the General store, she was surprised to find Dorothy, of all people, tending the counter. 

            "Well, well." she said. "I never thought I'd see the day where the richest woman in town got a job." 

            Dorothy smiled. "Just helping out a little, that's all. What do you need?" 

            "Material. For my wedding dress." Hilde said. "Duo proposed last night." 

            Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "Did he? Congratulations." 

            The two young women spent an enjoyable half hour looking at material, buttons, lace, and several other things. Hilde's face was glowing and Dorothy felt a slight twinge of jealousy. She wondered what it would be like to be that happy. 

*  *  * 

            Catherine slowly sat up and cracked her neck slight. She should've fallen asleep at the window, but she had. Standing, she shook the wrinkles out of her green skirt. Opening her door, she peeked out into the hallway. Seeing nobody there, she walked out and was about to leave, when something stopped her. Catherine wasn't sure what it was, but something didn't feel right. Turning around she walked the length of the hallway, pausing at times. Then she heard it; somebody crying. Walking up to the room where it was coming from, she tried the door handle. It wasn't locked but there was a latch up at the top of the door, too high for Catherine. She scowled. 

            "Ms. Bloom!" 

            Catherine jumped and whirled. Armond stood there, a not-so-pleasant smile on his face. "Mr. Traycsant." she said, her voice shaking slightly. 

            "I would suggest that you leave these other rooms alone, Ms. Bloom." Armond said, taking her arm in a firm grip. "Besides, there is something I need you to do for me." 

*  *  * 

            "Anne." Sally said soflty. The woman's brown eyes looked at her, but Sally could tell that they didn't really see her. Half closed, Une's eyes were both dull and bright. (A/N: Have you ever seen someone with a bad fever? Their eyes are almost unfocused, dull in a way, but there is a brightness there that comes from the fever). Sally placed a cool rag on her forehead. 

            "Anne, can you hear me?" she said again. 

            "Yes." Une barely whispered. 

            "Do you understand what I'm saying?" 

            "Yes." 

            Sally bit her lip. Sometimes a fever patient would answer questions with no idea of what they were saying. (A/N: this is true too. Sometimes they have no memory of even being talked too) 

            "Where's Marie?" Une whispered hoarsely. "Where is she?" 

            "I don't know." Sally answered. 

            "She could be in trouble!" Une made a weak attempt to sit up, cried out in pain and fell back. "Oh, Lord." she whispered, and then began speaking in German. Sally couldn't follow it. 

            "Anne, calm down." But it was too late, Une was caught up in a fever induced stupor, repeating something over and over in German almost too low for Sally to hear. The young doctor bit her lip and replaced the rag with a fresher one, helpless to do anything but wait. 

*  *  * 

            That evening, the four trackers entered the same town that Quatre and Zechs had been too, searching for Dorothy. 

            "Not this place again." Quatre muttered, then glanced at Duo. For once, the young man's face was dead serious. "We'd better find a place to stay." Quatre said a little louder. 

            "We will." Duo answered, his voice cheerful even if his expression wasn't. "We will." he said in a quieter tone. 

*  *  * 

            Heero debated knocking on the door or not. It would be easy to sneak in, but he didn't want to risk alarming Marquise and getting shot in the back. Sighing mostly to himself, Heero turned away and began to walk, when the sound of a song reached his ears. He turned around and followed the sound, which lead him to the south side of the house. He could see Relena's out line in the window. Heero smirked. A window he could handle. 

*  *  * 

            "No." Catherine said. "I won't. Causing an accident is one thing; cold-blooded murder is another." 

            Armond raised an eye-brow. "As opposed to allowing your brother be killed?" 

            Catherine met his gaze levelly this time. "At least I won't be the one responsible." she said. "You will. If fact, don't even try to pin any of this on me. Granted, I shouldn't have listened to you in the first place, but I am not going to take this anymore!" She stood. "You have a child up there, don't you? That child is sobbing. Where are it's parents? Did you kill them?" 

            "She only has one parent and to answer your question, no. He's not dead. Not yet." Armond answered. 

            Catherine looked at him and shook her head. "Why?" she whispered. 

            "Power, Ms. Bloom. A kingdom. Men have killed over less." Armond said easily. Then, just as smoothly, He pulled a gun on her. Catherine gasped slightly and backed away. 

            "Suppose I kill you right now?" he asked carelessly. Catherine bit her tongue and forced herself to not look at the barrel. 

            "If you did, my blood would be on your hands." she whispered. "Though I don't see why that would bother you, having so much already." 

            "You're right." Armond agreed, pressing the barrel to her collarbone. Catherine winced at its cold tough. Then, he stepped back and held the gun level with her head. 

            "Good night, Ms. Bloom." he said casually and pulled the trigger. 

*  *  * 

            Relena was brushing her hair at the vanity, when something scratched at her window. Frowning, she got up and opened it. Heero dropped in. 

            "Heero!" she exclaimed softly. "What are you doing here? If Zechs finds you –" 

            "I had to see you." he said. "Make sure you were safe." 

            Relena smiled. "I'm fine." she said, then her smile faded. "But you won't be if my brother finds you." 

            "He won't. Noin has threatened your brother with bodily harm if he comes out of his bedroom before morning." Heero said. 

            "How do you know that?" Relena asked. 

            "I listen." 

            "Eavesdrop." Relena corrected. Heero shrugged. Relena shook her head and smiled. 

            "Well, Mr. Yuy." she said in a grand tone. "Since you were so kind as to 'drop' in, won't you please take a seat." 

            Heero smiled slightly and sat on the bed. Relena sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you." she whispered. Heero didn't answer but leaned his head against hers. 

            "Heero." she said. 

            "Hn?" 

            "There was a jail break a few weeks ago. Did you-?" 

            "No." 

            There was a pause. 

            "Good." Relena said, yawning. "I was…" her voice trailed off as her eyes closed in sleep. Heero gently laid her down and put a blanket over her. Leaning over her, he softly kissed her forehead and then went to the window. Right before climbing out, he looked at her one more time, a gentle, soft look coming over his features. Then, hearing someone outside Relena's door, he quickly exited. 

*  *  * 

            Mieran sat in the window seat of the parlor, looking forlornly at the now empty street. 

            "They're probably going to be gone for a few days at the least, Mieran." Dorothy said, coming up behind her. 

            "I know." Mieran sighed. "I wish I could be with them." 

            "Me too." Dorothy told her. "But there…" her voice trailed off as they heard the sound of breaking glass. 

            "Ms. Catalonia?" Mieran looked confused. 

            "Out the back door." Dorothy ordered. "Now." 

***************************************************************

Jaid: Ohh, I bet you guys hate me now. lol. Don't worry, Chapter 18 should be out by Tuesday. Or sooner, maybe even tomorrow! 

Naga: Just don't get your hopes up. 

Jad: Jaid! HELP!

Jaid: Did he just say help? 

Jad: There's a little furry thing in the alternate dimension room. 

LTF (little furry thing): *roars*

Jaid: Uh-Oh, looks like Amber left her rabid bunny slippers here. Uh, you guys review, okay! bye! NAGA, GET YOUR SCYTHE!!!! 

Naga: (enthusiastically) All right! 


	18. "I don't think she'll make it." Zechs sa...

Jaid: *gasping for breath* Hey guys. Can't talk, rabid bunnies to deal with. Enjoy the chapter. 

**********************************************************************

Chapter Eighteen 

            "Who do you suppose is in there?" Mieran asked softly as the two women headed for Une's. 

            "I don't know and I'd rather not find out." Dorothy answered. "Let's just go." 

            They entered the darkened house and walked up the stairs. Une was in a feverish sleep and Sally had fallen asleep in a chair next to the bed. Dorothy motioned for Mieran to be quiet as the two settled themselves on the chest at the foot of Une's bed. Mieran nodded, and presently, she too nodded off. Dorothy struggled to keep awake, but eventually sleep claimed her. 

*  *  * 

            "Good night, Ms. Bloom." He said casually and pulled the trigger. Catherine screamed and fell to the ground, shaking. In the wall, bare centimeters from where her head had been, was a smoking hole. Armond smirked and put the gun away, then roughly brought Catherine to her feet. She was still shaking. 

            "I suggest," he said. "That if you do not want that bullet to really enter your head, you do as I say." 

            Catherine looked at him defiantly, having recovered somewhat. "No." she said firmly. "I don't care anymore." 

            Armond's jaw tightened. "I see." he said quietly. He as about to say more, when the door opened and Charles came in…followed by Trowa. 

*  *  * 

            "Do you think Traycsant kidnapped her?" Quatre was asking. 

            "Most likely." Trieze answered. 

            "It would make the most sense." WuFei agreed. "The thing is, we don't know it they've got her in their normal HQ." 

            Duo sighed and leaned back. It had been this way all morning. The three of them talking about something that was way above his head. But every time he had asked for an explanation, the three of them had simply stared, then went on talking. 

            "Could we check there first?" Quatre asked. 

            "Who would we send?" Trieze pointed out. "I'm known, and so are you. WuFei could be shot on sight." 

            "I guess that leaves you, Duo." Quatre commented. Duo straightened. 

            "Hold it." He said. "You didn't say anything about sneaking into a place. You only wanted me to track her down." 

            "But you're the only one." Quatre countered. "And I'll bet your pretty good at sneaking in to places. Besides, if we don't, they could kill that little girl." 

            Duo bit his tongue. "Oh, all right." He muttered. _I knew I was going to regret this._ he thought. 

*  *  * 

            "Mr. Traycsant." Trowa said politely. "I…" his voice trailed off as he saw the young woman who was standing there. 

            "Catherine?" he asked, walking over. "Good Lord, I've been so worried about you." 

            Catherine smiled shakily. "Well, I'm fine." she said, forcing a cheerful voice. 

            "Are you sure? You're kind of shaky." Trowa frowned. There was something in the air…like gun powder. 

            "Ms. Bloom had a brief fainting spell." Armond lied smoothly. Trowa looked confused, but Catherine nodded in agreement. 

            "I think I'll go and lie down." She said quietly. With that, she exited the room. Armond nodded slightly, and Charles followed. 

            "I wasn't aware that my sister knew you, Mr. Traycsant." Trowa commented. His green eyes lightly scanned the room. 

            "She entered my employment several weeks ago." Armond told him. "Is there anything you needed? I assume that's why you are here." 

            "Well, I wanted you're help in find Catherine, but…" Trowa shrugged. Armond smiled. 

            "I see." he said. "I suppose you would like to get away from here, seeing as you're a wanted man." 

            "That would be good, yes." Trowa agreed.

            "Well, sit down." Armond invited. "I'm sure we can work something out." 

*  *  * 

            _I am insane. Absolutely, should-be-certified insane. _Duo thought. Quatre squeezed his shoulder and smiled. 

            "I know you can do it, Duo." he said, barely above a whisper. 

            Duo gave him a slightly fake grin. "Sure I can." he said. Quatre tried not to laugh. He knew what Duo was thinking. 

            "Well," Duo commented. "Time's wasting. I'm going in." 

*  *  * 

            "Good night, Ms. Bloom." Charles said. Catherine smiled slightly and closed her door. Quickly, she tied the bed sheets together and prepared to climb out the window. She was about too, when she suddenly remembered the child that Armond said was here. Catherine bit her lip. She wanted to help. Maybe…Catherine walked to the door and opened it. Charles stood there and turned, his eyebrow raised. Catherine blushed and closed the door again. 

            _All right, so that's out._ she sighed. _I don't want to leave that child here, but I have no choice. Maybe I can get help. _ Nodding, Catherine pulled an older dress out of her closet, and put it on, this time ignoring corsets, petticoats and hoops. They would only get in her way. _If I'm lucky, then they won't know I'm gone till morning._

*  *  * 

            _Hello._ Duo blinked at the bed sheet rope that was several feet above him. It would be hard to climb the wrap-around porch roof and climb in. Duo shrugged and proceeded to do just that. 

            Inside the room, he raised an eyebrow at the, umm, various pieces of woman's clothing around the floor. Shrugging again, the young man approached the door and opened it. The burly man standing there turned…and promptly met with Duo's fist. He landed hard and Duo winced, but nobody came. Duo gave a sigh of relief and walked cautiously down the hall way. 

*  *  * 

            Mariemeia awoke to find someone shaking her. Shooting up, eyes wide, she backed away.   

            "Hey," the figure said. "It's okay." He held out a gold necklace. "I'm here from your father, kid." 

            Mariemeia looked at him warily. Duo looked at her in turn, noting her swollen lip and a bruise on her cheek. 

            "Come on, we gotta get out of here." Duo prodded. Mariemeia stared at him for a few more seconds, then took his hand and went with him. 

*  *  * 

            "I'm sorry." Trowa said standing. "But I can't do that." 

            "Why?" Armond wanted to know. 

            "You're talking about murder." Trowa pointed out. "I can't do that. Not…" he broke off shaking his head.    

            "Don't tell me you have feelings for her?" Armond said, seeming to find it funny. "Oh my word. And has she ever given you encouragement?" 

            "That's none of your business." Trowa said rather coldly. He took his hat. "Good evening, sir." Trowa turned to go. 

            "I'm sorry." Armond's voice stopped him. "But I can't let you go." 

            Trowa half-turned. Armond pulled the trigger of his gun and Trowa spun out of the way, the bullet hitting his shoulder near his collarbone rather than the middle of this back. 

            "Oh, dear, you moved." Armond commented blankly. He walked around the desk, to stand where Trowa was on the floor. "However, it might be for the best." 

            "What are you talking about?" Trowa demanded, through clenched teeth. 

            "Your sister." Armond answered. "She's been rather un-cooperative as of late. Maybe your pain will convince her to, shall we say, be more obedient." 

            Forgetting his pain in his anger, Trowa sprang to his feet. Armond calmly shot him in the foot. Crying out, Trowa fell. 

            "Let's have none of that, shall we?" Armond opened the door. "Charles, come down here." There wasn't an answer. "Charles?" 

            Armond scowled. Something wasn't right. Going back to his desk, he re-loaded his pistol and then climbed the stairs. 

*  *  * 

            "You okay, kid?" Duo asked. Mariemeia nodded. She had her arms wrapped around Duo's neck as he climbed down the "rope." Landing on the porch roof, he carefully helped her climb down. When they reached the ground, he took her hand. 

            "Let's go find your pa, okay?" 

            Mariemeia smiled for the first time and nodded. Duo grinned and they turned to go…as a shot rang out. Duo instinctively hit the ground, dragging Mariemeia with him, belatedly realizing that she had cried out in pain. 

            "Son of a…" he broke off, remembering Mariemeia. "Come on, kid. Don't die on me." He pulled out his own pistol and shot back, at the same time flipping her over his shoulder and running. He would have to turn his back but, he had no choice. 

            "Damn!" Now there were two men up there. _Just run, Duo, just run. _

*  *  * 

            Catherine turned at the sound of gunshots. _Trowa._ Biting her lip, she forced herself to turn around and keep walking. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. 

            "Ms. Catherine Bloom. What a surprise." 

*  *  * 

            Dorothy carefully crept into her house. She had awoken, remembered the intruder and had come back. She couldn't risk losing the crown jewels. Dorothy couldn't help smiling slightly; Sally would not be happy to find her gun missing. 

*  *  * 

            Duo put Mariemeia on the ground. "Kid, can you hear me?" 

            Mariemeia's eyes were full of tears. "It hurts." she whispered, in a curious, sad sort of way. 

            _Like she's remembering something._ Duo thought. He took of his bandana and tried to stop the blood flowing from her upper chest. "I'm going to try and get your dad, okay? Just stay with me." 

            Mariemeia nodded, her gaze becoming slightly unfocused. Duo began to panic as he picked her up and carried her away. 

            "God, if you're up there," he prayed as he ran. "Please don't let her die. I know I haven't talked to you for a while, but just don't let her die in front of me. Please. I don't think I could watch another child die." 

*  *  * 

            Dorothy rounded a corner and held her gun about to shoot when…

            "Stop! It's me!" 

            Dorothy lowered her weapon. "Zechs?" 

            The blond man stepped closer. "Thank God you're okay." he said. 

            "Why, what's…" Dorothy's eyes widened and she pushed past him, realizing that this was the servant's quarters. Rose, her cook had Janet cradled in her arms. The young black woman was unconscious, a gun shot wound in her abdomen. 

            "I don't think she'll make it." Zechs said quietly, stepping up behind her. "But Lucrezia's gone for Sally." 

            "Oh, my God." Dorothy whispered. "Rose, I am so sorry." 

            Rose ignored her. All she was concerned with was her dying daughter. Dorothy turned away, dropping Sally's gun. Zechs followed her. 

            "Are you okay?" he asked. 

            "I didn't even think about them." Dorothy shook her head. "I didn't think…" 

            "Calm down." Zechs said softly. He took her gently by the shoulders and shook her a little. "Don't spaz out on me." 

            "Right." Dorothy blew out a breath. "I've gone soft." she muttered. 

            "Being soft isn't so bad, Dorothy Catalonia." Zechs reminded her quietly. Dorothy nodded again. 

*  *  * 

            "Let me go!" Catherine whispered frantically. She turned and came face to face with WuFei Chang. He almost smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. 

            "Fancy meeting Barton's sister here." he said. Catherine raised her chin up slightly. 

            "And why shouldn't I be here?" she asked. "I've got a right don't I?" 

            "Yes." WuFei said. "But I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

            "Why?" 

            "Catherine?" 

            She turned. Quatre stood there a slightly confused look on his face. Catherine felt herself blushing, and looked down at her feet. 

            "Catherine, uhh, Ms. Bloom, what are you doing here?" Quatre asked, coming closer. 

            "I'm looking for work. And you are allowed to call me Catherine." she answered, smiling. WuFei rolled his eyes. Quatre smiled. 

            "All right Catherine." 

            "Actually, I need to talk to you. And the Sheriff. Quick." Catherine put a hand on Quatre's arm and looked at him. "It's really important." 

            Quatre nodded and looked at WuFei, who was looking rather impatient. "Okay, let's go then." 

*******************************************************************

Jaid: Well, what'd you guys think? 

Rabid Bunnies (RB): ARRRAH! 

Jaid: AHHH! *runs away*

Naga: *looks at Jad* We should've thought of this years ago…


	19. Uhh, my brain's fried. Somebody else can...

Jaid: Stupid bunnies! BACK! BACK I SAY!!! *looks at reader* Oh, hello *hits one bunny on the head with her frying pan* Please enjoy the story! *to herself* I hope Amber gets here soon. This is the last time she's staying in the alternate dimension room…

Naga: Well, she ought to be grateful for that!

************************************************************************

Chapter Nineteen 

            "Trieze!" Duo half hissed, half gasped. The tall blonde man turned and Duo shoved the bleeding ten year old in his arms. 

            "Marie." Trieze whispered. Duo mounted his horse and held out his arms. 

            "I know where a doctor lives." he said. Trieze nodded and gave up Mariemeia. 

            "She's in the East side." Duo continued. "A white house, with a porch swing and small flower garden. Next to a mercantile shop. You guys can follow." Without waiting for an answer, he spurred his horse and galloped away. Trieze watched them go. 

            "God-speed." he whispered. 

*  *  * 

            "Quiet down." Sally whispered. Janet gave a faint moan. Rose looked at Sally anxiously. Sally carefully removed the makeshift bandage Rose had placed. 

            Sally swore softly, then began to rummage around in her black bag. Pulling out a bottle, she looked at Rose. 

            "Rose, I'm going to need a nurse, okay? Do you think you can do it?" 

            The older black woman nodded. 

            "Okay, we're going to need hot water, not warm, boiling and I'm going to need some clean rags." Sally told her, then turned to Zechs as the cook went to follow her orders. "Zechs, help me lift her to the bed." 

            The two carefully lifted Janet's body and placed it on the bed, fortunately not making the wound bleed even more. 

            "Okay, that's all I need you to do." Sally said. "Go stay with Dorothy."

            Zechs nodded and left. 

*  *  * 

            Iria woke up, startled, at the vicious pounding at her door. Going down the stairs, she opened the door. A young man burst in, a child in his arms. 

            "Quick!" he gasped. "She's lost a lot of blood." 

            "In here." Iria said crisply. "Anna!" 

            A black woman in her twenties (although she looked nearer to twelve) came in. 

            "I'm going to need help." Iria said, in the same brisk tone. "Duo, can you go to Mrs. Hart's and get Jim? I'm going to need a trained nurse." 

            "Right." Duo left the room hurriedly. Iria nodded, satisfied that Anna had already gone about to get things that Iria would need. 

            "Hang in there, dear." Iria whispered. The tiny red-head gave no indication of life, other than her slow, haggard bleeding. Frowning, Iria rolled up the sleeves of her robe and put some pressure on the wound. 

*  *  * 

            "Quick." Trieze said as WuFei, Quatre and Catherine walked up. "Marie's been shot. Duo's taken her to a doctor-" 

            "I know where it is." WuFei said, mounting his gray mare. Quatre mounted his palomino, Iria, and helped Catherine up. 

            "Okay." he said. WuFei nodded and led the way. 

*  *  * 

            Grimacing, Trowa stood and limped out the door. There were shots; somebody was in a firefight and he could only pray that Catherine was out of it. He managed to get out of the house and untie Jimmy. Mounting, he spurred the horse and said, "Go home." Jimmy tossed his head and began to trot away. Trowa winced the stab of pain it gave him and prayed that he wouldn't faint from blood loss before they reached Midii's. 

*  *  * 

            Armond swore vehemently as Duo disappeared into the darkness. Turning to Charles, he thundered, "What were you doing?! You were supposed to watch her!" 

            "I was!" Charles defended himself. "I didn't expect to have the living daylights knocked out of me!" 

            Armond's jaw tightened. "Well, it just means we'll have to move quicker. We should…" Suddenly, he stopped as a thought hit him. Walking quickly out the door, he went to Mariemeia's room. The door was opened and Armond swore again. Charles gave a faint moan. Armond looked in and found what he expected to find – nothing. Turning, he stormed down the steps. Charles got out of his way, knowing that someone was going to pay for this. Armond's yell of rage a few minutes later was something that Charles did not want to hear. 

*  *  * 

            Catherine bit her tongue nervously and twisted her brown skirt. Quatre, Duo, WuFei, and Trieze stared at her blankly. 

            "Come on." she said. "Say something, don't just stare at me like that." 

            "Well," WuFei commented. "I can't really say I blame you, being in a similar situation." 

            "Yeah." Duo said. Trieze nodded his head, although he didn't look like he was paying attention. Catherine looked Quatre. 

            "Deputy?" She asked. Quatre sighed. 

            "We need to get back, quick." He looked at Catherine. "How soon do you think Traycsant will strike?" 

            "Depends. He needs those crown jewels." Catherine looked down, tears gathering in her blue/gray eyes. "I'm sorry, I honestly had no idea of what I was getting into." She whispered. Quatre came over and knelt in front of her. Somewhat awkwardly, he placed a hand on her shoulder.          

            "We're not blaming you." he said gently. "Don't cry, Ms. Bl-uh, Catherine. Don't worry." 

            "But Trowa." She whispered. "I heard gunshots. What if, if…" she trailed off, sobbing in earnest. Quatre looked helplessly at the others. Duo just grinned and winked at him, WuFei was pretending not to notice and Trieze was lost to the world. 

            _Thanks guys._ Quatre thought sarcastically, then turned his attention back to Catherine. 

            "Catherine…" Quatre bit his lip. Catherine was sobbing, not only from worry over her brother, but also over a rather stressful night. Hesitantly, Quatre put his arms around her and Catherine sobbed into his shoulder, eventually falling asleep. Quatre sighed again. It was going to be a long night. 

*  *  * 

Just before dawn, a doctor walked out to the waiting people and sadly shook her head. Inside, the doctor's assistant pulled a white sheet over the patient's dead body. 

*  *  *

            Mieran shook her self awake. Une was stirring, and moaning slightly. Mieran stood and grabbed a wet cloth and placed it on the woman's forehead. 

            "Ms. Une." she said, accidentally slipping into Chinese. "Ms. Une, wake up." 

            "Wha…?" Une's brown eyes fluttered open. 

            "Oh, you're awake!" Mieran smiled. 

            "Speak English, girl." Une commanded weakly. Mieran blushed slightly.             

            "Sorry." she whispered. Une grabbed her arm. 

            "Help me sit up." she said hoarsely. Mieran did her best to support her. Once in a sitting position, Une leaned against the backboard. 

            "I don't think you should." Mieran told her. "Dr. Po say that your wound is not closed yet."

            "It doesn't matter." Une sighed. "Where's Mareimeia and Trieze?" 

            "Both are gone." Mieran told her. Une leaned forward clutched her arm. 

            "What do you mean?" she demanded. 

            "Mariemeia was kidnapped and Mr. Khushrenada," Mieran slowly said Trieze's last name, "went with some others to go and look for her." 

            Une closed her eyes and relaxed. Mieran turned to go, when a noise made her turn. Grimacing, Une was standing, and reaching for her robe. 

            "No!" Mieran came over. "You are not-"

            "Hand me my robe." Une cut her off. "Now." 

            Mieran's lips pursed together in a tight line, but she did as told. Une put it on and looked around helplessly. 

            "Where are my spectacles?" she asked. 

            "They were broken." Meiran answered. 

            "Broken? Oh blast." Une wavered and nearly fell, but Mieran caught her. 

            "Here," the tiny Asian girl offered. "Lean on me." 

            Une gave her half a smile. "Thank you." 

*  *  * 

            "I have to find it." Dorothy muttered to herself. 

            "Dorothy?" 

            Dorothy stifled a scream and looked up. Zechs gazed down at her, a quizzical expression on his face. 

            "What are you doing?" he asked. 

            "Looking for the crown jewels." Dorothy admitted. Zechs blinked several times. 

            "Right." he said, then turned and walked away. "I'm going to go get Lucrezia." he said over his shoulder.

*  *  * 

            Relena had canceled school for the day. To tell the truth, she felt rather tired and inclined to headaches. 

            "Closed." she muttered gloomily at the storefront. Closing her eyes, she sank into the bench near the door. A cold wind blew her skirt and shawl and Relena shivered. Winter would be here soon. 

            "Rather cold for you to be out here with out your coat." a voice commented. Relena smiled. 

            "Nice to know you care." she murmured. 

            A warm, brownish – gray coat was put over her shoulders and a young man sat next to her. 

            "Won't you be cold?" Relena asked. Heero shrugged. 

            "Used to it." 

            "Heero, I've got a shawl. There's no need for you to freeze to death-" 

            "I'm not going to freeze." Heero stated, arms crossed. "A little bit early to be shopping?" 

            "Well, I decided to cancel school for the season. It might snow soon and the children need to be home, especially those who live on farms or ranches." Relena stated. "What about you, Heero?" 

            "I'm fine." he said, as stoic as ever. Relena sighed. 

            "What?" he asked. 

            "I don't know." she said helplessly. "It's just everything. Zechs left late last night and hasn't been home and Quatre's been gone since yesterday afternoon." She looked down at her empty basket. "I've forgotten how lonely I get." 

            "You care a lot for them, don't you?" Heero asked. 

            "Yes." Relena answered. "I mean, Zechs, of course, he's my brother. And Quatre's like my brother too." She looked at Heero. "Why?" she smiled. "Jealous?" 

            "No." Heero answered, a little too quickly. Relena's smile deepened. 

            "Oh really?" She said. 

            "Hn." 

            Relena laughed. "Mr. Yuy," she said, standing. "Would you mind accompanying me home?" 

            "Your brother – "

            "I'll handle my brother." Relena said and held out her hand. "Please?" 

            Heero looked at her. Then, taking her hand, he stood and walked with her. 

*  *  * 

            "I've looked everywhere!" Dorothy muttered in frustration. At least one thing was good; looking for the jewels had distracted her from the death of Janet. Mindlessly, she looked at her jewelry box. Frowning, she stood and opened it. Gasping, she pulled out a long chain of amber and pearl. 

            "I wonder." she said. Digging through the other jewelry she readily found some pieces that could possibly be the crown jewels. Another idea hit her and she went to wear her dresses were stored. If memory served her right, she had noticed that some were quite elaborate; and at the time she had wondered why. 

*  *  * 

            "Mr. Khushrenanda?" Iria stepped out into the early morning. WuFei was leaning against the building, legs crossed and eyes closed, but Iria wasn't sure if he was sleeping. Duo was stretched out on the porch, despite the cold and Catherine had fallen asleep on Quatre's shoulder on the bench. Trieze was standing near the porch steps and turned as Iria called to him. 

            "Yes?" he answered, rather hoarsely. 

            "Would you like to come see your daughter?" Iria asked. 

            "Yes." Trieze said, hastily stepping over Duo. "She's…?"

            "I think she'll be fine, although it's a little early to tell." Iria told him. "But she's been asking for you." 

            "Of course." Trieze said, then hesitated. 

            "Go on in." Iria told him with a smile. He entered the building and Iria turned to look at the figures asleep on her porch. The blond boy looked familiar. 

            _He looks like Quatrine._ she though, thinking of her stepmother. _I wonder…_Shaking her head, Iria went back inside. 

************************************************************************

Jaid: Amber! You're here! 

Amber: Sorry it took me so long. Don't worry, I've brought lots of pork chops. 

Naga: Pork chops? *gets a glint in his eye*

Amber: *smacks him* These are bait! Bad boy, don't touch!

Naga: I am not a dog, thank you. 

Jad: He just acts like one occasionally. 

Naga: *glares*

Jaid: Oh for the love of heaven! R&R please! 


	20. Tragic happenings...

Jaid: Hiya guys. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't out sooner, but _some _people were not cooperating. *glares at Naga and Jad* 

Jad: At least it's longer.

Naga: *burps* 

Jaid: Naaaga! 

Naga: What? Those were some great pork chops. 

Jad: You could've let me have some. 

Naga: No way! Amber gave them to me! 

Jaid: Uh, anwayz on with the Chapter…

************************************************************************

Chapter Twenty 

            Midii looked up as the sound of hoof beats drew near. Jimmy walked over to her and nudged her head with his nose. But Midii's attention was on the rider. Trowa was slumped over Jimmy's neck, a glazed expression in his green eyes. Midii gasped and tried to help him off of the horse, but Trowa ended up sliding and falling on the ground with a thud. Midii winced and proceeded to drag him into the cabin. 

*  *  *  

            "Daddy?" Mariemeia barely whispered. 

            "Shh." Trieze said, bending over and smoothing her red hair. "Don't talk, Princess. It's not good for you." His voice was thick with unshed tears.

            "Stay?" Mariemeia asked. 

            "Yeah, I'm going to stay right here." Trieze promised, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Don't worry, Marie, I'm not going anywhere." 

            Mariemeia nodded and closed her eyes. Just outside the doorway, Iria and her nurse, Jim watched the scene. Iria leaned forward and closed the door. Leaning against it, she sighed. 

            "It's been a long night." she commented. Jim nodded, his light green eyes on her face. 

            "You okay?" he asked, putting a hand on her slender shoulder. Iria smiled and nodded, then grinned, looking at her apparel. 

            "I suppose I ought to get some real clothes on, huh?" she said. Jim grinned back mischievously. 

            "Oh, I don't know." he said casually. "You look pretty fine to me." 

            "That's enough!" Anna came in, a stormy look on her dark face. "Miss Iria, get up those stairs and change. It's bad enough he has to see you in your pajamas; the other guests don't need to." Iria rolled her blue eyes and climbed the stairs. 

            "And you, young man," Anna turned to Jim, who was easily five times her height and ten times her strength. "You go on and get!" 

            Jim held up his hands in mock surrender. "Yes ma'am!" He strolled out. "Oh Anna," he said, turning at the doorway. "You look nice in pajamas too." 

            Anna threw a convenient shoe at his back. It hit the closing door with a thud and Anna could hear Jim's laughter. Shaking her head furiously, she climbed the stairs as well. 

*  *  * 

            "Here." Relena placed a mug of coffee on the table. Sitting opposite Heero, she raised her own mug to her lips. 

            "Thanks." Heero said. Relena smiled. There was a pause. 

            "So," Relena broke the silence. "What have you been doing lately?" 

            "Not much." Heero answered. Relena nodded. Another pause. Relena was about to say something when they heard the front door open. Alarmed, Relena stood and walked out the kitchen. Zechs strode past her. 

            "Zechs?" 

            "Where's Lu?" He asked, going up the stairs. 

            "She went back to the ranch." Relena answered, following him. "Why, what's wrong?" 

            "Nothing." Zechs told her, looking for ammunition. "And everything." 

            "What do you mean?" Relena demanded. 

            "We had a death." Zechs sighed. "Dorothy's maid was shot and killed." 

            "Oh my." Relena gasped. "What about Dorothy? Is she okay?" 

            "Yeah." Zechs re-buckled the belt that held his holsters. "I'm going to check on Une and Mieran, then go back over to Dorothy's." 

            "All right." Relena said, dumbly watching him as he checked through some more things. He turned and looked at her. 

            "I'll be back in a few hours, hopefully." he told her, putting his hands on shoulders and kissing the top of her head. 

            "Bye." she said softly. He smiled as he exited. Relena went back to the kitchen. Heero was gone. She sighed softly and sank into an empty chair. 

*  *  * 

            Quatre, Duo, WuFei, and Catherine sat at a table in the hotel, eating breakfast. They all knew it was a risk; if Traycsant or one of his men came in, there was a good chance they'd be recognized. But all were too tired and too hungry to care. 

            "We need to get back." Quatre said, not for the first time. 

            "Yeah, but what about Mariemeia?" Duo pointed out. "We can't take her and Trieze won't leave without her." 

            "He could stay behind." Catherine suggested. 

            "No good." WuFei shook his head. "Traycsant is not fond of Trieze. Probably take the first opportunity to get rid of him." 

            "If he finds out that Trieze is here." Quatre said, then sighed. "But leaving Trieze here by himself isn't…" Suddenly his voice trailed off. 

            "What?" Duo asked.    

            "The Maguanacs." Quatre said. "We can ask some of them to come here." 

            "Won't that be taking them away from their families?" Catherine asked quietly. Quatre winced. 

            "Yes." He admitted. "But I don't know what else to do now. I've got to get back; you need to come with me. Mieran needs WuFei." He looked thoughtfully at Duo. "Of course you could always stay, Duo." 

            Duo negated that suggestion with a glare. 

            "We could do that." WuFei agreed softly. "But having some Magaunacs here might not be a bad idea." 

            "I'm going to be stuck here whether I like it or not, huh?" Duo asked nobody in particular. To his chagrin, the other three members of the party turned and said "Yes"… at the exact same time. 

*  *  * 

            Midii climbed on Jimmy's back. "I know," she breathed, "That you've just had a long ride, but I need you right now Jimmy." 

            The bay tossed his head as if he understood. 

            "Good." Midii said in relief, then spurred Jimmy into a gallop. 

*  *  * 

            Zechs entered the Catalonia home. It was eerily quiet. Turning, he closed the door. 

            "Zechs!" 

            The young man jumped and whirled to find Dorothy at his elbow, an excitement lighting up her eyes. 

            "Don't do that Dorothy." he said angrily. "I'm on edge as it is." 

            "Sorry." Dorothy apologized in an unconvincing tone. Grabbing his arm she pulled him towards the stairs. "Come here." 

            "Wha…?" 

            They entered Dorothy's bedroom and Zechs stopped in amazement. The bed was littered with gems, pieces of metal and the floor littered with what must have been, at one time, beautiful dresses. 

            "I found them." Dorothy half whispered, almost laughing. "I found the crown jewels, Zechs." 

            Zechs blinked. "Yeah I guess you did." he grinned suddenly. "Now, Catalonia, just what are you going to do with them?" 

            Dorothy's happy and pleased expression disappeared. Moaning, she hit her head against the wall. 

            "Yeah, that's what I thought." Zechs said wryly. 

            "Great!" Dorothy muttered. She looked up a dangerous look in her eye. "If one of them even _touches_ these…" 

            "Hold it." Zechs interrupted. "I'd rather not hear more, thanks. Lets just figure out how to hide them again." 

            "Right." Dorothy sighed. "Oh wait." She went to the chest, opened it and pulled out a beautiful, albeit plain, black dress. "I promised Rose a dress to bury Janet in." 

            Zechs nodded, his smile fading. 

            "I'll be right back." Dorothy said quietly. 

*  *  * 

            "This is kinda fun." Hilde said cheerfully, standing at the counter. Mieran looked up and smiled. Kneeling down she checked some inventory on some of the lower shelves. When she stood, she saw Hilde looking at her in confusion. 

            "What? What is wrong?" Mieran asked. 

            "Mieran," Hilde asked. "Are you pregnant?" 

            Mieran grinned. So, she was finally beginning to show. "Yes." she answered happily. 

            "Oh!" Hilde looked surprised, then laughed. "Well, congratulations." 

            "Thank you."  

            The door opened and WuFei came in, looking tired and dusty. Mieran immediately went over and embraced him. Hilde looked politely at the counter top. She looked back up as WuFei walked over too her. 

            "Thank you, Ms. Noin." he said. "I assume your still going by that name?" 

            Hilde nodded. Although she and Lucrezia shared different fathers, they had had the same mother. Hilde had taken to using Lucrezia's name so as not to be confusing. 

            "You need to rest." Mieran said quietly. 

            "I can stay and help." Hilde told him. "I don't mind. The ranch can run itself for a day. Besides, Lucrezia's there now, anyway." 

            "Thank you." WuFei said quietly. Together, husband and wife walked up the stairs. A few minutes later Mieran came down. 

            "He's asleep." she said. 

            "That was fast." Hilde commented. Mieran laughed. 

*  *  * 

            Duo sat on the porch swing, watching people as they passed by. His mind wasn't really on what he was doing though; he was thinking of Hilde and their up-coming wedding. 

            Duo was shaken out of his reverie by a horse galloping up. A small, slender blonde girl dismounted even before the horse had stopped and ran up the steps. Duo followed her. 

            "Doctor!" the girl cried. "Doctor Iria!" 

            Iria came out of the room where Mariemeia was currently sleeping. 

            "You've gotta come quick." Midii gasped. "I mean right now. I don't know if he's going to die…" 

            "Duo, go get Jim and our horses please. Anna!" Iria called, grabbing her black bag and hurriedly making sure everything she would need was in there. 

            "What's happened?" Iria demanded. 

            "I don't know, but he came-"

            "He who?" 

            "Trowa. He came home all bloody and unconscious. I've come as quick as I could-"

            Midii was cut off at the arrival of Anna. Iria gave her a few last minute instructions on what to do if Mariemeia re-awakened, then she and Jim headed out with Midii. Midii rode with Jim, since her own horse was too worn out to go anywhere. Duo promised to care for it. 

*  *  * 

            Une slowly lowered her self in a chair, only half-listening as Mary scolded her for exerting herself. Everything was blur; she wouldn't get new glasses for a while and even then she would have to go back East for them. 

            "Now just sit here and be quiet." Mary ended her lecture by walking out. 

            _I wonder if this was how Leia felt?_ Une idly thought, then looked over to where her desk would be. She really wanted to look through some files; bills and other things had most likely piled up during her illness. But with her bad eyesight, it was going to be difficult. 

            Shrugging, Une stood up and slowly made her way over to the desk and sat down in the chair without falling. Then she felt for the papers, bringing them close to her face and squinting to see them. It would be difficult, yes, but she could do it. 

*  *  * 

            "Morning Dorothy!" Hilde greeted her. Dorothy smiled, but inwardly groaned at the dark-haired girl's energy. Dorothy felt like falling over. 

            "I need these things." she said tiredly. Hilde looked over the list, then gave Dorothy a bewildered glance, but proceeded to fill out the order. 

            Mieran came in from the back room. "Hello, Ms. Dorothy." 

            "Hello." Dorothy answered. Mieran looked at the items Hilde was placing on the shelf and raised an eyebrow. Dorothy kept a innocent (well, as innocent as she could get) smile on her face. Hilde rang up the items and Dorothy paid, then left the shop. Hilde and Mieran looked at each other. 

            "What do you suppose she wants with all that?" Hilde asked.

            Mieran shrugged. 

*  *  * 

            It was late afternoon by the time Quatre rode into the Maganauc village. But he was totally unprepared for what he saw. The tiny, one room building that had housed over forty families were now reduced to ashes and rubble. The stone walls over several wells had been smashed in, and the barns, corrals, and storing bins had also been burned. 

            Quartre slid off of Ria* and walked towards the destruction. He stopped blinking, almost unable to take it all in. Suddenly breaking into a run, he ran to the remains of the buildings, praying that nobody would be there. There was. Several half charred bodies were among the ruins; mostly looking to be women and children. Quatre turned around and emptied his stomach. Breaking into sobs, he sat there for a moment, heaving. Then, getting up, he forced himself to look at the bodies again, to see if he could identify them. 

            "Oh no." he didn't know the woman's name or the name of the infant that was in her arms. But he knew the charred clothing and the necklace she wore. It was Rashid's wife. Quatre buried his head in his hands and wept, losing track of time. 

            About an hour later he looked at the sun, which was coming closer and closer to setting time and got up, looking for some digging tools. He didn't know exactly who these people were, but he was not going to leave their bodies at the mercy of coyotes or carrion fowl. 

*  *  * 

            Iria bit her lip as she watched the young man thrash weakly with fever. She had done all she could. She met Jim's green eyes. Concern shone in them as well. 

            "It's done, Doc." he said quietly, as if reading her thoughts. "We've done what we could. The boy's in God's hands now." 

            "What do you mean?" Midii asked. She had just walked in and had caught the last part of the statement. 

            "Midii," Iria had found out the girl's name by now. "We don't know if Trowa will make it. He's lost a lot of blood and it was over an hour before he got help. Plus the trauma is bad enough to kill him." 

            Midii stepped back, her pale face becoming even paler. "No." she whispered, clenching her fists. "NO!" Turning, she ran out of the cabin, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

            "Midii!" Iria called after her. Jim caught her arm. 

            "I think she needs to be alone right now." he said quietly. Iria nodded, tears welling up in her own blue eyes. 

*  *  * 

            "How long did I sleep?" 

            Mieran jumped and turned to her husband, who had walked up behind her. She smiled. "Almost all day." she told him. 

            WuFei shook his head. 

            "You needed it." Mieran told him. She placed her tiny hand in his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad you're home." 

            WuFei nodded, allowing a small smile to appear. "You're beginning to show." he observed. Mieran nodded. 

            "Yes. A few more months." she sighed. "Hopefully a strong son." 

            "Maybe." WuFei said. "I don't think I would mind a daughter." he added very quietly. 

            Mieran turned to him confused, but with an amused glint in her eye. 

            "Oh really?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Well, this is a change." WuFei blushed slightly and glared at her, but with no real strength behind the look. Mieran hugged him. 

            "I'm just teasing." 

            WuFei hugged her back. They stood there for a few moments, quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Mieran broke the embrace and pulled away. 

            "But I do hope it's a boy." she added and went to go prepare dinner. 

*  *  * 

            Une squinted at another piece of paper. _Hmm, this is interesting. I wonder…_ Quickly, she put it in an envelope to give to Trieze. 

*  *  * 

            _Alone again._ Relena sighed. Zechs was gone, Quatre was gone, Lucrezia was gone and so she was eating dinner alone, again. Biting her tongue, she tried not to give in to tears, but sometimes, it was so hard to be alone. 

            "Mind if I join you?" 

            Relena bit back a scream and whirled around in her chair. Heero stood there, looking at her with a smirk on his face. 

            "Heero Yuy!" Relena fumed. "Do you always have to sneak up on me like that?" 

            "Yes." 

            Relena glared and Heero smiled. 

            "May I join you?" he repeated. The glare faded from Relena's face. 

            "I guess." she said, getting up and grabbing an extra bowl. Filling it with soup, she handed it to him. 

            "Thanks." he said as he took. For one instant, their hands touched and both froze, just looking at each other. A blush crept into Relena's cheeks, and Heero got a look of uncharacteristic gentleness. 

            "The soup will get cold." Relena finally said. Heero put the bowl on the table, but his eyes never left her face. He took her hands in his, and they simply stood there, looking at each other. 

            "What?" Relena finally asked. "Why are you staring at me like that?" 

            Heero looked away. "I don't know." he admitted softly. "I guess, I just…I don't know." 

            Hesitantly, Relena reached over and gave him a friendly hug. Heero surprised her by returning it. Pulling away, she smiled. 

            "Your soup will get cold." she said to him again. He gave a slight smirk and sat down. Relena sat opposite him. Heero looked at her. 

            _I've forgotten how pretty she looks when she blushes._ he thought, then blinked in surprise. _Heck, I've forgotten everything…including why I left in the first place._

***********************************************************************

Jaid: I know, sappy moments. But I figured with all this destruction and depression, we needed it. 

Naga: *gagging* I sure didn't. 

Jaid: *hits him over the head with frying pan* 

Naga: You ought to know by now that doesn't hurt. 

Jad: Why?

Naga: *grins and pulls down his hood* ACME protection helmet. Ordered it last year after Bugs Bunny told me about it. 

Jad & Jaid: *Huge sweatdrop*

***********************************************************************

*I'm going to be calling the horse "Ria" so we don't get her confused with the Doctor Iria, k? 


	21. "She would not give in this time, she pr...

Jaid: Hey every body! I just wanted to say that I am deeply touched by all the nice reviews! Not one flame! I'm thrilled. I just wanted to say thanks for all the nice comments; I honestly did not know that I was a good writer, but you all have given me some much needed confidence! Thank you! 

Just a couple of notes. Found out that Midii is really spelt Middie, but I like Midii better, don't you? And also found out that Mieran is really Mielan. Heh, heh, don't I feel stupid. Oh well…And what do you guys think of Traycsant, the bad guy? Personally, he creeps me out (which is weird since I created him. I just want to strangle the guy at times…). Just wanted to know since nobody's mentioned him. And what do you guys think of my characterization? Please let me know!

***********************************************************************

Chapter Twenty – One 

Midii stumbled through the brush, several trees tearing at her hair and clothes, but she didn't care. Tears filled her gray eyes as she ran, blocking her view. She tripped over a tree root and fell on the ground. Midii didn't bother to get up. She simply laid there and sobbed. 

            Her thoughts where in a whirl. _Trowa couldn't die! He couldn't! _ an irrational, childish part of her screamed. 

            _But he might. Nobody's immortal._ The other part of her said. Midii's sobs were coming hard and fast now, so hard that she could barely breath. Over and over she saw Trowa slumped over Jimmy's saddle, green eyes glazed over and blood soaking his entire coat and shirt. 

            "It's not fair." Midii stuttered to nobody in particular. "It's not fair. I can't lose him, I can't!" 

            She stayed there several hours, allowing sobs to shake her slender body. 

*  *  * 

            Quatre entered the house, feeling sick and exhausted. His hands and face were dirty; he had had to resort to using his hands mostly to bury the bodies that had been there. He moved slowly towards the staircase, not aware of what was going on. He distantly heard Relena and someone in the kitchen; was aware that somebody was upstairs. 

            Quatre dazedly climbed the staircase and made his way to his room. Zechs and Dorothy were there, Quatre realized, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything at the moment. 

            "Quatre!" Dorothy said, standing up. She looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?" 

            Zechs walked up behind her, concern on his face. 

            "I went to go get the Maguanacs." Quatre said. 

            "Yes?" Dorothy prodded. 

            "They weren't there." Quatre could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes. "Nothing was there. It was all gone, burned up! And there…there were bodies. Children and women and…" he broke off, unable to speak. 

            Dorothy and Zechs stared at him. Zechs quietly left the room and Dorothy came forward and put her arms around Quatre, shushing him quietly. He returned the hug, holding her so tightly she almost gasped. Dorothy could feel him shaking. Gently, she led him to the bed and they both sat down, Quatre still sobbing and Dorothy holding him. Still speaking meaningless words of comfort, she gently stroked his hair. 

*  *  * 

            Zechs made his way to the kitchen and opened the door. "Lena, I-" he broke off as Heero and Relena stood. For a minute, there was silence as Heero and Zechs glared at each other, while Relena nervously eyed the both of them. 

            Finally, Zechs found his voice. "Relena," he said, using a very controlled tone. "What is Yuy doing here?" 

            "Uh…" Relena began. 

            "I dropped by for visit." Heero cut in brusquely. Zechs raised an eyebrow. 

            "Oh really?" he asked. "How nice of you." 

            "Zechs." whispered Relena. 

            "Relena, I need to talk to you." Zechs said stiffly. "Privately." 

            Heero sat back down at the table while Relena walked out with Zechs. 

            "Look, Zechs, I know you and Heero-" 

            "I'm not here to talk about Yuy." Zechs sighed wearily. "Quatre's upstairs with Dorothy. He's rather…upset. I don't think he'll eat tonight. I need to go and talk to Chang, okay?" 

            "Okay. Are you going to eat?" Relena asked as Zechs shrugged on his coat and grabbed his hat. 

            "Maybe later, if I have time." He said walking out the door. 

Relena rolled her eyes._ Right, if you have time._

*  *  * 

"Hello Mary." Sally said cheerfully as she entered through the back door. "I'm here to see Une." 

"She's in the sitting room, Miss." Mary said politely. Sally nodded and made her way there. Upon entering the room, she smiled slightly to see Une slumped over her desk, obviously asleep. Walking over, Sally was about to wake her when a document on the table caught her eye. Carefully picking it up, she read it's contents. 

_Dear sir, _it read. _I regret to inform you that I have no knowledge of the subject Trowa Barton. I have never heard of such a man, nor have I seen anyone adhering to his likeness. The man I had, until recently, running the saloon, was Triton Bloom. He is not only younger than the man you are looking for, but has different coloring as well as being slightly shorter and thinner than the man you described. If he was using the name "Trowa Barton", I was completely unaware of it._

_ I am sorry that you're son has been missing for so long and I regret that I am unable to help you further. In regards to your daughter, Leia Barton Khushrenada, I also regret to inform you that she passed away several months ago from a sudden illness. I am deeply distressed to have to notify you of such a tragic event, but am confused to as why you have not heard of it. Surely a telegram was sent off to you. _

_Once again, my regrets and condolences to your family. Sincerely, Anne Une. _

Sally quickly put down the letter, feeling she had trespassed. But she couldn't help it. Who was Trowa Barton? She wondered. An envelope was on the table. Sally knew it was snooping, but she looked anyway. Two letters were in it. The first addressed to Trieze, then second addressed to Une herself. Biting her lip, Sally read them both. 

_Trieze, _the first read. _I have received a very interesting letter, that I think you ought to read as soon as you return. I apologize for not having given it to you sooner, but my illness…well, you know. Once again, my deepest apologies for losing your daughter. I pray that you find her safe and sound. I really feel it is my fault that she is missing in the first place, thought to tell the truth, I can't see what I could've done about it. _

_Well, for something that was to be a quick note, this has dragged on. I cannot wait to see you again; it seems like it's been forever since I heard you voice. Anne. _

Sally quickly put it away, blushing a little and feeling a little sorry for Une. She obviously loved Treize very much. Opening the second message, she read. 

My Dearest Madame, I have recently been informed that a young man who answers to the name "Trowa Barton" is in your employment. You may wonder what interest I could possibly have in him, but to tell the truth, my son Trowa Barton is missing, and has been for several months. I would appreciate it if you could tell me if your employee answers to the following: Hieght six feet, two inches, broad-shouldered with dark eyes and blonde hair. He also, if I may say so, has been attributed to having a charming and easy way about him, as well as an engaging smile. 

_If the man in your employment does not answer to this, please forgive my impertinence and put it down to a father who is worried for his son. But, if the man in your employment does answer to this, would you please tell him to send me a telegraph as soon as possible? Also, my daughter Leia Barton Khushrenada may be able to help you. Thank you for your time and again, apologies for any inconvenience this may cause. Sincerely, Jonathan Barton. _

_Something big is up._ Sally thought replacing the envelope. She sat down on the settee, still feeling guilty for having pried into Une's private affairs. What had possessed her…Sally jumped as the door opened and Zechs Marquise walked in. 

"Dr. Po." He said. "I just dropped by to check on Une." Sally smiled and nodded towards the desk. Zechs smiled slightly at the sight of a sleeping Une. 

"I'm going to wake her in a minute." Sally told him. 

"Well, I'll be going then." Zechs said. "Good-bye." 

"bye." Sally answered. 

*  *  * 

Midii re-entered the cabin, exhausted with mental anguish and tears still streaming down her cheeks. Iria and Jim looked up, then Iria stood. 

"Midii, I have to get back to town, but I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Iria said gently. Midii nodded. 

"Make sure that he doesn't move to much and make sure he gets plenty to eat and drink." 

Midii nodded again. Quietly, Iria and Jim made their exit, but as they left, Iria looked at Midii again, her face full of sympathy and pain for the young girl. 

Midii stared at Trowa's sleeping figure. She placed her head next to his hand, too tired to speak and out of tears to cry. 

"Please." she whispered. "Please try to survive." She looked up. "For me, Trowa. I…I love you." 

*  *  * 

Quatre was asleep. Dorothy was still there, watching him. Finally she stood up and walked out. Going down the stairs, she entered the kitchen. Heero and Relena looked at her in surprise. 

"I didn't know you were here, Dorothy!" Relena said in surprise. 

"I was with Quatre." Dorothy told her. "He was really upset." 

"That's what Zechs said." Relena stood. "Want something to eat?" 

"Sure." Dorothy sank into a chair. She noticed Heero glanced pointedly at her blouse and raise an eyebrow. Frowning, Dorothy looked down and then grimaced. When she had embraced Quatre, the dirt and ash that was on him and his clothing had come off on her white blouse. Looking up, she glared at Heero. 

"No need to stare, Yuy." she growled. Heero shrugged and turned his attention back to Relena. Dorothy sighed. 

"So." Relena said, placing a bowl in front of Dorothy. "What were you and Zechs doing up there?" 

"A project." Dorothy answered. 

"A project?" Heero asked. Dorothy glared at him. 

"Yes, got a problem with that?" 

Heero smirked, which made Dorothy even madder. 

"Was the project in Quatre's room?" he asked. Dorothy stood, slamming her spoon on the table, while at the same time Relena gasped "Heero!" in shock. 

"What is it to you, Yuy?" She demanded. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Walking to the door she turned. "I'm going home. Thanks for the soup, Relena, I'll see you in a couple of days." With that she exited. 

Relena glared at Heero. "You didn't have to be so rude!" 

Heero shrugged. "Got rid of her, didn't I?" 

Relena's mouth dropped. "What?" 

Heero stared at his bowl. "I wanted to be alone with you." he admitted. Relena smiled slightly. 

"Well, you still didn't have to be so rude." she reminded him, then stood. 

"Where are you going?" Heero asked. 

"To check on Quatre." Relena said. "I'll be right back." 

*  *  * 

            Quatre, struggling with being half-awake half-asleep, managed to realize that someone was in his room, and that that someone wasn't Dorothy. Slowly opening his eyes halfway, he cautiously reached for his gun. Carefully, he brought it out of the holster, and was about to bring it up when – 

            "Quatre?" The door opened and Relena stood there looking in. Who ever it was in the room stood stalk still, though it was doubtful that Relena even realized they were there. Quatre closed his eyes, hoping that if he pretended to be asleep, Relena would go away. 

            She didn't. She walked over and brushed away some of his bangs in sisterly fashion and kissed him on top of the forehead. Reaching over, she grabbed the extra quilt at the foot of his bed and covered him, then she left the room. 

            _Damn!_ Quatre thought. She _would_ have to go and put a blanket on him! Quatre knew she had done it because she cared about him and didn't want him to be cold, especially with winter coming on, but it was a damn nuisance. 

            The figure walked so that it was standing over him. Quatre forced himself to keep his eyes closed and his breathing steady. He could hear the heavy breathing of the other person, and then heard, with alarm, the words spoken in a foreign tongue, as the familiar _click_ of a hammer on a pistol being drawn back sounded. 

*  *  * 

            Relena was just opening the kitchen door, when _CRACK!_  the sound of a pistol being shot off upstairs. Heero burst through the kitchen door, taking only a second to assure himself that she was fine. He ran up the stairs, Relena following, as they heard a second CRACK! They both ran to Quatre's door, but it was locked. 

            "Damn." Heero whispered. "Move!" Relena got out of the way as Heero gave a high quick that made the door bend slightly. It was almost rhythmic, the BOOM of Heero's kick at the door, followed by the CRACK of a pistol. Finally the door came down and Heero pointed his gun at the opening. 

            "Don't move or I'll shoot." Heero ordered in his low monotone. 

            "Don't shoot." a strangled voice said. "Don't." There was a cry of pain. Relena gasped, her eyes wide and frightened. 

            "We're coming out." the same voice said. Relena recognized that it was Quatre's. Heero backed up slowly as Quatre came out. A tall man had Quatre's arm twisted behind his back and a pistol buried hard in his neck. Quatre was grimacing in pain, blood spilling down the side of his head and down his left arm, both had been grazed with a bullet in the dark. 

            "Let him go." Heero demanded. 

            "No." the man said in perfect English. "You come any closer and I'll kill him. I swear to that. You'll let us go." 

            "I'll let you go." Heero said. "If you let him free." 

            "No, he comes with me." The man said. Heero shifted slightly and the man twisted Quatre's arm harder. A low moan of pain escaped his lips. Heero clenched his teeth. He could have risked shooting the man, but the pain and shock of being hit with a bullet would cause the stranger to pull the trigger on his gun and therefore killing Quatre. The two of them backed away, down the stairs. Heero and Relena waited till they heard the front door open and close. 

            "What'd we do!?" cried Relena. She looked close to tears. 

            "You go find your brother." he ordered, walking towards the stairs. 

            "What about you?" she asked. He turned. She walked over to the top of the staircase. He took her hand. 

            "I'll find him." he said. "I promise." 

            "Be careful." she whispered. Heero gave her a slight smile and then turned and left. Relena followed quickly. 

*  *  * 

The man tied Quatre's hands behind his back and threw him over the front of the horse like a sack before mounting himself. Spurring his horse, they fell into a gallop. 

            "Where are you taking me?" Quatre demanded. 

            "You'll see." the man said. 

            "Are you going to kill me?" Quatre asked. 

            "Not me." The man told him, rather cheerfully. Quatre, on his part, didn't see anything to be cheerful about. 

*  *   * 

            Dorothy tiredly stumbled up the steps and opened her door. Taking off her shawl, she hung it up and was about to turn, when a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind. She struggled, but whoever it was, was too strong for her. Her last thought before she blacked out was, _I should've stayed with Relena!_

*  *  * 

            "Daddy?" Mariemeia blinked. "Where am I?" 

            Trieze stirred then opened his eyes. "What? Marie!" 

            "Hi." Mariemeia said faintly. "What happened?" 

            "Don't you remember?" Trieze asked softly. 

            "Sort of." Mariemiea answered, then hissed slightly in pain. 

            "Don't move." Trieze told her. "It's not good for you Princess." 

            Mariemeia looked at her father. "Don't cry, Daddy." she whispered. "It'll be all right. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have gone out to the mine-"

            "It's okay." Trieze shushed her. "I don't care." He bit his tongue, trying to get a hold of himself. "You're here and you're all right. That's all I care about." He gently embraced her. "Now," he said. "Go to sleep." 

            "Yes, sir." Mariemeia whispered, closing her eyes. Trieze placed his face in his hands and thanked God that his little daughter had made it through. 

*  *  * 

            "I see." WuFei leaned against the back of his chair and took of his glasses. "I didn't know he would go this far." 

            "You're sure it was Traycsant?" Zechs asked. WuFei gave him a look. 

            "Who else would it be?" he said. Zechs grimaced, feeling slightly like an idiot. 

            "Okay, point made. But-" 

            Relena suddenly burst in, startling all of them. 

            "Zechs, you have got to come quick. Some guy has just kidnapped Quatre and Heero's gone after him but he might need help!" 

            Relena had no sooner finished talking than Zechs had strode out the door. WuFei got up to follow, but not before squeezing Mieran's hand in farewell. 

*  *  * 

            Catherine sighed, looking out her window. Wondering about Trowa. Suddenly, something caught her attention. Getting up, she quickly grabbed a shawl and quickly exited the boarding house. 

*  *  * 

            "What are we going to do now?" Charles asked. 

            "Find the crown jewels." Armond said. "That's what we'll concentrate on now. Marquise and his sister can wait. Besides," he smiled in a rather chilling way. "I have a feeling that this hunt for the jewels will be a particularly _amusing_ one." 

*  *  * 

            A few hours later, Quatre was unceremoniously dumped on the ground of a small room and left there, arms and legs still tied. He groaned slightly, trying to shift his weight off of his wounded arm. 

            The door opened and another limp figure was placed there. A chill went through Quatre. It was Dorothy, and her face was as pale as death…

*  *  * 

            Armond and Charles looked up as a man entered the room, dragging the very uncooperative Catherine Bloom. 

            "Found around Catalonia's." The man explained. 

            "What are you doing now, Traycsant?" Catherine demanded. 

            "Why, my dear Miss Bloom. How nice to see you again." Armond said smiling. "Especially, as  we have some _unfinished _business to attend too." 

            Catherine looked at him, smothered fear showing in her eyes.

            "What are you going to do?" she demanded. 

            "That is up to you, Ms. Bloom" Armond answered, fingering a sharp, slender knife that was used for opening letters. Catherine swallowed hard, and met Armond's hard gaze. She would not give in this time, she promised herself. She would die before that happened.

**********************************************************************

Jaid: I know, I know another cliff hanger. *cringes* I can't help it! I promise that chapter 22 will be out really quickly, okay? And I also know that Sally probably wouldn't snoop, but somebody had too…

Jad: You could've done it. 

Jaid: I'm not in the story, lame brain! And besides, I do not snoop. 

Naga: *snorts* Riiiight. 

Jaid: *death glare* 

Jad: Remember! Read and Review! 


	22. "'You killed her.' he bit out."

Jaid: Hello all! Especially to all my lovely reviewers! Here is chapter 22, just as I promised. And by the way, gomen for the bad characterization of Sally in the last chapter…I was re-reading it and it was awful! Oh well…And sorry for the typos. I usually write chapters late at night…

********************************************************************

Chapter Twenty – Two 

            Dorothy slowly drifted back to consciousness, suddenly aware that someone was talking next to her. She decided to keep her eyes closed, even though she recognized the voice as Quatre's. She did have a hard time not smiling, however. 

            "Dorothy, are you okay? Oh, please answer me!" Quatre struggled to sit up but to no avail. "Dorothy, I love you, please don't be dead. I know I should've said so before…" he grimaced as he landed on his hurt arm in a failed attempt to sit up. "Oh please, please don't be dead. I really do love you Dorothy…" 

Dorothy allowed Quatre to ramble on like this for about another five minutes, before opening her eyes and cautiously sit up. 

            "Oh, my head." she moaned. 

            "You're alive!" Quatre cried out in relief. "You were so pale, I was sure you were dead." 

            "No, I'm very much alive." Dorothy told him, then smiled. "I've been awake for the past five minutes." 

            "What!" Quatre looked angry. "You let me go on for an idiot like that-!" he broke off as Dorothy untied his hands and feet. 

            "To tell the truth," she admitted, as he sat up. "I quite enjoyed it. I was determined to let it go on for as long as I could, because I know you would never say those things to me when I was awake. You'd become all self-conscious and get all red in the face. And it was really quite nice to be called 'Darling.'" She added, with an impish grin. Quatre blushed. 

            "Well, I meant it." he muttered. Dorothy put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. 

            "I know." she said. "And I mean this." So saying, she leaned in and kissed him, full on the lips. Quatre's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but he didn't pull away. It was a short sweet kiss, and when they parted, Dorothy smiled again. 

            "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" she asked. 

            "No." Quatre answered. "Why didn't you?" 

            "I wasn't sure how you would react." Dorothy admitted. She leaned her forehead against his. "I love you, you know." 

            "I love you too, Dorothy." Quatre answered. He put his arms around her and the two shared a tight embrace. 

            The door opened and both stood quickly. Two men entered. The reader would probably recognize them both; the shorter, broad-shouldered man with thinning hair and an unpleasant face was none other than Charles, whereas the taller, dignified man was Armond Traycsant. He smiled cruelly at them, and Quatre protectively shoved Dorothy behind him. 

            "Who are you?" he demanded. "And what do you want?"       

            "I am Armond Traycsant. And as for what I want, you will find out soon enough." Armond answered. "If I am not mistaken, you are Deputy Winner, or should I say, Lord Quatre?" He motioned Charles and another man forward. "Bring them to the office." 

*  *  * 

            Trowa's eyes opened slightly, and he looked at his surroundings in confusion. A half sob reached his ears and he looked to where it had come from. 

            "M-midii?" he asked weakly. Midii raised her head tiredly. 

            "Trowa!?" her gray eyes widened. "You're okay." she whispered. "Oh, God, I was so frightened." 

            "What…? How did I…?" 

            "Jimmy brought you home." Midii said, standing up. "You lie there, I'm going to make some soup." 

*  *  * 

            Catherine sat in the chair, sobbing. Armond had told her that he had shot Trowa and that Trowa was dead. Catherine didn't doubt it; Armond had definitely not been lying when he had said it*. 

            The door opened and Armond, several men and two prisoners were brought in. Catherine's eyes widened. 

            "Quatre!" she cried standing up and coming over to them. 

            "Catherine?" he asked confused. Catherine nodded. Dorothy frowned; she didn't like the look Catherine was giving Quatre**. 

            "Well, since we're all here together, I have some things I need to ask you, Ms. Catalonia." 

            Dorothy tore her attention away from where Catherine and Quatre were standing and looked at Armond. 

            "I need the crown jewels. You have them. Shall we make this as painless as possible?" Armond began, but Dorothy cut him off. 

            "No. Absolute no." she said. "You are not having them. They are going to rebuild our country and I'm not handing them over to a tyrant." Her words startled her. _Our country? When did it become my country?_ she wondered.

            Armond sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't end this way." He stood pistol in hand. "I noticed that you and Winner were in a rather, _friendly _embrace when we interrupted you. Perhaps you would be convinced if…?" He raised the gun and fired. 

            "NO!" Catherine screamed trying to push Quatre out of the way, but instead fell against him, her eyes glazing over. Quatre gasped and slowly lowered her to the floor. 

            "Catherine?" he whispered, tears coming into his eyes. Catherine looked up at him, raised a hand to his cheek. Her face was pale and there was blood coming from her mouth. 

            "I…always…lo-loved you." she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. 

            "Ca-catherine!" Quatre stuttered. Her blue gray eyes rolled back, as her hand fell limply to the ground. Tears spilled down Quatre's cheeks as he held Catherine's still body. Dorothy's mouth was open, and tears were reluctantly coming to her own pale blue eyes. She looked at Traycsant. 

            "How touching." he said rather flatly. Quatre's head snapped up, anger smoldering in his eyes. 

            "You killed her." he bit out. 

            "Yes." Traycsant said easily. "I was going to anyway; but she saved me the trouble. Too bad really." he looked back at Dorothy. "Tom, take them back to the room. I don't think either of them are ready for questioning." 

            Quatre gently laid Catherine's body on the floor and used her shawl to cover her face. Charles came up behind him to take him back, but Quatre spun around quickly and hit him hard in the gut. Charles grunted and doubled over. Armond, at the same time spun towards him, while Dorothy broke free from Tom. 

            "Run!" Quatre shouted, kicking the gun from Armond's hand. Dorothy hesitated, then obeyed, shoving her hand right into Tom's nose when he grabbed at her arm. Quatre and Armond both dove for the gun, but Armond was closer and reached it first. Quickly standing, he kicked Quatre in the face and then pointed the gun at him. 

            "You little bastard." he hissed, uncharacteristically angry. Quatre closed his eyes, feeling that he was going to die soon and wishing that he had just a little more time with Dorothy. 

*  *  * 

            "Une?" Sally said softly. The woman looked up, eyes blinking sleepily. 

            "Hmm?" she answered. "Is that Sally?" 

            "Yes." the doctor said. "I'm here to check on you." 

            "Oh, all right, I –" Une broke off as their was banging at the door. "Mary, the door!" 

            "Yes'm." the woman answered. 

            "Come sit over here." Sally told Une, helping her up and guiding her to the settee. "This won't take-" She was cut off as Mary screamed. Sally jumped up and grabbed her loaded pistol; which she had a habit of carrying with her. 

            "Stay here!" she ordered Une. Running out to the hall way, she carefully walked towards the front door. The door was open, moonlight pouring in. Mary was slumped against the wall, dead or unconscious; Sally didn't know which. But there was no one else there. Frowning, Sally paused, ears straining for any sound. She was about to turn and go back to Une when she heard something crash in the kitchen. Setting her jaw, she strode forward. 

*  *  * 

            Zechs and WuFei were just getting their horses out of the Wells' stable, when the shrill scream of a woman sounded. 

            "That sounded like Mary." WuFei said, his onyx black eyes darting to the direction the scream had come from. 

            "Mary?" Zechs asked. WuFei shot him another annoyed look. 

            "Khushrenada's maid." he said. 

            "Oh." 

            "I'll go check it out." the Asian man said, mounting and turning his horse's head to that direction. 

            "Might as well come with you." Zechs muttered, half under his breath. 

*  *  * 

            "Come on!" Heero urged his black stallion faster. He knew where he was going. Traycsant had obviously been behind the attack; Heero knew the man responsible for kidnapping Quatre by sight only. 

            Not that Heero was rescuing Quatre for Quatre's sake. He and the blonde deputy had never gotten along that well. He was doing it mostly for Relena's sake. She obviously loved the young man as a friend and a brother, and Heero didn't want anything to cause her more pain. Not this time around. 

*  *  * 

            Dorothy had stopped running through the streets, aware of how conspicuous it made her. Right now, she was gasping for breath, her skirt stained with mud, tobacco juice, and dirty water. Dorothy stopped walking and leaned against a building for support. Burying her head in her hands, she wept. Traycsant was a cruel man, a man who would be quick to rid himself of his greatest threat. That at the moment was Quatre. Dorothy was fully convinced that she would never see him again. 

            "Whatcha cryin' for, pretty lady?" a gentle voice filled with concern asked. Dorothy looked up…into the smiling face of Duo Maxwell. 

            "Duo!" she cried and latched on to him. 

            "Whoa!" he said in shock. "Hold off there, woman. I'm an engaged man you know." 

            "Duo!" Dorothy said, this time annoyed. She let go of him to put her slender hands on her hips. 

            "Ms. Catalonia?" Duo asked. He hastily swiped off his hat. "What are you doing here?" 

            "You've got to help me." Dorothy told him. "Traycsant has Quatre. I'm sure he's going to kill him. You've got to do something!" 

            "Okay, okay!" Duo said, holding up his hands. "Come on, lets' go talk to your cousin." 

            "Trieze?" Dorothy asked. "He's here?" 

            "You don't get out much do you?" Duo said. Dorothy glared. 

            "Yeah, he's here. Let's go. He might have a plan." 

*  *  * 

            Sally had made her way to the kitchen. A shadowy figure was there, doing what Sally couldn't tell. 

            "Whoever you are," she said. "Put your hands up and don't make any sudden moves. I have a gun and I will shoot if I have too." 

            The figure straightened and raised it's hands. "I'm not a robber." a voice said. 

            "I never said you were." Sally answered. "Come out. Slowly, unless you want your brains blown out." 

            "Okay, okay!" The voice had a slight foreign accent to it, but Sally couldn't place it. 

            A young man, in his late twenties, or early thirties came out. He was tall, broad-shouldered and dark. Blood stained the side of his face and some of his dark hair was stained with it. A bloody bandage was tied around his hand. 

            "Oh, it's Dr. Po!" he said cheerfully. Sally lowered the gun. 

            "Abdul?" she asked. 

            "Sally!" WuFei entered, worry in his face and voice. When he saw Abdul, he relaxed. "Sally, I think you need to look at Mary." 

            "Right. Come on Abdul." Sally said. Abdul nodded and walked behind her. She turned and stifled a laugh. 

            "It's okay to put your hands down now." she told him. "I won't shoot you." Abdul gave her a toothy grin. 

            "Better safe than sorry." he said. 

*  *  * 

A/N: Hmm, should I stop here? Nah, I think I'll go on for just a little longer. 

            Quatre moaned and shifted his weight. Traycsant hadn't killed him, but he seemed hell-bent on making Quatre _wish _he were dead. Quatre was on his face; his now raw and bloody back would only hurt more with the weight of his body on it. _I hope Dorothy gets help._ Quatre thought, before sinking into a restless and un-easy sleep. 

***********************************************************************

Jaid: See, I'm not totally evil. At least you know Quatre's not dead. 

Jad: Jaid, we all know that if you hadn't put that there, all the Quatre fans would be beating on your door with torches and pitchforks, calling for your head! 

Jaid: *gulps*

Naga: The thing you have to ask yourself is, would that be such a bad thing?

Jaid: *huge sweatdrop*

Jad: Now that I think about it, no. 

Jaid: JAD! I'M YOUR SISTER-IN-LAW FOR PEACE'S SAKE! *** 

Jad: *shurgs* So? You're my brother's problem, not mine. 

Jaid: faints. 

* Armond shot Trowa in a very bad spot and so, for all he knows, Trowa is indeed dead. 

** If you remember several chapters back, both Hilde and Catherine were "competitors" for Quatre's affections. Hilde, because she wanted someone she felt she could trust and Catherine because she genuinely loved Quatre. Sad, isn't it? 

*** In my story "The Trouble with Wookies…" I'm married to Legolas, who is Jad's older brother (yes, it is a humor fic. Please read and review it! I haven't gotten much response on it so far…)


	23. The end draws near...

Jaid: Hello one and all! 

Amber: Hi! I'm Amber, Jaid's friend and fellow insane person. 

Naga: *to Jad* Great, now there are two of them to torture us.

Legolas: Torture? 

Jad: *pats Legolas' arm* You'll see. 

Legolas: *sweatdrop*

Amber & Jaid: -_- 

*********************************************************************** 

Chapter Twenty – Three 

"Mary should be fine." Sally said, coming into the room. Zechs and WuFei looked up. Une was asleep, leaning on Zechs' shoulder. Abdul was sitting on the floor. 

"Abdul, why don't you come here and lets look at your cuts." Sally suggested, sitting at the desk's chair. The tall Arab obeyed and came over. Sally looked at the cut on his head and cleaned it before bandaging it. The cut on his hand was deep and Sally winced as she looked at it. 

"I might have to stitch it up." she told him. "We'll have to go into the kitchen." she looked at Une. "And she needs to be in bed." 

"Got it." Zechs told her and picked the slim brunette up. Une moaned slightly in pain and Zechs cringed. He had forgotten about Une's knife wound. He carefully made his way up the stairs. WuFei stood. 

"Tell Marquise I'll be waiting for him at the store." 

"Where are you going so late?" Sally asked. 

"Winner was kidnapped." WuFei answered. Abdul's head snapped up. 

"What?" he asked. 

"He's been kidnapped. Traycsant." WuFei paused at the entrance way. "Better let Noin know tomorrow." 

* * * 

It was early morning. The sun was just rising above the earth, it's rays catching in the dew on the prairie grass. Heero reigned his horse in as his jaw tightened. The scene of mass destruction before him worried him. If this had happened to the Maguanacs, then what would Traycsant do to Winner….or Relena? 

He dismounted. Heero figured it would be worthless to look for survivors; most likely there weren't any. But there weren't any bodies either. Heero knelt before several graves, with make-shift crossed made out of sticks. Whoever had done this hadn't had the supplies they needed for a proper burial, but had obviously done their best. Heero stayed there for a moment and was about to turn, when the soft, tell-tale click of a hammer being drawn reached his ears…

* * * 

"Hey. Hey, wake up." 

Dorothy moaned. "I don't want too. Go away." 

"Ms. Catalonia, you have to get up, NOW!" Duo yelled the last part. Dorothy jumped up, her eyes wide and startled. 

"What, what's wrong!?" she looked around confused, then glared at Duo. "Maxwell!" 

"Rise and shine!" Duo said cheerfully. 

"What time is it?" Dorothy demanded. 

"Dawn." 

Dorothy groaned. There was a chuckle and Treize entered the room. Dorothy smiled and went over to embrace her cousin. 

"I'm glad to see you safe, Dorothy." he said in relief. "But Maxwell tells me that Winner was captured as well." 

Dorothy swallowed and nodded. "He might be dead." she whispered. Trieze looked at the floor, then back up.

"Well, regardless," he said, and went to the sitting room door. "We have some company." 

Zechs, WuFei, and Sally entered. 

"Where's Quatre?" Zechs asked.

"At the headquarters' I guess." Dorothy answered. _If he's still alive…_her heart wrenched at the thought. "Hello Sally." 

Sally smiled and hugged her. "Figured you might need a doctor. Besides I'm a fairly decent shot." 

WuFei rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Duo grinned as Sally glared at the Chinaman. 

"We found Abdul." Sally told them, once everybody was sitting down. "He was in Une's kitchen, looking for water. Apparently, many of the Maguanacs were able to escape destruction. However, they are not the happiest people in the world right now." 

"Basically they're pissed off." Duo said. 

"Yeah." Sally answered. "That's one way of putting it. Abdul's gone to go get them." 

"It looks like we'll be having a showdown sooner than we thought." Zechs commented. "Lucrezia should be here by this evening." 

* * * 

"Up." a man roughly grabbed Quatre's arm and pulled him to his feet. Quatre grimaced as the lashes on his back protested. 

"Move, now." the man said giving him a slight push. 

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" Quatre demanded. 

"Just move." was the only answer he got. 

* * * 

"I have to go to town, okay?" Midii almost half whispered. Trowa nodded. 

"There's plenty of water and food nearby, but don't move too much. You don't want to reopen that wound." she warned him. 

"I won't." Trowa answered. Midii smiled and squeezed his hand before going out and harnessing Jimmy to the wagon. 

* * * 

"So, Yuy," a bitter voice said. "Come to finish the job?" 

"No." Heero cautiously turned and faced Adua. "I had nothing to do with this. I don't work with Traycsant anymore." 

"You expect me to believe that?" Adua demanded. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't shoot you down right now?" 

"You won't." Rashid said, coming up behind Heero. "Not till we have more information. Yuy, your weapons." 

With exaggerated care, Heero unbuckled his holster belt and let it drop to the ground. then he stepped away from it, his hands raised. He noticed that many of the other Maguanac men had come up. 

"What happened here?" he asked. 

"As if you didn't know." Adua answered. 

Heero met his gaze levelly. "I don't." 

"Traycsant's men attacked; took us by surprise." Rashid explained quietly. "Though how they knew when to attack or even that we were here is a puzzle to me." 

"What are we going to do with him, Boss?" Auda asked in Arabic. Rashid frowned.

"Keep him alive for now." he answered in the same language. "He might be able to help us." 

* * * 

By evening; quite a group of people were in Iria's house. Zechs, WuFei, Sally, Duo, Dorothy, and Trieze had been joined by Hilde, Lucrezia, John Wells, the blacksmith Tom Harris, a young Spanish man named Almanzo García, a black man David Smith and his two sons, Isaiah and Luke, and to everyone's surprise, Mieran, Relena and Une. All of them were gathered in Iria's parlor, along with Jim and of course, Iria. 

"I'm guessing this is going to be the final show-down." Iria commented. 

"I think so." Zechs answered. "It's time we confronted Traycsant." 

"You need to be careful." Trieze warned. "If we fight on his territory; then Traycsant will cheat. He's bent on getting the throne to Sank." 

"But why?" Relena asked. "I mean Sank is small, and obviously depilated from the rebellion." 

"But Sank also has a great deal of wealth, buried beneath it's surface." Treize told her. "That's really was Traycsant is after." 

"We should make a plan." Zechs said. "And I think someone should ride out to keep the Maguanacs out of town for the time being." 

"You're afraid they'll attack Traycsant prematurely, for revenge?" Dorothy asked. 

"Yes, but I think they will be a handy trump card." Zechs answered. "One that Traycsant won't expect." 

* * * 

Anna slowly made her way to the house. That Midii girl had come by and Iria had sent Anna off to take care of Trowa, as Midii had to be in town for a few days. The young black woman had been trained by Iria; Anna wanted desperately to be a nurse but was hindered by her status as a slave and her skin color. Trowa glanced at her as she sat by the cot/bed. 

"Hello, there." she said. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm alive." he answered, stoically. Anna smiled. 

"Yeah," she agreed. "You are." 

* * * 

"Boss! Hey, boss!" Abdul shouted as he reined in his horse and dismounted. Rashid looked up from their makeshift camp and smiled as the young man ran up. For several moments, there was a great deal of greetings and embraces; Abdul had been separated from the other Maguanacs and they had all assumed him dead. Heero looked up from his place at the fire. He had been telling Rashid about Quatre being captured. Everyone quieted down and Abdul told them about meeting Sally and that everyone was re-grouping. The Maguanacs planned to leave the next morning. 

* * * 

"Ahh, Winner." Armond said easily, as he stood. Quatre glared at him. 

"What do you want now, Traycsant?" he asked with a hard edge to his voice. 

"I think you know." Armond told him. "Information." Quatre shook his head. 

"You're wasting your time." he said. "I don't know anything." 

"I highly doubt that." Armond commented. "But I suppose we'll just have to convince you." 

* * * 

Lucrezia and Zechs stood on Iria's porch, watching the moon. Zechs looked at her. 

"It's going to be rough the next few days." he commented. Lucrezia smiled. 

"I know." she said quietly. "But I'll be with you, that's all that matters." 

Zechs looked away. "Why?" he asked, half-whispering. 

"Why what?" Lucrezia looked confused. 

"Why do you always have such faith in me?" He asked, looking at her. Lucrezia stared at his pale blue eyes; saw the questions in them. She turned towards him. 

"Because I know the real you Zechs. All those years, I knew what lied beneath the confusion, the loneliness, the guilt you had. I trusted that one day, you would know who you really were and that you would act on it. I still believe that." Lucrezia placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll never stop believing in you, Zechs Marquise or Millardo Peacecraft; whichever you choose." 

Zechs pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you." He murmured. Lucrezia just smiled gently. 

* * * 

"Doc?" Jim walked to the back porch. Iria turned around smiling. 

"Sheriff Marquise and Ms. Noin were in the front." she said. "I think they wanted privacy." 

Jim smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess they did." he walked up next to her. "Mind if I join you here?" 

Iria shook her head. Jim came and leaned against the railing. "So," he said. "What do you think of all this?" 

"I think," Iria said, "That Quatre Winner better be alive, seeing as he is my half-brother. I can't believe…" she trailed off. "He looks so much like Quatrine." There was a distant look in her eyes. Jim didn't say anything. He knew that Iria had been very young during the Rebellion in her country, but even young people can have things deeply imprinted on them. 

"You okay?" He finally asked. Iria looked at him smiling. 

"Yeah, just…" she looked down, biting her tongue. When she looked up again, there were tears in her cornflower blue eyes. "I just miss my Father so much right now." 

Jim hesitantly put his arm around her and Iria leaned against him, thankful that he seemed to understand. 

* * * 

Quatre blinked. His head seemed to heavy for his neck and he felt disoriented. There was something in his mouth, it tasted metallic. Quatre spit it out; blood. He slumped to the floor, too tired and in too much pain to think much of it. All he could think about right now was Dorothy…and prayed that she had gotten away and was safe. 

* * * 

Dorothy stood in the parlor, where the women were sleeping. Everyone else was asleep, but she stood at the window. The moon cast her pale rays, making Dorothy look more like some ghostly apparition rather than a flesh and blood girl. 

_Please,_ she begged inwardly. _Please, let him be safe._ Her eyes lowered and she looked at the street. _Don't worry Quatre, we're coming. We're coming as soon as we can. _

* * * 

"How is she?" Une asked. Trieze looked up, then stood. 

"Better." he answered, offering Une the chair. She waved it away and sat on the bed, opposite him. Sympathy on her face, she reached out and stroked some of Mariemeia's red hair. 

"Poor thing." she whispered. Une looked back at Trieze, and placed a hand on his. "How have you been?" 

"I don't know." he answered, smiling wryly. "I guess I haven't had time to think about it." 

Une smiled back. 

"You ought to be in bed." Trieze told her. "You've just gotten better and –" 

"Trieze." Une interrupted. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. You worry about everyone else and not yourself. Besides," she added softly. "I wanted to talk to you. It seems like it's been forever since we've spoken." 

"It does seem like a long time." Treize answered, noticing for the first time that her hand was still in his. "I'm sorry Anne; I shouldn't have dragged you into this." 

"I never said I minded, did I?" Une told him, then pulled an envelope out of her belt. "I kept meaning to give this to you, but life seemed to get in the way. Please," she added, as he took it. "Don't read it till after I leave." 

Treize nodded and placed it in his coat pocket. "You know," he said. "You look much younger without your glasses." he cocked his head. "I think I like you better without them." 

Une smiled thinly. "Well, I can hardly see without them." she said ruefully. "I'm afraid you'll just have to get used to them." 

Treize laughed softly. "I guess." He took both Une's hands in his. "I just wanted you to know…I guess I wanted to thank you for always being there for me and Mariemeia, especially since Leia died. You've been an angel." 

Une's cheeks grew very warm. "Well, I wouldn't say that." she said. 

"I am." Treize told her. He looked down. "I just want you to be careful, all right? I don't know what I would do if I lost you as well." He looked back up at her. 

"All right." she whispered. Unbeknownst to them, the tiny red-headed young girl had heard every word, and a slight smile appeared on her face. 

* * * 

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Luke Smith, the youngest, but also fastest rider, was sent out to apprehend the Maguanacs and tell them of the plan. Almonzo and John carried the challenge of the show-down to Traycsant, while Zechs and Noin alerted the sheriff, Mueller and his deputy, Alex.* 

Dorothy, Une, Iria, and the other women prepared bandages, medicines, and helped the remaining men loaded rifles and pistols. A grim, heavy mood seemed to settle over them all; only Mariemeia seemed to unaware of it's influence. 

Heero and Maguanacs also laid their own plans and Quatre held on for another day. Soon it would come; for good or for ill, the end was drawing near. 

************************************************************************

Amber: That was nice. 

Jad: No it wasn't. 

Jaid: Shut up. 

Amber: Yeah, Jad, shut your elvish mouth up! 

Jad: LEGOLAS! They're being mean too me. 

Legolas: Well you're probably asking for it. 

Jad: ? You're supposed to be on my side. 

Jaid: He's my husband, remember? He's on my side now. (evil laughter) 

Everyone else: *huge collective sweatdrop*

*Mueller and Alex: it's a joke, get it? 


	24. Show-down

Jaid: Okay, I'll make this short, since I'm sure all of you are dying to know what happens. Thanx to all my reviewers! You guys literally made this possible! 

************************************************************************

Chapter Twenty – Four 

            The sun rose, bright and strong the next morning. The air was still, except for the occasional chirp of a bird flying overhead. Heero's Prussian blue eyes watched the landscape sharply. Behind him, the Maguanacs and Luke were just beginning to stir. Today was the day. A normal man would've been nervous, maybe slightly exhilarated, or even scared at the events that would take place today. But Heero Yuy was  not the normal man. All he felt was the determination to take out a threat. Nothing more, nothing less. Though it could be argued that his thoughts strayed more than once to a certain young woman, with honey blonde hair and ocean colored eyes. 

*  *  * 

 Iria's house was all in a bustle. Mariemeia watched the hallway from her bedroom. It was almost funny to see everybody bustling about; almost because she knew that some of them might not see another day. She shivered slightly, trying to push away the unpleasant thought. 

Lucrezia, Hilde, and Sally, all dressed in pants, were with the men. Iria and Une were going over some more things and Dorothy was standing by the window, looking slightly disconnected from the rest of the world. WuFei and Meiran were in the corner, arguing in Chinese and glaring at each other.  

"We're ready." 

Everyone stopped and looked at Zechs as he said it. Then everyone looked at each other. There was a quiet period. Several people prayed silently. When everyone was ready, Zechs nodded, and they left, leaving Dorothy, Mieran, Une and Iria with Mariemeia. 

*  *  * 

Late morning. Midii walked out of the boarding house she had spent the night in and was struck by the lack of people on the streets. It was eerily quiet and Midii found herself nervously grasping the locket she wore. Turning, she saw several men walk up the main street. Paling, she recognized one of them as "Boss". She withdrew into the shadows of the front door. 

Zechs walked forward, Duo and Lucrezia next to him, the others behind them. Duo and Lucrezia were his deputies; he would've liked Quatre at his side, but that wasn't possible. Zechs' hand clenched. If that bastard had killed his friend… 

The two groups stopped with a good amount of space between them. Armond smiled easily as he saw Zechs. 

"So, the prince has come to claim his kingdom, eh?" he asked. Zechs drew his chin up. He didn't know how Armond had found out, but he figured it had something to do with the papers stolen from WuFei. 

"Yes." he answered. "And no. The main point here, Traycsant, is that you have been terrorizing the people of my town, and as my duty as Sheriff there, I place you under arrest. If you resist, then I will kill you if need be." 

Armond's smile never dropped. "Fine." 

Trieze stiffened. He didn't like Armond's tone. _It's a trap. He's got something up his sleeve._ Treize thought. _Be careful, Zechs. _

"I'm not going to give up what I've worked for. Not without a fight." Armond said, then his group turned and walked away. Zechs' jaw tightened and he looked at Lucrezia. 

"This is it." he whispered. Lucrezia opened her mouth to say something, when there was a sharp crack. Lucrezia's brown eyes widened in shock and a queer, sort of gasp escaped her mouth. Zechs caught her and lowered her to the ground behind some barrels they had been standing by, completely unaware of the chaos that had erupted around him. 

*  *  * 

_Damn, damn, damn!_ That was the only word going through Duo's head at the moment, as he shot back at another man. He looked over to where Zechs was trying to stop Lucrezia's bleeding, then winced as a shot came to close and grazed his ear. 

"Zechs!" he shouted, taking another shot. "Is she okay?" 

The blonde man didn't seem to hear him. Duo sighed. _Okay, forget I said anything._

*  *  * 

"This is nuts." Relena murmured, not for the first time. Une, Mieran, and Dorothy all turned to give her a collective glare. Relena rolled her eyes, and winced at the sounds of shooting a couple blocks away. 

"Do you think they are all right?" she asked. The other women exchanged looks and shrugged. 

"Right now, we have to concentrate on getting Quatre out, Relena." Dorothy told her, suppressing the urge to say "Ms. Relena." 

Approaching the building, they had Mieran and Une stand guard at the back door, while Une and Dorothy went in quietly, pistols in hand. 

"I don't think anyone is down here." Relena said quietly, after a few minutes. Dorothy nodded and they proceeded up stairs. Peeking around the corner, Dorothy saw a man leaning against the wall. Raising her pistol she shot and the man fell with a slight cry. Dorothy walked down the hallway, Relena at her back. 

"You're a natural." Dorothy said amused. Relena didn't look at her. 

"I'm a school teacher, not a soldier. Can we please get this over with?" Relena commented. 

Dorothy smiled and proceeded to open doors. 

"Where is everybody?" Relena asked. 

"Fighting your brother most likely." Dorothy answered softly, opening another door. Quatre was on the floor, hands and feet tied. The room was dark, so Dorothy could barely see his outline. She went over and knelt by him. 

"Quatre?" she whispered, touching his shoulder. Quatre flinched, and moved away, moaning slightly. 

"Relena, do you have that pocket knife you said Heero gave you?" Dorothy asked. Relena nodded and pulled it out of the pocket of the pants she was wearing. Dorothy cut Quatre's bonds and then gently tried to wake him. 

After a few minutes, Quatre's eyes opened and widened. "Dorothy!" he whispered hoarsely, sounding like someone who has gone with out water for a while. "You're safe." 

"Yes." Dorothy answered, relief flooding through her. "Can you walk?" 

"Yeah." Dorothy helped Quatre to his feet and allowed him to lean on her slightly. 

"Hello, Lena." Quatre said. Relena smiled slightly, then led the way out. 

"Quatre, do you know where everybody is?" she asked as they walked past the body of the man that Dorothy had shot. 

"No." Quatre answered. "Why, what's going on?" 

"A show-down." Dorothy answered as they descended the stairs. They all stopped abruptly as voices floated up to them. 

"That sounds like Traycsant." Dorothy murmured. Quatre nodded. Relena paled. 

"What are we going to do?" she asked in a controlled voice. "I don't think I can shoot them." 

"I can." Quatre said quietly. He held out his hand and Relena placed her pistol in it. "Let's go down and see if they are in the way. If not, then we leave, got it?" 

Dorothy and Relena nodded. They quietly made their way downstairs, barely missing Charles and Traycsant as the two walked into his office. 

"Ready?" Une asked as they exited. 

"Yes." Dorothy answered. Une helped her support Quatre. 

"Where are we going now?" Mieran asked, stumbling a bit in her English. 

"Where Zechs is." Quatre said quietly. "I should be out there helping." 

"Like hell you are." Dorothy told him. "You can hardly walk on your own." 

"That has nothing to do with my aim." Quatre said calmly. "They may need help." He looked at Dorothy right in the eye. "I'm going." 

*  *  * 

Lucrezia felt dizzy, hot, and cold all at the same time. There was a burning sensation in her right side, near her hip. She was dimly aware of shouting and shooting going on, as well as Zechs' voice and his face just above hers. 

Hilde aimed and shot again. Next to her, David Smith slumped. She gasped as she saw red spilling out of his chest. She turned quickly as a bullet grazed her temple. 

Trieze frowned. He couldn't see Traycsant anywhere. _Where in hell's name is he? What's he  up too?_ Losing concentration as he saw David fall, dead he half turned as a bullet hit his arm. Stifling a cry he fell back down. Desperately, he pulled out his handkerchief and tied it around the wound, then supporting his arm with his left, he shot again. 

*  *  * 

WuFei bit his tongue. He was rapidly running out of bullets. He slapped his pocket to see how many where left and winced. Not many. Suddenly, somebody shot behind him and hit the man that was shooting at WuFei. Stunned, WuFei turned. Mieran crouched next to him and grinned. 

"What are you doing here?" he demanded in Chinese. 

"Helping." Mieran answered shortly, pushing her rifle in his hands and taking the pistol and re-loading it. WuFei mentally sighed and raised the rifle. 

"Is she all right?" Sally asked, having made her way over too Lucrezia. The woman's eyes stared at her with a strange distant look. 

"You're going to have to help me, okay Zechs?" Sally asked over the din. Zechs nodded, then as an afterthought, handed Duo one of his pistols. Duo flashed him a cocky grin then continued shooting. 

*  *  * 

"You okay?" Dorothy asked. Quatre nodded and raised his gun, shooting. It was getting pretty desperate, he realized. 

"Things aren't good, huh?" he commented. Dorothy shook her head. Suddenly, the shooting stopped. There was a low rumbling, like the sound of thunder…or the sound of horse's hoofs beating the ground. 

*  *  * 

Heero and the Maguanacs swept in and "cleaned up", so to speak. Zechs stood up and ran over. 

"I was wondering when you would get here." he commented. Rashid nodded curtly. 

"Where's Traycsant?" he asked. 

"Back at his headquarters." Relena told him, coming up. Heero and Zechs turned to look at her in shock. 

"You're supposed to be at Iria's." Zechs told her. 

"He might still be there." she continued, ignoring him. 

"Rashid!" Quatre said. "You're okay! I could have sworn all of you were dead when I found-" 

Rashid silenced him with a gesture, a quiet smile on his face. "We are going to confront Traycsant." he said. 

"I'll come." Quatre offered. Heero dismounted and handed Quatre the reins. Quatre looked surprised, and mounted, wincing slightly. 

"Are you sure?" Relena asked. "You're not exactly at peak condition." 

"I know." he answered. "But I feel that I have too." 

Turning, the remaining Maguanacs and Quatre trotted towards Traycsant's. Heero turned to Relena. Zechs noted them, then walked away, anxious to be with Lucrezia. 

"What are you doing here?" Heero asked. 

"Helping?" Relena smiled weakly. 

"You could've gotten hurt." he pointed out. 

"And you wouldn't?" Relena asked. Heero merely raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, I thought you would be glad to see me at least." She mumbled and turned away. Heero grabbed her arm. 

"I'm sorry." he said softly. "I , I didn't mean it like that." Relena turned to face him. 

"I know." she whispered, then hugged him tightly. Heero returned her embrace. 

*  *  * 

Traycsant and Charles exited the building, only to find twenty Maguanacs and Quatre waiting for them on horseback. Turning, they found that about ten more Maguanacs were standing. Armond frowned and went out to meet Rashid. 

"What are you here for?" he demanded. 

"You." Rashid answered. "You will be coming with us." 

"And you'll kill me?" Armond asked. 

"Perhaps." Rashid told him. "But I am not the judge of that –" the rest of his sentence was cut off as the men who had been with Traycsant began shooting out of the windows of the upper building. Armond smirked and went for cover, as did the rest of the Maguanacs. For a few minutes, there was a fire fight, till the Maguanacs inside were able to get rid the rest of the gang. 

Regrouping, the Maguanacs had formed a tight circle around Armond. Rashid was seething, Quatre could tell. 

"I never said I was going without a fight." Armond said. Rashid turned and began to give orders to his men in Arabic. Quatre looked as Armond began to pull something out of his coat and Quatre's reflexes took over. Quickly, he turned his horse to try to get Rashid out of the way of what ever Armond was going to do.

"Rashid! Look – Ahh!" Quatre cried out in pain and slumped over the horse's neck. At the same time, Rashid turned, shock on his face and Abdul shot Armond, right through the head. 

Quatre moaned and began to fall. Rashid caught him and pulled him into his own saddle. "Abdul! Auda! Get every one together!" he ordered. Then urging his horse into a gallop, he rode towards Iria's house. 

************************************************************************

Jaid: Don't kill me! The Epilouge should be out by tomorrow! 

Naga: Kill her, please. 

Jad: Hear, hear. 

Jaid: Okay, you two are outdoors until Legolas comes home…


	25. Epilogue

Jaid: This is it! The last chapter! Gosh, I can't believe I made it this far! Well, I know you are all dying to know what happens to Quatre, so here goes. 

*********************************************************************

Epilogue 

            The sound of hoof beats drew near. Dorothy and several of the others ran out, as Rashid dismounted and brought the unconscious Quatre up the stairs. Dorothy went up to them, then drew back, her hand over her mouth. A dagger was buried in Quatre's side, up to the hilt. Relena came behind the girl and squeezed her hand. Calling for the doctor, Rashid continued inside. 

*  *  * 

Several months later… 

            Lucrezia opened her eyes. She was in a room on a bed facing a window. Outside, a tree rustled in a slight breeze. The same breeze lightly moved the white, lacy curtains. Lucrezia tried to sit up, but fell back down when a stab of pain shot up her side.

            The door opened and Hilde came in, this time in a dress and apron. She smiled. "Good morning!" she exclaimed, taking one of Lucrezia's hands and squeezing it. "Or should I say, Good afternoon?" Without waiting for a response, she hurried to the door. "Be right back." 

            A few minutes later, Zechs came in. He stopped looking at her for a moment, then approached the bed and knelt beside it. "Hi." he said. Lucrezia smiled. 

            "Feeing okay?" he asked. She nodded. Standing, he brought a chair over and sat next to her. 

            "Cat finally out of the bag?" she asked. Zechs nodded. 

            "I'm supposed to leave within a month to become king of Sank." he said. Lucrezia nodded again, looking down. 

            "But," Zechs said. "I don't plan on going alone." Lucrezia looked up again, confusion written on her face. Zechs took her hands. "I want you there with me. Not as a friend or a partner, but as my wife. Lu, would you- would you marry me?" 

            Lucrezia smiled and then began to cry. Zechs looked a little shocked. Seeing his face, Lucrezia threw her head back and laughed. 

            "Well, I didn't think it was that funny." Zechs told her, sounding miffed. 

            "No, you big idiot! I'm laughing because I'm happy." Lucrezia sniffed, a huge smile on her face. "Took you long enough to ask. But I don't know what kind of Queen I'll make." 

            Zechs smiled. "The perfect one." he said, then kissed her. 

*  *  * 

            "Duo! Don't bump me!" 

            "Shh, they'll hear!" 

            "Excuse me you two." Sally stood, hands on hips. Duo and Hilde stood, both becoming a deep red. Sally raised an eyebrow. 

            "Don't you two have better things to do than stand here spying on Lucrezia and the Sheriff?" Sally asked. Hilde looked slightly abashed, but Duo grinned. 

            "Nope." he answered. Hilde's elbow dug hard into his ribs. Sally chuckled. 

            "Hilde," she said. "I just saw Mrs. Wells drive up. It looks like the wedding dress is ready." 

            Hilde's face lit up and she dragged Duo downstairs to see it. Sally smiled and followed them. 

*  *  * 

            The young man and woman stood by the grave stone, tears in their eyes. Limping over, the young man placed a fresh bouquet of flowers on the freshly dug grave and then kissed the tombstone. Then, taking hands with the girl, the two of them climbed into a wagon and headed farther West; never looking back. 

            "Trowa?" Midii asked. 

            "Hm?" 

            "We're going to be okay, right?" she asked, somewhat timidly. 

            A hint of a smile appeared on Trowa's face. He took his new wife's hand. "Sure we will, Midii, sure we will." 

            But  he turned to take one last look at the tombstone. It was inscribed: 

Here lies Catherine Bloom 

_Devoted and caring sister_

_Twenty-Three years of age, she _

_was taken too soon. _

_We will miss you, Cathy. _

_"Wake up O sleeper,_

_rise from the dead,_

_and Christ will shine on you." _

Till that day comes 

*  *  * 

            Trieze smiled to himself as he watched Une and Mariemeia playing at some hide and seek game in the garden. Mary walked by and noticed the gentle look on his face. Shaking her head, she murmured, "That one's going to slip through his fingers if he don't act soon." 

            Though she did not know it, Treize heard her and stood a little straighter in slight shock. Une looked over at him and then walked up to him. 

            "What's wrong?" she asked, pushing her new glasses up on her nose. They had only come in yesterday; Treize had gotten them as a surprise. Treize looked at her and smiled. 

            "Nothing." he answered. "You and Marie seem to be getting along well." 

            Une smiled and nodded. Mariemeia watched them hopefully, then felt a pang of disappointment as Une turned away and began to walk back to her. Then hope returned as Treize moved forward and took Une's hand. He spoke to her in an earnest manner and Mariemeia snuck away, smiling to herself. 

*  *  * 

            "This is insane you know." Relena told him, sounding rather breathless. Heero smirked. 

            "If we do it now, your brother can't interfere." he pointed out. 

            Relena rolled her eyes and smoothed her pale yellow skirt. It was a new dress, simply made. It slightly hugged her upper body then flared a little more at the waist. It was off the shoulders a little, with a small ruffle of pale yellow lace edging it. The sleeves were short and slightly puffed. Relena reached up and touched the cameo on her black choker. Heero smiled and gently stroked her hair, which was down in the childish style she had had it in when they had first met. 

            "I can't believe this is happening." she whispered. 

            Heero nodded, then they both stood as the Changs, Dorothy, and Rev. Michael entered. 

            "Are you ready?" Rev. Michael asked. Relena and Heero exchanged looks, then nodded. 

            "Very well. Shall we begin the ceremony then?" 

            The group followed the pastor into the small church. 

*  *  * 

            "You WHAT!?" 

            Relena winced slightly. Heero was looking resolutely at the floor, Dorothy was pretending to find the wall quite interesting, and Rashid was looking uncomfortable at the outburst. 

            "We're married." Relena said again. "I'm Mrs. Yuy now and that's all I ever wanted to be." 

            Zechs closed his eyes and shook his head. "And you didn't even tell me." he whispered. 

            Relena bit her tongue. "We didn't think you would give your blessings." 

            Zechs nodded. "I understand, still…" his voice trailed off and Relena winced at the undercurrent of hurt in his voice. 

            "Well, I suppose I should announce it now." Zechs commented. 

            "Announce what?" Relena asked.

            "Better get Quatre before you announce anything." Dorothy told them. "Or he's going to be hopping mad." 

            Rashid nodded and climbed the stairs. Quatre had just recovered from his experiences, which had included a dangerous bout with scarlet fever that had left him dangerously weakened. Rashid had offered to stay about and carry the young man up and down the stairs. Quatre wasn't too happy about it, but he was too weak to walk and he didn't like being stuck in his room all day. 

            When Quatre had been brought down and everyone was settled, Zechs stood. 

            "Um, well, you see, Lu and I, we're uh, going to get married." he said. There was a few seconds of silence and then Relena jumped up. 

            "Yes!" she cried. "Finally!" There were plenty of congratulations around, but then eventually everyone left. Rashid to his daughter, Savannah, who had managed to escape destruction; Heero and Relena for a walk; and Zechs to go talk to Sally about some minor thing. Dorothy and Quatre sat in the parlor, Quatre half-asleep. Dorothy watched him worriedly. He was much thinner and paler than she had ever seen him. He probably weighed less than she did now, Dorothy reflected wryly. Quatre opened his eyes and smiled at her. 

            "What's wrong?" he asked. 

            "Nothing, just…" 

            "Worried?" Quatre finished. Dorothy shrugged and looked at the fire. It was November now, and getting colder. Quatre shivered slightly and Dorothy glanced at him. 

            "Are you all right?" she asked standing. Quatre smiled and waved her away. 

            "I'm fine. Just a little cold." he said. "You don't always have to be nursing me. From what Relena says, you've done that enough in the past few weeks." 

            Dorothy felt her cheeks slightly warm. "She couldn't do it all by herself and Zechs was too distraught over Lucrezia to be of any help." 

            "Well, regardless of the reason, I appreciate it. Thank you." Quatre said in a quiet, sincere tone. 

            There was a pause. 

            "Dorothy?"

            "Hm?" 

            "You know, when we were both captured by Traycsant, we both admitted that we loved each other." 

            "Yes?" Dorothy raised an eyebrow. 

            "I just wanted to know that my feelings haven't changed." Quatre said. 

            "Oh." Dorothy looked back at the fire. Another pause. 

            "Dorothy?" 

            "Yes?" 

            "I have something I want to ask you." 

            "Oh? And what would that be?" 

            "Do you have to make these things difficult?" Quatre asked, slightly annoyed. 

            "Come on, Winner, have I ever gone easy on you?" Dorothy smirked. 

            "No." Quatre said, almost in a growl. Dorothy chuckled. 

            "Well, I just wanted to know, if you would –" 

            "Marry you?" Dorothy asked. Quatre nodded. 

            "I'll have to think about it." Dorothy said. Quatre looked a little shocked, but smiled anyway. 

            "I've thought about it." Dorothy smiled, stood and knelt by the chair he was in. "I've decided, that yes, I will marry you." 

            Quatre sighed in relief. 

            "But," Dorothy said. "Only if you beat me in a fencing match." 

            "Wha…?" Quatre looked slightly alarmed. Dorothy laughed. 

            "Just kidding." she told him. Quatre frowned, his eyes slightly narrowed. 

            "Sure, just give me a heart attack." he said sarcastically. Dorothy raised an eyebrow. 

            "I think I'm rubbing off on you." she commented. 

            "Maybe." Quatre smiled, his gaze becoming very gentle. "I should have bought a ring first, but well…" he looked down at his hands. "It wasn't much of a marriage proposal." 

            "It was perfect." Dorothy assured him. Their faces were very close now. "Perfect, because it came from the only man I've ever loved." They leaned in and well…I'm sure you get the picture. 

Another few months later… 

            "WuFei, you keep pacing like that and you'll wear a path on the floor." Duo commented. 

            "Shut-up, Maxwell." WuFei said curtly. "It's not your wife who's in labor. A million different things could go wrong." 

            "Nice to see what faith you have in my abilities." Sally commented wryly, coming out. "You want to come in?" 

            WuFei stood in the door. Mieran was on the bed, her face pale and sweaty, but immensely happy, on either side of her, Une and Relena stood with their backs to him. 

            "WuFei…" Sally began. 

            "You have a daughter." Une told him, turning and depositing the baby in his arms. 

            "And a son." Relena added, putting the other child in his arms. 

            WuFei blinked, looking from one twin to another in confusion. 

            "Uh, I think some one had better take them before he drops them." Duo commented. Une and Relena laughed and took back the babies. WuFei went over to Mieran and took her hand. They began to speak quietly in Chinese. 

            Relena smiled and gave the baby boy to Sally, then walked over to where Heero was smirking. 

            "What's with the smirk?" she asked. 

            "Chang." Heero nodded. "He's gone as weak as a noodle." 

            "Oh really?" Relena raised an eyebrow. "Well, you'd better get ready too." she turned to walk back to the women, then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Dad." she added. 

            Heero just looked at her in shock. 

*  *  * 

            A few weeks later, at the train station, a large group was gathered. Lucrezia and Zechs, soon to be known as Millardo, where leaving for Sank. There were many embraces and final good-byes. 

            Lucrezia looked at them all with tears in her eyes. Relena and Heero arm in arm, Duo with his arm around the new Mrs. Maxwell, Hilde; Mieran and WuFei with Chang Xong and Chang Mei; Treize and Anne Une Khushrenada, Mariemeia at their side; Sally; and finally, Dorothy and Quatre Winner. They had married a few days before Zechs had to leave. 

            "Well, I guess this is really good-bye." Lucrezia commented, trying to drive off her tears. 

            "God bless you both." Treize said warmly. The conductor called and Zechs and Lucrezia boarded the train. They lowered the window at their seat and waved good-bye. 

Soon, the group dispersed, once again leaving Dorothy and Quatre alone. 

            "Dorothy?" 

            "Yeah?" 

            "Do you think we'll ever get back to our own dimension?" Quatre asked.

            "I don't know." Dorothy answered. "But, I don't care, as long as you stay with me." 

            Quatre smiled and looked at the mountains, so far away. "I'm not leaving, Dorothy." he said, then put his arm around her shoulder. "You're stuck with me for life." 

            Dorothy smiled and they shared a kiss, as the sun began to set. 

*********************************************************************

Jaid: Yeah, lotsa sap. But who cares! I'm a hopeless romantic, so sue me. Actually don't…Well, that was the last chapter. I'm both relieved and slightly regretful that it's finally over.  I'd like to thank all my faithful reviewers and some people who had an indirect inspiration for this story. If you don't want to read this section, please skip to the bottom, because I need your votes on something! 

First, I'd like to thank my 8th grade English teacher, who was the first person who told me I could write stories. 

Second, my bro Zach, for the insights he's shared and for always talking to me when I was stuck. 

I'd also like to thank my best friend Shayna and her little brothers Nolan and David, who got me interested in Gundam Wing in the first place. 

And now, thanks to all my reviewers: 

rokjai – the first person to ever review my story. Thank you so much rokjai! 

J.B. Santiago – Has been reviewing since chapter two and is a talented writer herself. Thanks a whole bunch J.B.! 

Winnie – Never failed to review, thanx. 

Also to Amber and Elisa, who although they had no idea what Gundam Wing was, agreed to read my fics. Thanks a bunch guys! 

f U n N i E b O n E s 2k – Geez, you're name is hard to spell! Anywayz, thanks for all the long reviews you gave me! 

Midii Une – I have only one thing to say: Go check out her websites!!!! 

And lastly, thanks to Ley, stesha, Silver Wing, Attorney Chick, J.B.'s sister, Unrealistic, Water Fire Girl, Amy Winner Barton, and Kid Death for reviewing and my apologies to anybody whom I missed! 

Okay, I have about five different stories I want to work on…but the problem is I can only do one at a time otherwise I get confused. So, I am going to put a short section and explanation for each one and when you review, please tell me which one you want. The one with the most votes is written first! *Note, none of these have been written out, save for the small scenes that I have written here.  

Among the stars 

An AU story, where the cast of Gundam Wing is in the Star Wars galaxy during the Rebellion against the Empire. 

Quatre's eyes were wide and his hands shook. He stepped away from Rashid, his head shaking. 

_            "No, no." he kept repeating over and over like a broken record; finally breaking down and sobbing. Midii came over and wrapped her arms around him. He clutched her, sobs shaking his slender frame. Rashid  watched him, compassion on his face. _

_            "I'm sorry Quatre." he said soflty. "But the entire planet was obliterated…along with your parents. It happened somehow." _

_            Quatre wrenched away from Midii and ran. Midii started to go after her friend, but Rashid grabbed her arm and shook his head. _

Understanding: The Three-Edged Sword 

            Decades after the Eve Wars, one of the G-boys' grandchildren wants to know why her grandfather was put on trial and exiled for "war crimes." And she will stop at nothing until she learns the truth. 

_            "This isn't right." Sonya argued. "Something's wrong, how could my grandparents just disappear like that?" _

_            The young man sitting opposite her raised an eyebrow. _

_            "Don't look at me like that, Lee Chang. Your grandfather knows something about these Gundams too." Sonya accused. Lee sighed. _

_            "Well, if he does, he doesn't tell me. He didn't even tell my father." He told her. "Why is this so important anyway? Wasn't your grandfather acquitted?" _

_            "Yes, but…" Sonya shook her head. "The pictures they paint of him in the history books. From the way my father talks, my grandfather was no murder. And I want to know who or what Grandfather was protecting. I want," she said, picking up her mug of coffee. "I want to clear the Winner name; once and for all. I want the truth." _

_            "And you are so sure that the truth will clear your grandfather's name?" Lee asked. Sonya stood, aquamarine eyes flashing. _

_            "Fine, if you're not going to help, just say so." Sonya grabbed her coat and purse and began to leave, but stopped as Lee grabbed her arm. _

_            "I'm sorry." he said. "But I just want to make sure you know what you are doing. I don't want you to be hurt." _

_            Sonya looked at him and smiled. "I can handle it. I want to know what really happened." _

School Days 

****

Basically a story about the Gundam boys and Girls parents (well, most of them) and how they met. 

            Quatrine Hart giggled as Ruby pretended to faint in shock. Samuel raised an eyebrown then turned and walked away. 

_            "I guess he didn't like my performance." Ruby said, feigning hurt. Looking around the school grounds, she grinned. "Well, well, looks like Joel Catalonia is getting buttonholed by Mary again. And Ariel looks hopping mad." _

_            Quatrine shook her head. "One of these days, Ariel's just going to run Mary through if she isn't careful." _

_            "And here comes the mysterious and handsome (not to mention wealthy) Mr. Winner. I wonder what he could want?" Ruby commented in a fake tone. Quatrine rolled her eyes and nudged the girl. _

_            "Behave yourself." she murmured as she stood to greet Daniel Winner. _

Duo ½ 

A parody of Ranma ½. However, it will be a bit different. Not as comedic. 

            Duo looked at Heero, who was lying on the ground, dizzy circles in his eyes, and then at Hilde, who had her arms around the hapless boy. Then, swallowing the jealousy he felt, he turned to go. Dekim raised an eyebrow. 

            "Not going to collect your girl friend, groom?" he asked mockingly. 

            "Nah," Duo answered carelessly. "I was just worried, that's all." 

            "You were?" Hilde asked, looking slightly surprised. 

            "Hilde…" Duo said. 

            "Duo…" Hilde answered softly. Duo bent down and patted the unconscious Heero's head. 

            "Don't poison him with your cooking, okay? He and I have a fight coming up." Duo commented. Hilde's face flushed and her hands clenched into fists. 

            "DUO!! YOU JERK!" she screamed kicking at him. Duo evaded her, than ran away. 

**Circle of the Moon **

****

Another AU story, this one set in a fantasy realm. 

            Quatre inspected the shafts, then stood. "They passed through here all right." he said, softly, looking at the remains of his kinsman. Duo looked at all the dead Wood Elves around him. 

            "You okay, Quatre?" he asked. Quatre shook himself and attempted to smile. 

            "I'll be fine." He turned. "Dorco! We're leaving!" 

            "About time." the dwarf mumbled. "What are we doing with them?" 

            Quatre's jaw tightened. "I don't want to leave them, but we have to move, otherwise the Wargs that were hunting us will catch up. And that's a risk we can not take. We have to get the Crystal to the Sank realm." 

            "Or die trying." Duo smiled in a grim way. "What are waiting for, guys?" 

            WuFei stood in the golden and red halls of his home. Dead. They were all dead. He had failed. Giving a great cry of pain and anger, he slammed his sword down. So powerful was the thrust that it splintered the white and golden yellow rock. WuFei sank to his knees, blinking his eyes to keep the tears from falling. At that moment, WuFei, second of the Order, holder of the dark powers, renowned warrior and powerful wizard, swore, on his family's grave, that those who had done this would come to know death, and that nothing would stop him, till he saw this justice done. 

Please vote! I really would like to know! Thanx.  


End file.
